


A Song of Ice and Fire

by superwholockfangirl



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aroace Pidge, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Keith, Happy Ending, Harry Potter References, Highschool AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I promise, I tried to be funny but failed, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pan Hunk, Pneumonia, Protective shiro, Romance, Sickfic, Supernatural References, Whump Keith, bi lance, broganes, but not really, keith and shiro are halfbrothers, kinda slow burn, klance, minor shallura and shay, nerdy, non binary pidge, sick keith, they're all nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 74,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockfangirl/pseuds/superwholockfangirl
Summary: “Hi.”, was all he got out but to the taller boy, this didn’t seem to matter. He lit up like a pine tree at Christmas. Heaven, this guy was beautiful! Well-tanned, sharp eyebrows, beautiful very kissable lips… kissable lips? What on earth was wrong with him?!“I wasn’t sure I’d see you again. The name’s-““Lance! Keith!” Shiro.The two spun around.“I see, you already got to know each other! That’s amazing!”Both boys visibly paled.“You’re Shiro’s brother?”“You’re Shiro’s friend?”Before Shiro had the chance to say something he got distracted by Pidge starting to laugh like a mad man.-------------------------------------------Basically, a fluffy Klance Highschool AU with a bit attempted Humor and broganes.After driving through the whole country with his Mum, Keith has enough of constantly being on the move. He decides to live with his older brother instead. Shiro is concerned about his lack of interest in social contact and introduces him to his friends. What Keith didn't expect, was to already know the blue eyed boy. What he even less expected, was to fall for him.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm going to make. I'm not a native Speaker and my beta didn't have the time, yet. 
> 
> In this fic, Keith and Pidge are 16 year old, Lance and Hunk 17, Allura is 18 and Shiro 19. Coran is 24. I know, in canon Keith is older than Lance but I wanted to make the age difference between him and Shiro stand out more. Furthermore, it would be a little unrealistic too have Shiro hang out with a bunch of kids who are younger than his little brother. 
> 
> Sorry for the working title I know it's stupid.
> 
> That's all I can think of right now. More notes are going to follow in the next chapter. Enjoy and leave a comment :)

**Lance:** StandBiMe

 **Keith** : KoGAYne

 **Shiro** : Shibro

 **Pidge:** Space NerdTM

 **Hunk:** KissTheCook

 **Allura:** Princess

 **Coran:** MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME

 

 

_Tuesday, 2:49PM_

_> Shibro entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_StandBiMe is online_

_Space Nerd TM is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_Princess is online_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is online_

_Shibro: GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP_

_Space Nerd TM: What’s up?_

_Shibro: My little brother is finally moving in with us!_

_StandBiMe: Wait tht little brother thats been drivin with his crazy Mum thru half of the US to hunt ghosts or some shit ???_

_Shibro: Yes! They’ve been moving already five times this year and he’s sick of it and told his Mum he had enough and would move to us!_

_KissTheCook: How did she take it?_

_Shibro: Not too good but he’s 16 and can make his own decisions_

_StandBiMe: So we’re finally going to get to know your infamous brother!_

_Shibro: Yes, that’s actually the reason I need your help. He doesn’t know anyone here beside me and Dad and he isn’t too good with social things and getting to know new people, but he *will* need some help and right now he could also really need friends…_

_Princess: Don’t worry, we’ll all help him, right guys?_

_KissTheCook: Of course! I’m really excited to get to know him!_

_Space Nerd TM: Me too! _

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: If the boy has any questions just send him to me !_

_StandBiMe: Is he hot_

_Shibro: NO!_

_Shibro: He’s my little brother!_

_Shibro: He’s cold as ice!_

_Shibro: As well as your body after I’m done with you if you should mess with him!_

_Shibro: Understood?_

_StandBiMe: Oh my god ye ! You act like Im te devil_

_StandBiMe: And we all know thats pidge’s job_

_Space Nerd TM: Hey! I’m still on!_

_StandBiMe: Yeah, so what are you gonna do ? Beat me with your little fists_

_Space Nerd TM: Say goodbye to your knee caps, you idiot!!!_

_Shibro: Sorry, Lance. He’s just been through a lot and doesn’t need any more trouble right now_

_StandBiMe: Sure no prob_

_Princess: So, when is he going to arrive?_

_Shibro: In two weeks already. His Mum is driving through our city on her way to Virginia_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: What is she doing there?_

_Shibro: idk maybe there’s another hunted castle or the prove that aliens actually exist and keep abducting humans since the early 50s_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: oh_

_Shibro: Anyway, thanks for your help, guys! I knew I could count on you! I have to go now and call him! See you tomorrow!_

_StandBiMe: Ok! S U L8er_

_Space Nerd TM: U r welcome!_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Sure, anytime!_

_> Shibro is offline<_

That had been easy! Now he only needed to call Keith and tell him he was going to become part of their gang.

 

He felt like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders at the thought of Keith staying with him. He knew Keith’s mother, his ex-stepmother, probably meant it well but it was her son who had to suffer from moving every three months and the lack of money due to Krolia’s joblessness.

 

Plus, Shiro rarely saw his brother since their parents had divorced and he’d stayed with his father while Keith toured with his mother through the states. Until today, he couldn’t understand how their Dad could’ve let them go.

 

After that they didn’t had contact for a few years. Keith had been nine when all of this took place, Shiro barely thirteen. Shortly before Shiro turned 16, Krolia and Keith had a car accident. Fortunately, Keith hadn’t been hurt severely but his Mum had to stay in hospital for a few weeks. Shiro still remembered his father’s face when he’d answered the call. For the time Krolia recovered, they’d taken Keith home with them and it been the best thing ever; to have his little brother back home with them.

 

He sighed. He shouldn’t have let Keith leave again after the accident but one night she’d turned up at their doorstep crying that they were taking her boy away from her. Barely twelve-year-old Keith hadn’t been able to refuse her and the next day he was back on the road with her.

 

At least they’d kept in touch since then. They usually spoke at least once a week and Shiro had promised himself that one day, he’d make sure that Keith could stay with them. Now, he’d finally get his baby brother back!

*two weeks later*

_Wednesday, 5.58PM_

_> StandBiMe entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_Shibro is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_SpaceNerd TM is online_

_Princess is online_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is online_

_StandBiMe: HOLY SHIT GAYS_

_StandBiMe: I JUST MET THE HOTTEST BOI EVER !!!_

_Space Nerd TM: Please not again!_

_StandBiMe: I swear this time its tru! On a scale of 1 to 10 hes a 69_

_KissTheCook: That’s great for you, Lance. How did you meet?_

_StandBiMe: He came by at Dad’s gas station wile I was ther I just stared awkwardly at him for like five minutes until he asked me if he had somethin in his face we talked and suddenly we were kissing?! like what the hell whys my tongue down the throat of a compete stranger ?!_

_Space Nerd: How romantic! StandBiMe: Shut up he’s a cool guy ! He has a leather jacket!?!_

_Shibro: Congrulations, buddy! Go, get him! Use protection!_

_Princess: lmao_

_KissTheCook: Did you get his number?_

_StandBiMe: He said he doesn’t have a phone at the moment but he asked me at which school Im going and told me he’d ‘see me around’ Princess: I’m sorry_

_StandBiMe: What for?_

_Princess: Well, that’s obviously a poor excuse! Who doesn’t have a phone?! And ‘see you around’ is pretty vague, don’t you think?_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Do you at least know his name?_

_StandBiMe: …no Princess: I’m sorry to break it to you but I fear you won’t see him again_

_StandBiMe: I’ll remind you of this sentence at me wedding day with Mr Hot-leather-jacket-is-a-good-kisser McClain_

_KissTheCook: I’ll make the cake!_

_StandBiMe: Thanks hunk at least 1 who supports me !_

_StandBiMe: Any way , did ur brother already arrive shiro?_

_Shibro: No, he should any minute though._

_Princess: Already excited?_

_Shibro: Of course! I haven’t seen him in quiet some time! I’m just glad he can stay this time!_

_S_ _pace NerdTM: And are we going to meet him tomorrow in school?_

_Shibro: Yes, I think so._

_Shibro: He might be a bit awkward though. He never had a lot of friends due to the moving and how often he had to change school_

_S_ _tandBiMe: Don’t worry we r weird as hell 2_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: true_

_Princess: We’ll be nice to him_

_KissTheCook: Of course! No question!_

_Shibro: Thanks, guys! I gotta go now!_ _Keith’s coming!_

_Princess: Okay, say hello from us!_

_> Shibro is offline< _

_StandBiMe: Fine, Im gonna check our schoo website for photos of my future husband_

_KissTheCook: Lance no!_

_StandBiMe: Lance YES!_

_> StandBiMe is offline< _

_KissTheCook: Fuck!_

Shiro was out the door before Keith left the car. He immediately wrapped his brother in a tight embrace. The younger one huffed in surprise. After a second of hesitation, he hugged back.

“Hey, Shiro!”, he patted his back only a little awkwardly.

After another minute or so, Shiro pulled back studying the boy in front of him. Keith hadn’t grown too much since he last saw him. He’d always been pale but with his dark clothes and black hair it stood out even more. His dark locks were quite a bit longer than he remembered them and his fringe was falling into his eyes as he blinked up at Shiro.

“Hey, buddy!”, he greeted him, “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”, he glanced at the woman in the driver seat who was very busy not to pay attention to them “Is she…?”

“She hasn’t been speaking with me since I told her I’d stay here. This ten-hour drive wasn’t much fun.”, Keith explained.

“I see.”, the older one smiled sympathetically, “Where’s your stuff?”

“Trunk.”

“Is that everything?”, he asked as he pulled out one small suitcase. It was a sad thought that all of Keith’s belongings fit into this tiny bag. He deserved his own room with lashings of bookshelves, soft carpets, a big fluffy bed and enough room for clothes, posters and a TV.

“Yes. Mostly books and my knife collection.”, Keith answered.

“Well, I guess we’re going shopping then during the next few days.”, he mumbled , “Do you want to say goodbye to her?”

Keith shook his head no. “I tried to do so the last few hours. I give it up!”

Shiro sighed. Keith shouldn’t have to apologize for wanting a stable life. It certainly couldn’t be easy for him to get abandoned by the only constant in his life he had left after their parent’s divorce. “I’m sorry this is so hard for you.”

Keith shrugged, “Not your fault. Don’t worry.”

“I’m your big brother. It’s my job to worry.”, Shiro said but decided to let the topic slip for now. “Shall we get you and your stuff inside?”

Keith nodded and let the older one sling his arm around his shoulders as he guided him into the house. None of them looked back as Krolia drove away with squeaking wheels.

After they entered, their father came downstairs to greet Keith. He was a busy man, so he didn’t have much time to talk. His work kept him occupied and he was often forced to travel for a few weeks due to his job thus he was barely home. He and Keith never had an exceptionally close relationship. They got along well enough but none of them were much of a talker and beside that, they didn’t have much in common. Keith and Shiro were the close ones. It had been like this since they were kids and never changed. When Shiro looked back, he couldn’t remember how he’d survived when they didn’t have contact.

“Shall I show you your room, so you can unpack and rest a little? You must be exhausted.”

“Sounds good. I’m not very tired, though.” He followed Shiro upstairs.

“Could you sleep at all during the drive?”

“Not really.”, Keith shook his head.

Shiro knew his little brother had the worst sleeping schedule ever known to a human being and it was a thing he was finally able to pay attention to, now that they lived together. It had been clear from the beginning that Shiro was going to be the one taking care of Keith, not their father.

Sighing he opened the door to their former guest room. “I know you didn’t like the white walls so I painted them red and I got you an extra shed from the floor. Otherwise it stayed pretty much the same as the last time you were here. If there’s something you need; pillows, extra blankets, books, whatever, you can get it from me. But I thought you’d probably like to furnish it by yourself, so we’re going shopping this weekend and get you everything you need.”

Keith was speechless. When he’d been with his Mum, he usually didn’t even have his own room let alone much space but this chamber was big and bright and didn’t reek of dusty cat corpses (that afternoon had been very traumatising). Not to mention he had his own adjoining bathroom with a toilet, shower and a sink! Still, the best thing about his new living situation was the fact that his big brother and role model (even if he’d never admit it) was living only two doors further.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? It’s amazing!”, Keith grinned.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile like always when Keith looked genuinely happy. He loved to see his excitement and anticipation. It was one thing to hear it in his voice on the telephone, the other to witness it in person. “I’m glad you think so.”

Keith’s expression turned serious. “Thank you, Shiro. For all of this. Without you, I wouldn’t be here.”

Shiro felt his heart melt at these words and couldn’t help but pull the smaller one into a tight hug. “Don’t mention it, buddy. I’m really, really glad to have you back!”

Shiro could tell that Keith was surprised by the hug by the way he stiffened. Keith had his problems with physical affection but was secretly very touch-starved. Krolia had usually been too busy and even if she wasn’t, she wasn’t exactly that kind of mother that stroked your hair while you were ill or pulled you in for a hug when you felt sad. Sighing, he let his head rest on top of Keith’s head nuzzling the dark strands with his nose. He’d help him to get used to touch again.

“Err, Shiro?”

“Yes?”

“You know that I’m not a cat, right?” Shiro laughed as he pulled away to look at his brother’s face.

“Actually, I always thought of you as the human manifestation of Grumpy Cat- Ouch!”, he rubbed the spot where Keith had hit him. The younger one grinned.

“Justice!”

“And you’ve been such a sweet child!”, he grasped for his heart mockingly, “What could I probably have done wrong?!”

“In your defence, it was actually Mum’s fault.”

“Well, in that case...! If you’re not tired, how about watching some horrible killer shark movies and make fun of the terrible actors and logic errors?”, Shiro suggested. It was a thing they used to do when they were younger; watch awful unrealistic films and make fun of them.

“Sounds great! With which movie shall we begin? Sharknado?”

“Either Sharknado or the Jurassic Shark trilogy. After that Mega Shark Vs Mechatronic Shark, Exorcist Shark and Five Headed Shark Attack. _”_

 _“_ You won’t survive the Five?”, Keith laughed.

“Hey, it’s ought to be a very educational valuable movie!”

“Sure! Just let me unpack first.”, he took the suitcase from his big brother and threw it onto the bed before he unzipped it.

“Of course! I order Pizza in the meantime. Do you still like it with much pepperoni and as spicy as possible?”

Keith nodded grinning “Don’t forget the chili sauce!”

“How could I? I’ll be downstairs then, if you need any help at all, call me and don’t forget, you meet my friends tomorrow!”

As soon as Shiro had left, he let himself fall back on the bed and sighed contently. Finally, home again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos! I really appreciate them!
> 
> I wrote Pidge as non binary. I'm cis so if I do something wrong, please let me know! I don't want to offend anyone and I'm grateful for every hint or tip you can give me.

_Thursday,_ 7:04 AM

_> Princess entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_> Shibro entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_StandBiMe is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_Princess: Hey, Shiro! How’s Keith?_

_Shibro: He’s good, so far. It’s a great feeling to have him finally home with me!_

_Princess: Must be nice to have a brother that cares this much about you._

_Shibro: I’m just glad, he’s okay. Krolia’s live style isn’t exactly a save one._

_StandBiMe: I kno what u mean if 1 of my litle siblings would be cruising thru half of the US i#d be worried 2!_

_> Space NerdTM has entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_Space Nerd TM: Fucking hell, guys! @Princess, @Shibro Stop flirting! Or get a private chat! And Lance, your grammar is a disaster! Go, read a dictionary or something!_

_StandBiMe: Good mornin pidge ?_

_Princess: Shiro and I were not flirting!_

_Space Nerd TM: Sure and Matt wasn’t singing Lady Gaga while showering this morning! It was his ‘friend’ with whom he video chatted while the water was still running!_

_StandBiMe: …tht was actualy me_

_Princess: lmao_

_Space Nerd TM: ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO’S RESPONSIBLE FOR WAKING ME UP AT FIVE O’CLOCK IN THE FREAKING MORNING?! AND THAT I DANGLED MATT OUT OF THE WINDOW IN VAIN?!_

_StandBiMe: …Yes?_

_KissTheCook: Wait, you did *what* with Matt?_

_Shibro: Kids, please!_

_Space Nerd TM: SHUT UP, OLD MAN!_

_Princess: How dare you speak to your father like this?!_

_StandBiMe: Respect the elder young lady !_

_Shibro: Okay, I’m not mad but I’m really disappointed with you._

_KissTheCook: I guess, I’m speaking for all of us if I say, we expected better of you._

_Space Nerd TM: ...Sorry… I’m just sleep deprived beCAUSE WONDER BOY HERE HAD TO GO ALL P-P-P-POKER FACE ON ME_

_KissTheCook: Really, Lance? This song?_

_> MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_StandBiMe: DO YOU WANT TO SAY ANYTHING AGAINST ME TASTE IN MUSIC ???_

_Space Nerd TM: I wouldn’t call that ‘taste’_

_StandBiMe: OH OH OH OH OH- OH- E- OH OH OH!_

_Shibro: Lance?_

_StandBiMe: I’LL GET HIM HOT, SHOW HIM WHAT I’VE GOT_

_KissTheCook: Lance, no!_

_Princess: Pidge, I think you broke him!_

_Princess: Quick! Someone do something!_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: CAN’T READ MY! CAN’T READ MY! NO HE CAN’T READ MY POKER FACE_

_Space Nerd TM: NOT THAT, CORAN!_

_StandBiMe: CANT READ MY CANT READ MY NO HE CANT READ MY POKER FACE_

_Shibro: Guys, stop it!_

_StandBiMe: P P P POKER FACE P P P POKERFACE_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Muh muh muh muh_

_StandBiMe: P P P POKER FACE P P P POKERFACE_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Muh muh muh muh_

_Space Nerd TM: Seriously, Lance, you can’t do that every morning!_

_StandBiMe: Apparently I can Do you want a encore?_

_Princess: No! It’s already bad enough that I had to hear my uncle actually sing this song! Ms. Salvarez from across the street called the police because she thought we were slaughtering cats!_

_KissTheCook: Oh my god! No way!_

_Princess: >sent the picture my-uncle-talking-with-the-police-in-front-of-the-house.jpg<_

_StandBiMe: LoL_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Good news, everyone! The nice officer didn’t find it necessary to arrest me for disturbance of peace!_

_StandBiMe: Well that escalated quickly_

_Space Nerd TM: wElL ThAt EsCaLaTeD qUiCkLy_

_Shibro: Guys, please! Keith has his first school day and you should be good role models to him!_

_Space Nerd TM: Is he going to give us his disappointed Dad speech now?_

_Shibro: Yes, he is! Please, try to behave today! Lance, no awkward flirting with my baby brother! Pidge, no I’m Dead Inside Jokes! Coran, try not to set anything on fire and Allura, he’s not into gossip, so if you could keep that a little in check, I’d be very grateful!_

_StandBiMe: Hey whts abt hunk?_

_Shibro: What should be with Hunk?_

_Shibro: Hunk is a precious cinnamon roll! He’s perfect!_

_KissTheCook: Hey, I can be quiet the rebel!_

_Space Nerd TM: …_

_StandBiMe: …_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: …_

_Shibro: …_

_Shibro: Maybe I should introduce only Hunk to Keith_

_Space Nerd TM: anyway, guys, gotta go now. Matt gives me a ride!_

_StandBiMe: Even after you dangled him out of the window?_

_Space Nerd TM: He’s a good bro!_

_KissTheCook: He’s scared of them!_

_Space Nerd TM: Probably._

_> Space NerdTM is offline<_

_Princess: Okay, we have to go too! See you later, guys!_

_> Princess is offline<_

_> MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is offline<_

_KissTheCook: Gotta catch the bus too! I’m excited to meet your brother today! Sounds like an awesome dude!_

_Shibro: He really is!_

_> KissTheCook is offline<_

_StandBiMe: So its only us left_

_> Shibro is offline<_

_StandBiMe: … or not_

„Nervous?“, Shiro asked glancing at the passenger seat. They were driving to school in his old Volvo.

 

Keith shrugged, “It’s not like this is the first time I’m going to a new school.”

 

“Yes, but hopefully the last.”, Shiro patted his knee in sympathy, “And you’re going to meet my friends! I’m sure, you’ll like them! They’re a bit weird at times but I’m sure you won’t mind.”

 

“Shiro, you don’t have to do this! I got along without friends before, you don’t have to drag me along.”

 

“Getting along isn’t enough, Keith. I want you to be happy. Besides, I’m honestly sure you’ll like them and I want to spend time with my little brother!”, he tousled his hair, “You know, you’re not a burden, right?”

 

Keith sighed, ”I’m not good with people.”

 

“It’s going to be all right.”

 

Keith had been a loner for as long as he could think. Even before their parents had divorced, he didn’t have much friends. During the time, he’d lived with his Mum, he’d pretty much given up on making friends. To him, friendship didn’t come easy and building bonds took some time. Keith never knew how long they were going to stay at one place beforehand. Sometimes it was only for a few days or weeks and even if they actually stayed for more than two months, he would have to leave his friends behind eventually. 

 

Shiro’s friends on the other hand, actually seemed quite nice from what he’d told him.

 

There was Lance, who flirted with everyone. Loud, bi and pretty annoying at times. Actually, he was a pretty sensitive guy who just needed reassurance every now and then. He had a big family and very cool parents from what he knew.

Hunk was the responsible one. A good friend who’d always lend you an ear when you needed someone to talk. He and Lance were best friends since Kindergarten. Keith had heard a lot about his amazing cooking skills. He was quiet and patient and absolutely in love with a girl named Shay.

The one Keith thought, he was probably the most likely to get along with was Pidge. They had a lot of a mad scientist, but they also had a dark sense of humour and could be fairly hot headed sometimes. They were also continually sleep deprived and addicted to caffeine. Most of that were things, Keith could absolutely relate to.

Then, there were Allura and her uncle Coran. They lived together in a big house owned by Allura’s rich father. Since he was at business trips more often than he was home, it was her uncle who’d helped to raise her after their parents divorced. Coran was only a few years older than Shiro and was working at their school as nurse. He was a little weird and had a thing for moustaches, but all in all he was a great guy. Allura was nice, beautiful and popular. As Shiro told him about her the first time, he thought, he wouldn’t be able to stand her. She sounded like the girls that used to make fun of him or feel sorry for his social awkwardness and lack of friends. There was nothing Keith hated more than to be pitied! But after some time, he changed his mind about her. In Shiro’s stories she sounded genuinely nice and unlike him, his brother actually had pretty good people skills.

“We’re there.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Thursday, 7:47AM_

_KissTheCook > StandBiMe_

_> KissTheCook entered the conversation<_

_StandBiMe is online_

_StandBiMe: Huuuunk ? do u think hell be ther?_

_KissTheCook: The hot guy with the mullet?_

_StandBiMe: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FUTURE HUSBAND HOT_

_StandBiMe: but yes_

_StandBiMe: Im going to see him today right_

_KissTheCook: idk_

_KissTheCook: I mean it’s quite possible, but please don’t get your hopes on._

_StandBiMe: ofc not_

_StandBiMe: U r going tobe me best man though right ?_

_KissTheCook: See! That’s exactly what I meant! But, yes, of course, I will._

_StandBiMe: We r gonna get married at  beach in l8 june . Allura snd my sisters will put flowers into our hair. pidge does the firework and we’ ll say, ‘yes, I will’ while behind us the suns going down colouring the water red and purple_

_KissTheCook: Awww! That’s cute, man! A little creepy since you don’t even know his name, but cute!_

_StandBiMe: n jst imagine our wedding night ! do u think hed let me douse himm with l ukewarm caramel so I can lick it offf every part of his body? bc I totaly would, yknow but I can imagine that it#s not too comfortable to have it stick between ur ass cheeks or in ur bush_

_StandBiMe: butno risk, no fun right?_

_StandBiMe: hunk?_

_StandBiMe: My friend ? my dude? My Patrick to my Sponge Bib? My hole to my ass?_

_StandBiMe: U still there_

_KissTheCook: Okay, after I washed my eyes with soap, banged my head against a door and took a swing of the whiskey bottle, I’m only mildly grossed out anymore._

_KissTheCook: BUT DON’T YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!!!_

_StandBiMe: Funny Pidge said exactly the same haha_

_KissTheCook: I don’t get paid enough for this_

_StandBiMe: Marie ust told me to hurry the fuck up. Do u think this keith guy is going to be nice_

_KissTheCook: The way Shiro speaks of him, yes._

_StandBiMe: I hope sp_

_StandBiMe: Okay, see u in schhol_

_> StandBiMe is offline<_

_> KissTheCook is offline<_

 

Grinning, Lance threw his back over his shoulder. Usually, he wasn’t this excited to go to school but since there was the chance to meet Small Pale and Handsome, how he liked to call his future husband, he didn’t mind the lesson too much anymore. God, these purple eyes had cast a spell over him! And those hips!

 

Even if he knew, he barely had a chance with someone like him, he at least had to try.

 

Besides, he was curious to get to know Shiro’s mysterious little brother. From what the older student had told him, he was an interesting person and would actually fit quite nicely in their gang.

 

The prospect of making a new friend and a boyfriend at the same day was something that awoke the ambitious part of his brain. Hopefully, this Keith was actually as nice as Shiro made him out to be. Okay, he probably was. Lance had little siblings himself and even though they were pretty cool he couldn’t imagine wanting them to hang out with him and his friends every day. Keith had to be special.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunk on the contrary, didn’t worry much as he made his way to school. Originally, he’d planned to take the bus but then he’d been busy writing with Lance and decided to take the shortcut through the small forest and the fields. It was a way of fifteen minutes and once more Hunk wondered why he didn’t walk to school more often. The bus had to drive through the city and usually took at least 25 minutes.

Additionally, it was loud and full and you barely got a seat.

 

No matter what his friends said, the reason he took the bus wasn’t Shay. She was a nice girl that was all! Okay, maybe he had noticed that she was pretty and sweet and smelled like strawberry fields in the hot July sun, so what? That didn’t mean anything, right?

Okay, who was he trying to fool? He was head over heels in love with her!

 

Still, taking the bus every day instead of saving ten minutes wasn’t half as crazy as the things Lance did! Hunk loved his best friend dearly, always had and always would, but sometimes Lance could only be described as completely insane. If Hunk thought of the stunts he’d already pulled to get the attention of someone he thought of as attractive, it made him sad. Lance was a sweet caring guy. If someone gave him a chance, he’d probably be the most amazing and attentive boyfriend ever! Instead, he was usually misjudged because of the flirting. He tried too hard which put off most people.

The more he often he got rejected, the more insecure he got and his uncertainty made him try even harder.

 

Hunk sighed. He wished nothing more than for his best friend to finally get someone who could see right through him and give him what he so desperately needed. Well, maybe things were going to work out with this emo boy Lance wouldn’t stop speaking of. On the other hand, he kinda did sound like a fuck boy. Who went around kissing strangers at petrol stations? Not that he was going too judge, he only didn’t want to see him get hurt again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So, you’re going to meet Shiro’s brother today?”, Matt asked for like the twentieth time this morning and Pidge already regretted to have accepted his offer to drive them. Maybe taking him by his feet and dangle him out of the window again would help… but probably not while he was driving.

 

“Yes.”, they sighed instead. “Do you know anything about him?”

 

Matt and Shiro had already been friends before he’d met Pidge and the others. Did Shiro speak much about his younger brother back then? They looked suspiciously at Matt.

 

The older Holt shrugged. “I met Keith after his Mum had this accident. Nice kid. Sassy. You’ll like him! He was barely thirteen back then. I felt sorry for both of them when he had to go back to his mother. I know, it broke Shiro’s heart and Keith’s probably too.”

 

Pidge swallowed. As much as they fought with their brother, they couldn’t imagine their live without him. They hadn’t known it had actually affected Shiro this much. Maybe because they hadn’t known him before they parents had divorced or perhaps cause he’d never spoken much about how it bothered him to be separated from his brother. Maybe they should’ve thought more about it.

 

“Anyway, I guess he’s Lance’s type. I’d like to see Shiro’s reaction when Lance tries to get into his baby brother’s pants.”, Matt grinned and Pidge had to laugh. Yes, that sounded more like their weird Nerd brother.

 

“I’m not sure if your plan would be working though. He has a crush on some boy he met at his Dad’s petrol station. He doesn’t even know the name, but that’s not bothering him much.”

 

“Sounds like Lance!”

 

“Yes! Last evening he spend two and a half hours describing me the curve of this guy’s ass, the way his lips taste and how hot his mullet and the red leather jacket looked on him and then he asked why not everyone can have purple eyes! To make it even worse, he told me about this dirty sex fantasies of him and I-“

 

“Wait! Did you say mullet, red leather jacket and purple eyes?”, Matt’s eyes grew big.

 

“Err, yes? And Lance said something about ‘the most perfect ass in-“

 

Matt only stared at her. The cars behind them at the traffic lights began to honk calling attention to the fact that the lights had turned green. All of a sudden, he began to laugh so hard tears began to roll down his cheeks.

 

Pidge stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “Did you hit your head when I dangled you out of the window this morning?”

 

Matt laughed even harder.

 

“Okay, okay why are you laughing? The last time I’ve seen you like this, Lance slipped on a plastic bag and fell into a cowpat – face first.”

 

Matt whipped away the tears still laughing. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise. You’ll understand later.”

 

Pidge shook their head. They should definitely be a little more careful in the future when they’d hang their brother out of the window again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Come on, we’re gonna be late, Coran!”

 

“And who’s fault is that? Who needed so long for making their hair?”

 

“You!”, Allura put her hands on her hips, “Why do you even need hair spray for your moustache?”

 

“One day, you’ll understand the importance of beard care!”, he said stroking over his moustaches.

 

Allura pulled a slightly disgusted face, “I really hope not.”

 

Coran grabbed for the car keys but she swathed his hand away. “I drive! One time almost getting arrested has to be enough for one day!”

 

“I think you underestimate me!”, Coran protested but didn’t try to reach for the keys again. “Anyway, what do you think Keith will be like?”

 

They made their way to the car. “I don’t know. Maybe like Shiro in shy or something?”

 

Coran grinned, “I’m sure, you’d like it if he was like his brother. Big and hot and the perfect amount of muscles!”, he winked.

Allura hid her blush behind her hands. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“What about this notebook of yours where you solely wrote his name and hearts all over the pages?”

 

“Do you want to talk about that one time you were drunk and seriously believed Pidge was a Hobbit? You even offered them to take them to mount doom!”

 

Coran paled, “It would’ve been incredible nice of you to stop me from carrying them all the way up onto the rooftop where they threw my key ring into the chimney!”

 

Allura laughed at the memory. She loved her weird uncle so much she sometimes was actually glad her parents had divorced and her Dad was almost constantly on business trips.

However, her uncle being part of her clique had also negative side effects. Like him teasing her about her crush.

 

Speaking of Shiro, she was actually excited to meet his little brother. They’d spoken a lot about Keith during the last weeks. She was one of the very few persons that knew how much the separation had hurt Shiro and how happy he was to get him back. But he was also concerned. The life with his mother had left marks on Keith and Shiro was about to find out how deep they were.

 

The way Shiro spoke of him, Keith had to be a very strong person but the more he’d told her, the more she’d began to wonder at what cost.

 

Allura was determined to help them as much as possible. She couldn’t explain it but for some reason she felt responsible. Maybe it was only because he was the little brother of her crush but if she thought more about it she found some parallels to her own life; both their parents were divorced and they lived with a parent that was constantly traveling. Only she had Coran, her friends and a permanent residence.

 

Sighing, she turned left. She hoped everything was going to turn out all right for Keith and Shiro.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Keith had thought about telling Shiro he already knew someone at their school. He didn’t want to start his new life with his brother with a secret. It was no nice way to pay him back for everything Shiro already did for him.

 

If they hadn’t flirted and kissed and the guy hadn’t been so cute, he’d probably already told him by now. But he knew how protective Shiro could get and even without him actively trying to intimidate somebody, he could be quite scary with his height and the muscles, not to forget the scar upon his nose.

 

Keith wasn’t even sure how it could’ve come to this. He had never ever flirted with anybody! Usually he wouldn’t even notice somebody flirting with him until they were grabbing his ass or trying to kiss him. Useless to say these guys always went home with a black eye or a bloody nose.

 

But the boy at the petrol station had been different. Somehow cute. God, cute! He’d never thought of himself as someone who’d go for the cute flirty kind! Anyway, he’d been direct. Not like ‘I want to fuck you right here, on the cowling of your car in front of everyone’ but more like ‘Hey, I like you, I’m interested and don’t make a secret out of it’. He liked it when people were direct.

 

Still, he couldn’t even begin to explain how this could’ve happened! He wasn’t good with people and would usually even avoid looking them in the eye or smiling when he was forced to talk. But he had been in a good mood! It had been the day, he finally moved in with Shiro and he’d been excited to see the older one again. At the station, they’d played his favourite Depeche Mood song and when this boy had started flirting, he hadn’t thought much about it, thus he might’ve actually flirted back! And then the kiss! How did you kiss someone by accident? Or better how did you get kissed by accident? He couldn’t even remember who’d done the first step.

 

Keith knew, if there should ever develop something serious, he’d definitely tell Shiro. But the chances weren’t exactly high that he’d see Gasoline Boy again. He didn’t even know his name and even if they should meet again, he probably wouldn’t be interested in something serious. And Keith wasn’t either, right?

 

“Okay, do you know where you have to go?”, Shiro asked for the third time.

 

“Yes, Shiro.”

 

“Fine. Have fun! And don’t forget, I see you after lesson at the lockers!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes at his brother before he vanished into the crowd.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His first class was chemistry. Their teacher was nice enough not to yell at him for not having his books yet, so Keith would call it a success.

 

Like he’d promised Shiro, he waited at his locker for him and his friends after class was over. He’d put his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked at his feet. It was a pose he’d gotten accustomed of. He found that if you didn’t make eye contact, people were far less likely to come nearer and try to start a conversation.

 

Still observing his shoe tips, he didn’t notice a familiar face  approach.

 

“Oh my god!”, Lance stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“What?”, Pidge asked, “We don’t have time for drama right now, Lance! Shiro’s going to kill us if-“

 

“That’s him!”, he gasped pointing at the boy standing awkwardly beside the lockers. “That’s Small Pale and Handsome!”

 

“Do you want to talk to him, buddy? Pidge and I can go and tell Shiro, you’ll need a few minutes.”, Hunk offered sensing that it was important for Lance.

“That’s the reason, you’re going to be my best man!”

 

Pidge shook their head. “Today everyone loses their fucking minds!”, they mumbled. “At least be nice to him. He looks like he’s expecting to get hit in the face every minute.”

 

“Don’t worry, Pidgey, I’m going to be *very* nice!”, Lance grinned causing Pidge to roll their eyes.

 

“Good luck, buddy!”, Hunk wished before he dragged Pidge away.

 

Lance took a deep breath. He hadn’t wanted his friends to know but he was actually quite nervous. Did he have much of a chance with a guy like that? No, probably not. But he had flirted back and he hadn’t lied about to which school he was going! Not to forget the kiss!

 

He approached him slowly in the hope he’d look up from the floor at some point. He didn’t, so Lance had to clear his throat to get the smaller boy’s attention. “I think I know you, handsome stranger!”, he grinned showing all his non-existent confidence, “I’m sorry to interrupt your staring contest with the floor but I wanted to see your pretty eyes again.”

 

Keith was more than surprised to see the guy from yesterday suddenly standing in front of him. His surprise grew with every word he spoke and he had no idea how to respond. Shiro was going to be there soon and with him his friends! He didn’t want their first impression of him to be his awkward flirting!

 

On the contrary, there was this boy in front of him smiling beautifully and hopefully at him like he actually mattered to him.

 

“Hi.”, was all he got out but to the taller boy, this didn’t seem to matter. He lit up like a pine tree at Christmas. Heaven, this guy was beautiful! Well-tanned, sharp eyebrows, beautiful very kissable lips… kissable lips? What on earth was wrong with him?!

“I wasn’t sure I’d see you again. The name’s-“

 

“Lance! Keith!” Shiro.

 

The two spun around.

 

“I see you’ve already got to know each other! That’s amazing!”

 

Both boys visibly paled.

 

“You’re Shiro’s brother?”

 

“You’re Shiro’s friend?”

 

Before Shiro had the chance to say something he got distracted by Pidge starting to laugh like a mad man. He turned looking at them quizzically. Shiro was about to ask when he saw Allura and Coran approaching.

 

“I’ll be right back!”, he stated and ran off to get his friends.

 

“Oh god! This can’t be true!”, Keith mumbled.

 

“So, this is the emo guy with the great ass?”, Pidge grinned, Lance looked scandalized, “The boy you’d like to lick caramel off from every part of his body? Small Pale and Handsome AND Shiro’s baby brother!?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Keith cheeks had become dark red. This had to be a nightmare.

 

Lance turned to him, “I’m so sorry, if I had known you’re Shiro’s brother, I would’ve never kissed you, I swear!”

 

Again, Keith didn’t know what to say. What were the right words when you found out that the only guy you’d ever shown interest in, turned out to be one of the best friends of your brother. “It’s okay, I guess, I mean, I didn’t know either, so…”

 

“Oh my god! This is so amazing!”, Pidge grinned, “Shiro’s absolutely going to kill you!”

 

“Nobody’s going to tell him anything!”, Lance said looking at Keith, “Or do you want to…?”

 

“Heaven, no!”

 

The four fell into an awkward silence. Keith and Lance were embarrassed, Pidge was amused and Hunk wondered what on earth he’d done to deserve this. Why did everything had to be so complicated?

 

“So, uh, you’re Keith?”, he broke the silence, “Shiro told us a lot about you. Welcome to our school. I’m Hunk by the way.”

 

Keith shook his hand still a bit awkwardly, “Thank you. So, you’re the cook. Nice to meet you, I guess.”, he glanced at Lance then back to his shoelaces before his eyes wandered over to the still laughing Pidge. “You seem sadistic, you must be Pidge,”

 

Lance and Hunk laughed while Pidge glared at them. “This is what Shiro says about me behind my back?”

 

“No, his actual words were ‘You’ll like the gremlin’.”

 

“I’m going to murder him.”, Pidge said before they grinned at Keith. “It’s true though. But I’m not half as bad as my brother!”

 

“I heard about that too.”

 

Pidge grinned manically “Since this is the first time we meet one of Lance’s ‘special friends’, I have so many questions! Who kissed whom first? Is Lance as awful as a kisser as I think he is? Did you have the feeling he knew what he did or was he more like an overexcited puppy licking everything he could reach and-?”

“Pidge!”, Lance had been busy gaping at Keith and realized far too late that he should’ve interrupted them ages ago. “When I wanted to tell you about him, you told me to shut the fuck up!”

 

“Yes, but I thought he was just some fuck boy – no offense, Keith! - but your boy toy turning out to be Shiro’s little brother makes it interesting!”

 

Keith grimaced. That was typical! During all the 16 years of his existence, he’d made out with exactly one guy! Not only had this guy to turn out to be one of the best friends of his brother, no, additionally, he of course had to tell his friends about it in detail! Naturally, they had to think about him as some kind of ‘fuck boy’ like Pidge put it.

He bit his bottom lip. How should he justify his actions? Suddenly he wished for a brain tumour. One that would kill him fast. Like right now.

He knew how much it meant to Shiro that he liked his friends and vice versa but now they had a completely wrong impression of him!

 

“Oh my god! Do you remember what Shiro wrote when Lance told us about what happened at the petrol station?”, Pidge began to laugh again, “He said Go, get him and use protection! Shiro basically gave Lance the permission to screw his precious baby brother!”

 

“Pidge, that’s enough!”, Hunk intervened.

 

“Keith, I’m really sorry! If I would’ve guessed that you-“

 

“You don’t have to apologize. It was nobody’s fault. Could we change the topic maybe?”

 

Before anyone could answer, Shiro came back dragging Coran and Allura along. “Keith, this are Allura and Coran.”

 

“Uh, hi.”, Keith turned around to greet them, grateful he had an excuse to stop staring at Lance. The man in front of him was about as tall as Shiro with coppery, almost orange hair and a very conspicuous beard in the same colour. “Nice moustache.”

 

Coran beamed stroking over his moustache proudly. “Why, thank you! I like this boy, Shiro!”

 

Allura giggled and Shiro tousled his brother’s hair affectionately.

 

“Hi, Keith.”, she shook his hand smiling warmly at him, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Shiro talked about you a lot. How was your first period?”

 

“Well, we had chemistry and no one had to call the fire department, so I guess you could call it a success.”, he shrugged not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. Allura was almost as tall as her uncle. She was very beautiful with amazing, almost white hair and blue eyes. For a second, he wondered if Shiro’d ever told him if Allura and Lance were related. With the same tall but slim figure, the dark tan and the blue eyes they kinda looked similar. He didn’t dare asking though.

 

Allura laughed. She had a beautiful laugh and Keith could understand why his brother had fallen so hard for her.

 

“You already know Lance, Hunk and Pidge?”, Shiro asked.

 

“Err, yeah, you could, err, say so.”, Keith glanced at Lance who apparently was at loss for words.

 

Shiro looked a little suspicious as if he was sensing that there was something not quite right, but all in all he was so pleased that everything was working out so far and his friends seemed to like Keith, that he let it slip. “Lance is in the same English and math course as you and I think you also have PE together.”

 

“Oh, well that’s great.”, Keith said not sounding too convinced by his own words.

 

“Yeah, who knows maybe you have even more things in common! Wouldn’t that be great?”

 

“Very subtle, Shiro.”, Keith murmured.

 

“I think we have art together. Our teacher told us last week we’d get a new student. I volunteered to work with you on our recent project, it’s a partner work.”, Hunk explained, “Unless of course, you’d rather-“

 

“No. Thanks, that’s really nice of you.”

 

“No problem, man.”, Hunk beamed. He had to say that all in all he liked Keith. Sure, it was a little weird that he’d made out with his best friend and his first thought upon this discovery had been ‘Fuck boy!’ but once again, he found that he shouldn’t judge people too quickly. Keith seemed like a nice guy, maybe a bit guarded but he was sure this would get better once he came to know Keith better.

 

The rest of the break they mainly spoke about the courses they had together and teachers. Keith really tried to concentrate on what he was told and it wasn’t that he didn’t like Shiro’s friends, but he couldn’t help glancing at Lance ever so often. What did this mean? Were they going to be a thing now? No, they couldn’t be. Lance was one of the closest friends of his, on good days only slightly overprotective brother and even if he would be interested, he’d probably never dare to make a move on him. Nobody who knew Shiro, presumably would.

 

Lance wasn’t doing any better. He hadn’t truly expected to meet Small Pale and- Keith again. He flirted a lot but it never worked out. Even if he thought he’d succeeded he was usually proved wrong. Sometimes the number they’d given him turned out to be fake or when they actually said yes to a date, he got stood up. That was life. At least he didn’t give up.

 

But Keith hadn’t lied when he said they were going to the same school or that he didn’t own a phone at the moment (Shiro’d told them that the twenty year old Nokia his brother owned had kicked the bucket a few weeks ago) and when he’d seen him standing there, he had _hoped_ for a minute.

Yes, it was probably childish and stupid but the mere idea that someone like Keith could be interested in him, had been overwhelming.

 

The fact that Keith was Shiro’s brother * _did*_ change a few things, though. Shiro had made very clear that he was going to protect Keith who had been through a lot and couldn’t use any more trouble. Furthermore, he’d clarified that he counted Lance as said trouble.

 

And Shiro wasn’t wrong. Lance could be annoying and daring and he’d probably done more impulsive things than the others altogether. If Shiro would agree to someone taking his brother out, it would probably be somebody responsible like Hunk.

 

Besides, they were supposed to become friends.

 

“Hey, Keith.”, he heard Allura speak up, “What are you doing this afternoon? We planned on meeting at mine to talk about the poor guy who was desperate enough to let Lance snog him. Maybe you’d like to come too?”

 

Keith paled visibly and looked down at his feet while Lance let out a fake laugh, “Haha! Good one, Allura. I still believe you’re only jealous though.”

 

Nobody paid attention to him which was probably better, anyways.

 

Shiro who mistook Keith’s behaviour as simple uncertainty felt obligated to say something. “We actually thought about making a list with the things we still need for his room and in general. If we make it in time, I’ll give you a call.”

 

Keith knew, Shiro was giving him the possibility not to have to go without saying so or seeming rude and he was honestly grateful for this. Nevertheless, he was slightly annoyed by the fact Shiro thought he couldn’t speak for himself.

 

“Oh, I see! If you should have time left, just come over. After we’re done speaking about the Petrol Station Guy, we could show you the city if Shiro hasn’t done so yet. You know, the insider tour where we show you the best ice cream shops.”

 

“Or where to get the best weed!”, Coran wriggled his eyebrows.

 

“We need to show you this strange guy who tries to sell weapons to everyone who pass by and when you ask him, he shows you normal bread knifes, wrapped up in tissues!”, Pidge grinned in excitement.

 

“What about the statue of this naked girl? You know, the one that wears, thanks to some 7th grader, black silken lingerie.”, Lance suggested.

 

“The pharmacist that offers free condoms to everyone who’s older than ten!”

 

Shiro covered Keith ears. “Guys!”

 

Keith freed himself from Shiro’s grip, “What? You draw the line at condoms, not at guns, drugs or naked girls and dessous?!”

 

“Yes, Shiro! Let the poor boy grow up! Let him make mistakes! Be a bro!”, Lance saw his chance and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder. If he didn’t want Shiro to know that Mr Hot Leather Jacket was his precious little brother, he should probably act normal.

 

“You mean like kissing a guy you barely know because you like his jacket?”, Pidge grinned knowingly causing Lance to turn beet red.

 

Shiro laughed, “Right! As if Keith would ever do something like this!”

 

“Yeah, man, no offense, but that sounds pretty impulsive, even to me!”, Keith laughed awkwardly turning to Lance who pouted.

 

Well, there were two who could play this game. “That’s what you say now in front of your brother slash bodyguard! But I bet you’re up for a lot of things when he isn’t looking.”, he grinned suggestive.

 

Shiro got white as chalk as Keith only grinned back liking the daring tone.

 

“Was that an offer?”, he raised his eyebrows.

 

“You wish!”

 

“You wish I wished!”

 

 _True_. Lance swallowed. He wished that Keith wished that it was an offer. God, why couldn’t Keith behave like some asshole, so he could stop thinking about how cute he was?! If he already thought so after ten minutes, what would happen if they actually spend time together and he got to know him? Would he be able to hold back? Did he have another choice? Was it worth risking his friendship to Shiro? “You wish I wished you wished!”

 

“You wish I wished you wished I-“

 

“Keith! Lance!”, Shiro looked slightly desperate.

 

“Oh my god!”, Pidge whispered to Hunk, “Flirt-fighting is a thing!”

 

“It’s kinda cute!”, Hunk whispered back, “Annoying but cute!”

 

As if on cue, the school bell rang and they had to go back to their class rooms. Lance would’ve liked to use the opportunity to talk with Keith but unfortunately they had to go in two completely different directions. Maybe he’d get his chance this afternoon.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thanks for the nice feedback! Enjoy!

“How was your first day?”, Shiro was already waiting at the car after the last class was over.

 

“Okay, I guess. This school is better than most schools I was before.”

 

Shiro tousled his hair smiling, “Yes? I’m glad you like it here.”

 

They entered the car and Shiro began to drive. “Anything special you want to eat? Dad won’t be home until 10PM but he always leaves one of his credit cards home in case I need something to eat or materials for school or something.”

 

Keith thought about saying that his Mum used to do the same but he knew it would probably only make Shiro mad or even worse, worried. In the end, he settled for simply shaking his head. “I don’t care. Whatever you want is fine by me. Unless you want something with milk in it. In this case I have to get my medication first.”

 

Right. Shiro’d almost forgotten Keith was lactose intolerant. “I already got you an appointment for next week, so you can get a prescription.”

 

Keith nodded. He was used to getting along without pills since they were seldomly long enough at one place to go to a doctor and get the meds. On the rare occasions his mother cooked, she’d used soy milk. “Thanks.”

 

“How about some sandwiches, then? We can go shopping later and eat something properly for dinner.”, Shiro suggested.

 

“Sounds good. Does this town have a library by the way?”

 

“Yes. I haven’t been there that often yet, but Pidge and Hunk go there quite frequently.” Shiro wanted to ask what Keith thought of his friends since the moment he’d introduced them but he didn’t want to seem too pushy or annoying, neither to Keith nor to them. “If you want to we can go there after shopping?”, he suggested.

„That would be great.”, It was one of the first things, Keith usually did when he came into a new city and his mother said they were going to stay a while. He liked libraries. Out of all public places, they were probably the ones he felt the most comfortable with. They were quiet, contained a lot of books and the people there were focused on their books and didn’t expect him to make conversation.

 

Furthermore, lending books was a good way of passing time. When he came home from school his mother usually wasn’t there. Normally, she was busy examining weird holes in corn fields or studying the history of some hunted house. She left him money to buy something to eat if there was a shop or a diner near their cheap flat. Keith had always liked to read but owning a lot of books wasn’t exactly favourable if you were moving a lot. So, Keith had settled for lending books to pass time since he didn’t have friends.

 

They had fallen silent. Shiro had to physically hold himself back not to ask Keith the question he wanted to ask since this very morning.

 

Keith had noticed it and grinned. Shiro would always wait for him until he was ready to speak about something.

 

He tried very hard not to push too much knowing it would only cause Keith to withdraw, so he waited till Keith came of his own accord to talk about whatever was bothering him. It didn’t always work out but all in all it was a successful method.

 

“Your friends * _are_ * nice.”, Keith finally decided to take mercy on him. “Is Pidge related to Matt?”

 

“You remember Matt?”, Shiro asked in surprise.

 

“Sure. Cool guy.”, Keith snorted, “Did you know he used to put salt into your coke whenever you looked away to see when you’d notice?”

 

“Since I drank the coke, definitely no!”, Shiro shook his head. This was typical for Matt! “Why didn’t you say something, back then?”

 

“Well, I also wanted to see when you’d notice. I still don’t understand how you could drink this shit. At the end, almost half of the glass was filled with salt!”

 

“Okay, introducing you to Matt was a mistake.”, Shiro sighed, “You don’t have to go to Allura later if you don’t want to. You know, I’d like you to make some friends but I don’t want to force you to anything and-“

 

“Shiro, it’s fine. I like them. Besides, I would never pass such a great opportunity to show your old baby pictures!”, Keith chose the exact moment the car came to a halt in front of their house to get out as fast as possible and ran inside laughing.

 

“You little-“, Shiro interrupted himself to chase after his brother.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thursday, 14:36PM_

_> StandBiMe entered Team Free Will<_

_Space Nerd TM is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_StandBiMe: guys! I neeed ye1 This is n emergency._

_StandBiMe: Meet u in 20min at mine_

_Space Nerd TM: Fine, but only because I already finished homework for this week and I’m bored_

_KissTheCook: Is there a reason you only wrote me and Pidge?_

_KissTheCook: Is this about Keith?_

_> StandBiMe is offline<_

_Space Nerd TM: What have I done to deserve this?????_

_KissTheCook: Come on! It can’t be that bad!_

_Space Nerd TM: …_

_KissTheCook: Sorry. You’re right. I forgot this is about Lance._

_KissTheCook: I take everything back_

_Space Nerd TM: Well, I gotta go to mentally prepare myself for this conversation. C u_

_> Space NerdTM is offline<_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“You called us because of * _what_ *?!”

 

“I see that this is a problem, man, but I don’t know how we could probably help you with this.”, Hunk tried.

 

They were sitting on Lance’s bed, the only clean spot in sight. The rest of his room was full of dirty clothes, books, papers, open bags of chips and empty pizza cartons scattered all over the place. Hunk ignored the urge to smack Lance on the back of his head and start cleaning immediately. Lance had always been chaotic like this and he didn’t seem to mind too much.

 

“I thought about an intervention. Or no, actually it would be half intervention, half encouragement.”

 

“Err…?”, Hunk wasn’t getting it.

 

“One of you has to try to stop me from making a move on Keith, the other one has to encourage me to make a move on Keith. Understood?”

 

“I’m going to be Team Contra Klance!”, Pidge said before Hunk could even breath.

 

Lance gasped deeply offended, “Klance? Why not Leith?”

 

“Sounds better.”

 

Lance grumbled, “Fine. Hunk you have to do the encouraging part, then. Can we start?”

 

“Shiro’s going to bite off your dick.”, Pidge stated in a beat making Lance swallow. They had a point. Lance liked his dick.

 

“Come on! You act like Shiro’s some kind of seven headed monster! I’m sure he wants Keith to be happy and he knows Lance is a good guy. Otherwise, he wouldn’t hang out with him so much.”

 

That… sounded actually reasonable.

 

“He’s still going to bite his dick off.”

 

However, that too.

 

“Shiro’s a reasonable adult and he knows Keith isn’t a little child anymore. If you talk to the both of them before you try anything, everything should be fine.”, the truth was, Hunk wasn’t sure at all that it would be that easy but it seemed important to Lance so he had to play along.

 

“And what if it doesn’t work out? You know if you do this, you won’t have another chance than to spend the rest of your live with him. Either you stay together until you both die, or you break his heart and Shiro kills you.”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I only know him since a few hours.”, it was way too early to decide if he wanted to spend the rest of his live with him!

 

“There would still be the small possibility of Keith breaking Lance’s heart, instead of vice versa.”

 

“Thanks, Hunk, now I feel better.”

 

“Sorry, man. I’m just trying to help. You obviously like Keith otherwise you wouldn’t even consider risking Shiro’s friendship. I know how much your friends mean to you. Maybe, you should just talk with Keith to hear what he thinks and then consider your options.”, Hunk suggested.

 

That really sounded like a promising idea. There was ultimately the, not exactly small chance that Keith wasn’t even interested in him like this. Sure, they had kissed but Lance had been a stranger to him and it hadn’t seemed to be very likely they’d see each other ever again.

 

“Hunk, you are a very wise man!”, Lance grinned hugging his best friend.

 

Pidge rolled their eyes, “You actually fell for that?! Softie!”

 

“Go, get him, tiger!” Hunk whispered.

 

“You are so going to be my best man!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allura hung up the phone, “That was Shiro. He and Keith are coming over this afternoon.”

 

“So, that’s what you spoke about half an hour.”, her uncle grinned.

 

“Coran, I swear to god-“

 

“You know, if you decided to go out with him, I’d be very happy for you.”

 

Allura looked up in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Of course! He’s a good guy! I mean, I’d still have to mention that I’m going to hang him up on his balls if he hurts you, but otherwise I’d be happy for you!”

 

Allura groaned burying her head into the couch. “You are the worst uncle ever!” She threw a pillow at his head missing him by a few inches.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 Shiro stared at the rather short list in his hands that Keith had given to him after lunch.

  * _Curtains_
  * _Bookshelves_



 

Shiro turned the paper around. Nothing. “Keith?”

 

“Yes, Shiro?”

 

“What’s this?”, the older one asked holding up the piece of paper.

 

Keith shrugged. “You told me I should make a list with things I need for my room.”

 

“Keith, that’s not a list! That are barely two words.”, Shiro knew Keith had never required much. Even when they were kids, he’d always found a way to keep himself occupied; either with reading, hiking or simply thinking. He used to climb onto the highest trees with ease and jump like a monkey from branch to branch almost causing Shiro to get a heart attack at times.

But this wasn’t enjoying the simple life or being a loner anymore. This was… actually, Shiro didn’t know what this was. Sad? Alarming? Shiro shook his head. “I thought more about things like an armchair, a desk, a couch, carpets, a computer or a laptop, shelves, a desk lamp, posters, a TV, maybe a radio if you-“

 

“Shiro! Calm down! I don’t need all these things. I got along just fine without them before.”, Keith couldn’t understand why Shiro was so upset about this. He wasn’t used to having a sofa and soft carpets, so what? It wasn’t exactly the end of the world. He’d never found himself missing such things. Shouldn’t Shiro be glad that their shopping tour wasn’t going to take too long?

 

“I know you don’t need those things but wouldn’t it be nice if you didn’t have to come down each time you want to watch a movie?”

 

“You really think I would mind the few yards?”

 

Shiro was slowly getting rather desperate. “What about a chair and a desk? You have to see that those would be very useful for doing your homework!”

 

Keith shrugged, “I don’t mind sitting on the floor.”

 

 _Patience yields focus, patience yields focus!_ Shiro reminded himself. “Keith, you know Dad owns a lot of money, right? He only never spends much of it because he’s too busy with work. You know, he feels guilty because he’s never been there for you and you’d actually help him if you’d let me buy some stuff for you.”

 

Keith stared at him for a second, then he burst into laughter. “That’s the lamest excuse I ever heard!”, he patted Shiro’s shoulder turning around and went back to his room. “I’m going to read my new school books! Give the word if we have to go. _Oh!_ If that makes you happy, you can add a clock to the list.”

 

Shiro had to keep himself from banging his head against the wall.

 


	5. Chapter 5

At 4PM Keith and a slightly frustrated Shiro waited in front of Coran’s and Allura’s villa for somebody to answer the door.

 

Suddenly, it was ripped open and Pidge and Lance were standing in front of them. Keith could feel his heart flutter as Lance grinned at him.

 

“Keith! My man! My bro! My dude!-“

 

“Which Hogwarts House is better? Gryffindor or Slytherin?”, Pidge burst out sticking out their tongue at Lance.

 

“Slytherin, obviously!”, Keith raised his eyebrows.

 

“Ha!”, Pidge exclaimed while Lance feigned a heart attack.

 

“Don’t tell me you are a rotten Slytherin!”

 

“Let me guess, Gryffindor?”

 

“The one and only!”

 

“What a great start!”, Shiro groaned already feeling a migraine coming on. In the background Pidge was jumping around yelling “I told you so! I told you so!”

 

Much to Shiro’s pleasure, Allura choose this exact moment to enter the floor. Within seconds she grasped the situation and pulled Lance and Pidge away from the other two who hadn’t even managed to get in yet.

 

“You two are so impolite! At least let them get inside first before you assault them! Now go and help Hunk with the coke and the cookies!”, she scolded.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”, Lance said earning a slap on the back on his head. He turned around one more time to Keith grinning at him. “One day I’m going to get you, Slytherin!”

 

“I’m sorry for the attack. Lance brought along a six pack Red Bull and Pidge drank almost three cans until I could stop them. They are like overexcited puppies at times.”, she smiled warmly at Keith who couldn’t help but smile back in return. “Just put your jacket over there and come to the conservatory. Shiro knows the way. I gotta go back to the kitchen to keep them from painting Coran’s moustache. Again.”, she sighed as she heard a loud clatter “Dammit, guys!” and hurried back to the kitchen.

 

Shiro looked after her with a slightly dreamy expression on his face.

 

“You like her!”, Keith realized grinning.

 

“Shut up! I do not!”, Shiro turned bright red.

 

“Yes, you do! Oh my god! This is so perfect! Your kids would be so beautiful!”, Keith laughed at his brother who slowly began to sweat.

 

“That’s ridiculous!”

 

Keith only grinned “Whatever you say, Shiro.”

 

As Shiro and Keith entered the big conservatory, the others were already waiting for them. Keith looked around in wonder. He’d never been into a conservatory before. It was beautiful. Usually, he liked dark rooms better than bright one’s. He had always been a little photosensitive and got migraines a lot so he preferred dark walls with even darker curtains. But being able to see his surroundings was nice for a change. He looked over the exotic plants on the windowsill. He had read a book about plants a few month ago. He was sure if he tried, he would be able to identify some of them.

 

“Come to the dark side!”, Pidge pointed at the seat next to them on one of the two big couches.

 

“Keith grinned, “I thought I already was.”

 

“Yeah? Which misdeeds did you commit?”

 

“When I was like nine I dipped Shiro’s toothbrush into our toilet. He never found out.”

 

Pidge began to laugh so hard, he was afraid they might suffocate while his brother turned slightly greenish and excused himself to rinse his mouth. It didn’t matter that said toothbrush had been thrown away years ago.

 

“Keith, you’re unique!”, they giggled moving over to make more room for Keith.

 

“Well, I better be nice to you then. I like my teeth.”, Hunk said.

 

“Don’t worry. That’s special brother treatment.”

 

“Now that we have discussed Shiro’s dental hygiene, can we please talk about the fact that we’re sitting here with a full Slytherin?”, Lance asked.

 

“I thought Pidge is a Slytherin too.”

 

“No, they are like 80% Ravenclaw and only 20% Slytherin. Despite their protest. I’m 100% Gryffindor, Hunk’s a Hufflepuff, Allura can’t decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, your dear brother is a Gryffindor with like 10% Ravenclaw and Coran is some weird mixture of the three _good_ houses.”

 

“Did he just call Slytherin the bad house?”, Keith turned to Pidge, “Besides, Allura is too cool to be a Gryffindor and her hair really looks like Luna’s.”

 

“Thanks, Keith. Finally someone who understands my problem with calling myself a Gryffindor.”, she winked.

 

“Shiro!”, Lance cried as he noticed the older one re-enter the room again. His face was still a little bit pale. “Help me! Keith said Gryffindors aren’t cool!”

 

“What did you expect? His favourite character is Severus Snape.”, Shiro said dryly taking his seat.

 

“OMG! How can you like someone like Snape?”

 

“How can you like someone as Harry? This boy is just extremely stupid. All the movies plainly consist of Harry being rescued! This guy doesn’t even have a personality and most of the time he behaves like some asshole!”

 

“Exactly! That’s what I tried to tell him for years!”, Pidge exclaimed, “What do you think about Hermine?”

 

“The only Gryffindor I truly like. I think I would’ve put her in Ravenclaw though.”

 

Pidge grinned, “Oh my god, yes! We have to rewatch the Harry Potter movies together!”

 

“Guys! No! You got it all wrong! Shiro! Tell them!”, Lance whined.

 

“You think that’s bad? Try to watch Star Wars with him!”

 

“Who on earth likes Luke? He’s just as bad as Harry! The only thing that’s special about him is the forth!”

 

“And who do you like in Star Wars?”, Coran asked.

 

“Don’t say Anakin! Don’t say Anakin!”, Lance prayed. It was already bad enough that the guy he had a (little!!!) crush on, didn’t like Harry Potter. He wasn’t sure their yet non-existent relationship could take another hit.

 

“Please say Anakin! Please say Anakin!”, Pidge begged.

 

“Anakin, of course! He has an interesting character, is intelligent and quiet the rebel!”

 

“Shiro, I’m officially offering you an exchange: Matt for Keith. I can’t endure this any longer! Yesterday I found him crying in his room after watching Finding Nemo!”

 

“Hey! That’s a sad movie!”, Lance defended his second favourite Disney Movie (first place was Frozen, of course).

 

“Really? What is it about?”, Keith asked.

 

“You never watched Finding Nemo?”, Hunk was the first one to recover from the initially shock, “Dude, how did you survive childhood?”

 

“I had books…? I guess, there’s no book to Finding Nemo.”

 

“Shiro! Why haven’t you brought this poor boy here sooner!”, Lance exclaimed, “That explains of course why he’s a Slytherin and a Darth Vader Fan! Shame on you!”

 

Shiro only chuckled at that.

 

“Hey, I watched Finding Nemo and still like Snape better than Harry!”, Pidge protested.

 

“Yeah, you’re just evil.”

 

“Okay, I guess we have to do another movie sleepover soon.”, Allura intervened, “Now, let’s have some cookies and lemonade and then go and show Keith the city.”

 

“Sorry, I’m lactose intolerant.”, Keith said as Coran offered him a tray of cookies.

 

“Shiro told me you can’t eat milk products, so I bought this cookies. They’re with soy milk.”, Allura informed him while Lance wondered why he found the fact that Keith wasn’t reacting well to milk products so ridiculously endearing. 

 

“That’s very nice of you.”, Keith smiled taking a cookie, “Thanks.”

 

“You are lactose intolerant?”, Hunk asked.

 

Keith nodded as an answer. “Since I haven’t been to a doctor here yet, I don’t have access to the medication.”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous or something?”, Lance wanted to know.

 

He shrugged as an answer, “It’s only a problem if I accidently eat something with milk in it.”

 

“My grandma is lactose intolerant too. Last year she sent me a lot of great recipes that you can do without milk. So far, I didn’t have the chance to try them out on somebody. Would you like to be my test person?”

 

“Err, sure, I guess! Why not?”

 

Shiro leaned back into his chair smiling. This was working out better than he’d expected. Keith was chatting happily with his friends, more in content than he’d seen him in a long time. He seemed to fit into their little group just fine. He could already see them hanging out in Allura’s and Coran’s huge pool in the summer or driving to the beach to go swimming. Keith was going to love Pidge’s Fortress of Obscurity (how they called their room) and he was surely going to share Lance’s ambition for playing Lasertag. Coran would talk about his weird plants he loved so much for hours and Keith would probably listen. He and Hunk would make a great study group and Allura would probably love to braid his hair during their next sleepover. Of course, he and Lance would have to hold him down for this. Revenge for his toothbrush!

 

“Hey, Keith, do you know Supernatural?”, Pidge asked making Shiro groan.

 

Keith looked quizzically at his brother.

 

“He hates it. Ignore him. Do you know it?”

 

“No.”, Keith shook his head.

 

“Oh my god! We have to watch it some time! I swear, you’re so going to love Lucifer!”, Pidge got excited again.

 

“Dude, how come you don’t know Supernatural? It’s like the most famous ghost hunter series ever. Isn’t your mother a ghost hunter?”

 

“Err, yes, kinda. And we didn’t have a TV most of the time so I haven’t really watched much telly.”

 

“That sounds sad.”

 

“It wasn’t. Did you know that you can have fun without a TV?”

 

“Well, that’s kind of a personal question, Keith.”, Lance smirked, “But if you really want to know, I’m sure, we’ll find a way.”

 

“No, Lance! Bad boy!”, Pidge groaned and threw a pillow against his head.

 

“I’m not a dog!”, he complained, “I’m way too sexy to be a furry!”

 

The others rolled simultaneously their eyes.

 

“Besides, having the jaw of a dog wouldn’t be advantageous for hot making out sessions with cute girls and hot boys, if you know what I mean.”, he winked.

 

“Hey, Keith.”, Pidge asked suddenly, “Speaking of Lance’s Sexlife, when was the last time * _you*_ made out with someone?”, they grinned knowingly.

###  **10.04.2018**

Keith and Lance both began to sweat simultaneously. Now, they had everyone’s attention, particularly Shiro’s.

 

“Yeah, right! As if I’d answer this in front of my brother!” _Or the guy who actually was my first real kiss, for whatever reason._

 

Shiro was actually surprised by Keith’s answer. Of course, he knew his brother wasn’t twelve any more but during none of their weekly phone calls, he’d ever expressed the slightest interest in boys or sex. He had to admit, he’d assumed Keith was ace. It had probably been the wishful thinking of an older brother who didn’t want to think about their younger sibling having sex. Maybe he should have a talk with Keith about this on occasion.

 

Finally, the group decided to give Keith the guiding tour through the city they’d promised. Since the Villa was sat a little outside the city, they had to drive into town.

 

Keith, Lance, Hunk and Shiro drove in Shiro’s Volvo, the other’s had taken Allura’s car.

 

Lance and Keith were on the backseat glancing at each other every now and then. Lance was a nervous mess, his heart leaping into his throat. He was sitting right next to the guy he’d kissed not even two days ago and behind the older protective brother of the guy he’d kissed not even two days ago  who’d probably  tear off his lips if he knew. Well, nobody should ever say again that he wasn’t a real adrenalin junkie!

 

By the end of the drive, he almost jumped out of the car.

 

“We should go to the lake in the park first.”, Shiro suggested. He knew Keith liked the nature and the park was perfect for going on walks because it wasn’t far away from their home.

 

It took only five minutes to get from the cars into the park. Keith had to answer more questions by Allura and Coran. Lance pretended not to be interested in what Keith had to say but he knew he probably failed in his attempt.

 

The park was indeed beautiful. Usually, Keith didn’t like parks. They always looked kinda fake with their  perfectly grown trees and the trimmed hedges. A little like a terrarium for humans. Besides, everything was full of people and dog turd.

But this park was actually rather nice with the small lake and the old wooden benches next to the water. At the smallest part of the lake, there was an ancient bridge. Weeping willows stood on both sides of it, stroking the dark brown rail with their branches. It was fairly empty so all of the seats were still free.

 

Shiro saw the smile on Keith’s face letting him know he’d been right.

 

Coran and Allura had brought along drinks and a few of the cookies in a little basket and now handed them out to the others.

 

“Hey, Keith. Where are you originally from?”, Pidge asked suddenly.

 

“Texas.”, he took a sip of his coke.

 

“”Yehaaaw!”, Lance grinned.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Calm down, cowboy!”

 

Keith shook his head laughing. It was crazy how much he began to like Shiro’s friends. Never in his life, he’d been good with people, social gatherings and the like and suddenly there were five people who were just as weird and crazy as him. If he’d be more like Lance, he probably would get overly emotional right now.  

 

“If you admit Slytherin is better than Gryffindor, I’ll show you how to ride a cow one day!”

 

Lance snorted, “There’s only one thing I want you to ride and that’s my co-“

 

“-balt blue bicycle! We get it, Lance!”, Shiro interrupted. The others roared with laughter.

 

“Funny, I really thought he was going to say cock.”, Keith grinned and his older brother pulled a face.

 

“Keith, you’re officially not allowed to leave ever again!”, Pidge giggled and Hunk, Lance and Allura nodded approvingly.

 

“Absolutely! I haven’t seen Shiro change his colour this often within an hour since Halloween 2014!”, Coran exclaimed twirling his moustache.

 

“That’s good, because I don’t think Shiro was planning on letting me leave again, anyway.”

 

“No, I certainly wasn’t.”, Shiro smiled. “We have to get you a smartphone and add you to our group chat.”

 

“You’re one of us now, man.”, Hunk said.

 

“Yes! You’re a bro now and we never let a bro down. Bro-code.”, Lance cried over excitedly gulping down his coke.

”Unless you bang the bro of one of our bros!” Lance began coughing violently as the coke went down the wrong way.

 

Everybody stared at him, Keith slightly paler than the others.

 

“I’m just shocked to hear this kind of language from you, Pidge! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

 

“No, I’m kissing your mother with that mouth!”

 

Lance let out an offended gasp reaching for his heart. He turned to the others seeking for help.

 

“At least, they only said ‘kissing’!”, Keith ‘comforted’ him.

 

“That’s not the only thing I do though!” Keith gave them a high five for that.

 

“Shiro! The Gremlins are mean to me! Make them stop!”, Lance whined. The truth was that he didn’t mind the bickering and the teasing one bit. Quite the reverse! It was actually fun, especially with someone like Keith. Keith. God, how he hated this guy! Why did he have to look so cute when he laughed?! And when his fringe fell into his eyes, he had to keep himself from reaching out for the unruly strands and remove them from his face. His hair in general was amazing (if you overlooked the mullet, that is). If Keith ever was to tie his hair into a bun, Lance was without a doubt going to faint!

 

“I don’t think I can do much for you. You shouldn’t have fed them after midnight!”

 

“I didn’t! It was Hunk!”, Lance protested pulling poor innocent Hunk into the picture.

 

“Well, you were the one who had to bath them!”

 

“Who knows where they were before we found them! I had to somehow get rid off of all the vermin and parasites!”, Lance defended himself. Keith grinned. _Gremlins_. Finally a movie, he knew.

 

“Keith, do you smell this? There’s something in the air.”, Pidge sniffed experimentally, “Oh, I know, it’s murder!”

 

“Please, no! I’m the one who has to clean the mess in the end!”, Coran exclaimed.

 

“If we drowned them in the lake, there wouldn’t be any blood nor remaining body parts.”, Keith pondered.

 

“Well, in this case!”

 

“Speaking of body parts, I’d like to have some ice cream. Why don’t we go get some?”, Pidge suggested.

 

Lance looked up. That was his big chance to speak with Keith in private for a minute. “I’d rather have a blueberry smoothie. Hey, Keith, you should come and get one with me! I mean, you can’t eat ice cream anyway and Lawrence’s has the best smoothies in the city!”

 

“Err, sure.”

 

“Great! Shall we meet here again in like twenty minutes?”, Lance asked.

 

Shiro and Allura nodded simultaneously. “Lance, if you lose Keith ‘by accident’ I’m personally going to drown you.”, Shiro threatened. He couldn’t help being a little suspicious. He’d seen the smirk on Lance’s face right before he suggested Keith should tag along. There was definitely something going on.

 

“Why do people always expect the worst of me? Keith will survive a five minute walk with me!”

 

With this, the group parted. The others went back to the path they’d come from, while Lance and Keith had to go in the opposite direction. Hunk and Pidge both turned around again, Hunk to encourage his best friend and show Lance thumbs up, Pidge to make obscene gestures that left even the blue eyed boy blushing. _Very_ _subtle_ , _guys_.

 

Keith cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Should we, err, I don’t know, like go?”  

 

Even his nervousness was cute. Lance wanted to bang his head against a wall. If Shiro wasn’t going to drown him, he’d probably do it by himself at the end of the day. “Right.”

 

They entered the bridge and Lance had to fight the urge to take Keith’s hand. What the hell was wrong with him?! He barely knew this guy! _*Didn’t stop you from kissing him!*_ The annoying little voice in his head –he called it _Pidge_ \- screamed.

 

He stopped on the middle of the bridge and turned around to Keith who almost ran into him. Fuck, they were close now. “I- We should probably talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

Keith made sure the others were out of sight. He sighed, “I wish I could say I have no idea what we need to talk about.” This was going to be so awkward! Still, he felt a strange excitement at the prospect of being alone with Lance and talk to him. He couldn’t remember ever having had a crush on a boy but he was pretty sure that this was exactly what he was experiencing now. But why Lance of all people? Yes, he was good looking and funny and apparently a great guy since Shiro seemed to trust him and he was so nice and his laughter sounded like- oh fuck! What was he thinking?!

“Oh, come on! I promise, it’s not going to be * _this_ * bad! You look like someone had just suggested you suck Shiro’s dick!”

“Thanks! Now I really feel like throwing up!”, how could Lance be so frank and extrovert? Why did this seem to be so easy for him!

 

“Look, I’m not too keen on speaking about this either but I don’t think we can avoid it in the long run.”

 

Keith nodded. “So, what are you thinking?”

 

At least now, Lance seemed to get nervous. He scratched the back of his head looking past Keith on the water. “I’m not sure, I mean, I really liked kissing you. You really got my hopes on there, not gonna lie. But you’re Shiro’s brother! I know, he doesn’t own you and you’re a free man but making out with the brother of your bro is kinda no go, you see? Besides, new school, new friends, new home. That sounds like you have enough on your plate already and a lot of stress in addition.”

 

 _Of course, he had to be sensitive too_! Keith nodded a little baffled by Lance’s seriousness. “Yes, I think it’ll take a while before I’ve completely gotten used to everything.”

 

“Of course, man! I get it! This is really not the time to start a relationship. Especially not one as  complicated as ours would be.”, every word he spoke felt like a twinge in his heart. He didn’t want Keith as a friend! He wanted to take him out on romantic midnight picnics beneath the stars and cuddle him during movie nights! He wanted to go all sappy on him and buy a huge Teddy bear and chocolates for valentine!

 

“But-“

 

Thank god! There was a but!

 

“I guess, if you’d like to try it, I’m sure we could find a way.”, Keith blushed bright red. Shit! Shit! Shit! Had he really just said this? Shiro was going to kill them! “I mean, I don’t even know you that well, yet and it would be complicated and it’s probably crazy to even suggest-!”

 

But the smile on Lance’s face told him that this was precisely what the other boy had been thinking.

 

“Do you have an idea how this shall work out?”, he asked, holding back the excitement.

 

“Honestly, no.”, Keith exhaled.

 

“How about this, then?”, Lance asked ever so gently, “We get to know each other a little better. No pressure. We spend some time together, hang out, everything what friends usually do. And in a few weeks, we decide if we still want to try anything. If not, we’ll never speak a word about this whole thing again and simply become friends.”

 

Keith nodded, “Sounds fair. What if we decide we still want to go out?”

 

The taller boy grinned, “Then, I’m going to take you out on the most romantic Date ever!”

 

“Ewww! Gross!”, Keith wrinkled his nose.

 

“I’m so going to make you like it!”

 

“I bet, you won’t!

 

“Challenge accepted.”

 

Keith laughed until he remembered there was still one aspect they hadn’t talked about. “What about Shiro?”

 

“I’d suggest we go on a few Dates and only if we decide to become more, you tell him. And please make clear that I haven’t deflowered you or anything.”       

 

Keith fought the blush on his cheeks, “Well, maybe it’ll be me who deflowers you!”

 

“That’s kinda hot!”, Lance breathed.

 

“Shall we get some smoothies now or what?”, Keith grinned passing Lance and leaving the blue eyed boy behind.

 

“Hey!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second half of the afternoon was just as fun as the first one. Keith and Pidge bonded over movies and books making the others (Lance) crazy. Allura told Keith a few stories about Shiro, that he probably wouldn’t have liked his little brother to know and Keith told her a few embarrassing things of her crush in return that had everybody laughing so hard that the few strollers that passed them by looked at them in confusion.

Hunk found out that Keith had barely eaten anything other than fast food in the past few years (knowing Shiro’s cooking skills, it was going to stay this way) and decided this had to change immediately. Shiro was placed under the obligation to send his brother over at Hunk’s _at least_ twice a week so he could cook something proper for him.

Much to his pleasure, Coran had discovered that the dark haired boy knew a thing or two about plants and took this as opportunity to tell him *everything* about his beloved exotic flowers.

 

In the end, Shiro pulled out Keith’s list as a revenge for the things his brother had told the others (not to forget the toothbrush!) and showed them the piece of paper. Keith glared at the older boy who leaned back grinning as Allura and Lance desperately tried to persuade him that couldn’t leave his room like this. Hunk only patted his back in sympathy.

 

“I really don’t need that much stuff!”, Keith tried to defend himself.

“You only think, you don’t need all of that stuff!”, Lance contradicted. “Come on, man! You don’t even have carpets or a desk and you’ll need a computer for some of our homework! And this shed is like a hundred years old! Hunk actually vomited into this shed once!”

 

“Why-“

 

“Long story. But honestly, these empty walls are just sad! Wouldn’t a few posters don’t look just great?”

 

“Absolutely!”, Allura agreed with Lance, “You know, the best friend of my father owns one of the biggest furniture shops nearby. If you want to we all can go shopping there this weekend together, so you’ll get a discount.”

 

“I’ll come too!”, Lance cried.

 

“Haven’t heard from Scott in a long time. I guess it would be nice to see him again.”, Coran smiled.

 

“Sorry, guys, me and Hunk are helping Matt with his project for Drama class but if you want to we can come over to help with the furniture later.”, Pidge explained.

 

In the end, Keith gave in and agreed to a desk, a lamp, a couch, some carpets, at least one shelve and a TV. He knew there were going to follow more things like books, DVDs, a smartphone, pictures and other decoration as well as a Laptop soon.

 

He sighed. Well, if he should truly hate it, he was going to hide everything in the shed. He had like three trousers and four shirts so there was more than enough space. He only had to be careful neither Shiro nor the others ever found out how few clothes he owned. Going shopping for furniture he didn’t need was already bad enough, but if he imagined buying clothes with Shiro or Allura (in case her Dad had more friends who owned shops) or god forbid, Lance, he felt the need to throw up.

 

“This is going to be so much fun!”, Lance grinned winking at Keith. That bastard. Keith wanted to take his head and bang it against a wall. Gently.

 

“Hey, Hunk.”, he whispered, “This project sounds very interesting. Do you think I could join you?”

 

“Awww! I feel you, man! Shopping with Lance can be… trying.”, at least someone who pitied him, “I’ll see what I can do. Shiro?”, he spoke up.

 

“No.”, the older male said without looking up from his ice cream.

 

“Sorry, buddy, I tried.”

 

“I know you did. Thanks.”, Keith said giving into his fate. It was only one afternoon, right?

 

The time went by way too quickly and only one hour later, Shiro announced that they should probably head home again.

 

Allura and Hunk hugged him goodbye before he could stop them from doing so. Coran patted his back a few times while Pidge shook their head muttering “Softies!” under their breath. Lance went from pointing finger guns at him to pulling him into an awkward side hug. Keith could feel his nervousness radiating off of him as they touched. It was really cute though.

 

“Don’t forget our deal!”, Lance whispered into his ear.

 

_Oh god, how should he?_

 


	7. Chapter 7

****

After Shiro burned their dinner for the third time, he gave up and informed Keith who’d just been about to shower that they would have to order Pizza again (“I promise, tomorrow I’m going to make something that you can actually eat!”).

 

Keith didn’t mind. He would’ve offered his help, but he was almost as bad as Shiro in the kitchen.

 

He’d just finished his shower as he heard the doorbell ring. That had to be the Pizza.

 

“Keith? Could you open the door, please? I just kinda set the dishcloth on fire.”

 

Keith decided not to question his older brother and went to the door with plainly a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was still dripping and he could feel the cold drops of water run down his chest. Without thinking he opened the door. “Lance?”

 

The boy in front of him didn’t answer. He stared at Keith’s hairless chest and the smooth milky skin that was on show. Little drops of water were falling off his hair gliding down from his abs over his pelvis until it reached -god, was the towel hanging low! Lance swallowed. He’d known Keith had some muscles (after all, he was Shiro’s brother) but nothing could’ve prepared him for this lean but oh so well-trained, wet dripping body right in front of him.

 

Keith cleared his throat, “If you have to stare at me like this, at least do it inside. It’s getting a little cold.”

 

At least Lance had the decency to blush. Not for the first time in his life, he was thankful for his darker skin colour that kept his cheeks from flushing too visibly. “Did I keep you from showering?”, he asked staring at Keith’s back as he followed him inside.

 

“No, I always strip right before I answer the door. Shiro burned dinner, so we ordered Pizza. Spares the tip.”

 

“Damn, you’re smooth!”, Lance grinned.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here now or are you just going to stare at me?”, Keith folded his arms in front of his chest cursing himself inwardly. What did he think opening the door in only a short towel? He could’ve put on a robe at least! Right, he didn’t have one. But he was sure he could’ve lent Shiro’s! At least, Lance didn’t seem to take on his embarrassment.

 

“Yes, err, right.”, he somehow managed to look away from Keith’s lean hips and the barely visible tail of dark hair right beneath, that lead to- “I came to bring you this.”, he held up a plastic back bag.

 

Just as Keith was about to ask about its content, Shiro appeared in the door. His previously baby blue T-Shirt was full of soot now, with some wet stains and brand marks. “Did you pay- oh, you’re not the Pizza boy.”

 

“No, unless, Keith wants to be the babysitter.”, Lance grinned seductively making Shiro groan.

 

Keith looked quizzically from Lance to his brother. “What?”

 

“A supernatural reference. Don’t ask.”, Shiro answered before Lance had a chance.

 

“So, you didn’t lie when you said Shiro burned dinner.”, Lance grinned instead quickly taking a picture, “I’m so going to upload this into our group chat.”

 

“Why are you here, Lance?”

 

“Because”, he put the bag on the table, “I’m a good friend. I knew we had some of them left, so I searched in our basement a little and _voila_! They’re for Keith’s room.”

 

 _*Lance, if this are condoms again, I swear to god-!*_ , Shiro decided it was better not to finish that thought and hovered behind Keith protectively instead. He loved Lance but the boy was full of mischief and he was still fairly sure there was a specific intention behind his action.

 

Keith took the bag Lance offered him. “I really don’t- _oh_.”

 

Shiro’s suspicion however, vanished when his brother began to smile the softest smile he’d ever seen. Curious, he glanced into the back to see for himself. It was full of glowing stars.

 

It were these small plastic stars that you stuck onto your wall and in the night when everything was dark, they began to glow and it looked like you were lying directly beneath the stars watching the night sky. He knew Keith loved stars and space, he always had. It was one of the things he had in common with Lance, apparently. “I’m going to look if we still have the expedient glue for them.”, Shiro offered leaving the two alone for a moment.

 

“You don’t have to hang them up if you don’t like them-“, Lance began scratching the back of his head, “I just thought-“

 

Keith choose this moment to pull Lance into a tight bone crushing hug. How could Lance have guessed he loved stars? Why was he so thoughtful and perfect? It made it even harder to wait until next week to tell him he absolutely wanted to go out with him!

“Oh wow, I didn’t take you for a cuddler!”, Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith a little awkwardly. He was very well aware of the fact Keith was still wearing nothing but the towel.

 

“Thank you.”, the dark haired boy whispered still not letting go off him.

 

“Awww! You’re welcome, man! I’m glad you like them!”, he wanted to run his hands through Keith wet hair and inhale the smell of strawberry shampoo, coffee, paper and something that was simply Keith. * _Too early, Lance!*_

 

Still, it was a nice hug. Who was he kidding?! It was probably the best hug in his life and he was friends with Hunk, so this meant something! Keith was warm and soft and exerted the perfect amount of pressure. He might not be great with touch in general, but that made this embrace even more special and valuable.

Suddenly Keith stiffened. “Did you notice…?”

 

“That you’re hugging me while being pretty much naked? Kinda. But I can’t say I don’t enjoy this, so…”

 

Keith unwrapped himself from Lance. His cheeks were flushed in crimson. “I’m going to get dressed quickly!”, he stated before he ran off. The towel was bouncing up and down as he hurried upstairs leaving very few of his perfectly round ass to the imagination.

 

Lance grinned making an attempt to follow him.

 

“Don’t even think about it!”, Shiro yelled from the kitchen.

 

It took barely five minutes until Keith came back down, this time dressed in dark blue sweatpants and the same tight black Shirt he’d been wearing all day.

 

“If you want to, I could help you with affixing the stars.” Lance offered.

 

“Sure!”, Keith tried not to show how much the prospect of spending more (alone) time with Lance excited him. “Hey, Shiro? Can we go up or do you need my help in the kitchen?”

 

“I get along! Just go up and have fun!”, he called from the kitchen, “I put the glue on the desk in the living room.”

 

“Okay. Just let me know in case we have to call the fire fighters!”

 

The groan that came from the kitchen made them laugh. Still chuckling, Lance followed Keith who grabbed the bag with the stars and the glue and went upstairs.

 

The room hadn’t changed much since Lance had seen him for the last time. The first thing Shiro’d done two weeks ago when he’d learned that Keith was going to move in with them, was to get red colour and start to paint the walls. As good friends, Lance and the others had of course offered their help. Lance still cringed at the choice of colour Shiro had made. Blue would’ve looked just lovely! Or at least a mint green tone that would’ve matched the white curtains and carpets that were obviously still missing. But red? Unfortunately, Shiro had been very insistent saying that it was either this or black since Keith only liked these two colours. The idea of black walls still made him shudder.  

 

Despite the paint having dried, it didn’t look much different. Not that he’d expected much after he heard Keith today. There were a few books in the small shelve that looked like it was about to break any minute, an, as far as Lance could see, empty suitcase that had been pushed under the neatly made bed and the wet towel Keith had used only minutes ago was hung over an old chair in front of the window. He could smell the scent of Keith’s shampoo coming from the adjoining bathroom.

 

“You really don’t know how to furnish, huh?”

 

To his surprise Keith only blushed instead of coming back with a sassy remark.

 

“Well, luckily, there are enough stars in this back to fill up your whole room if you want to. So, where exactly do you want them?”

 

“All over.”, Keith said immediately making Lance grin.

 

“All right, space cowboy, do you want to make the lower two-thirds of the room and I’ll do the upper third and the ceiling?”, Keith’s room had this incredible low ceiling that Lance could easily access by holding up his arms.

 

“You know, I’m not that much smaller than you!”, Keith put his hands on his hips daring Lance to contradict.

 

Lance raised his eyebrows and without taking his eyes off Keith he raised his arms touching the ceiling effortlessly. Keith looked at Lance, then he slowly let his eyes wander up the ceiling and back to Lance.

 

“Fine. I could kick your ass, though!”

 

With that they went to work. As much as Keith hated decorating, he couldn’t deny that this was actually rather fun. Lance was good company to hang out with and they made progress really quickly. Soon enough his wall was covered in hundreds of white stars and Keith couldn’t wait until it was dark enough to see them glow.

 

Lance wiped away the non-existent sweat from his forehead smiling at Keith who still looked around in wonder. “Like it?”

 

“A lot.”, he admitted, “Do you err, maybe want to stay until it’s dark enough to see them actually glow?”, he asked a little awkward.

 

“The great Keith Kogane is asking me to stay and watch the stars with him?”, his grin widened with Keith’s increasing flush, “How could I refuse such a generous offer?”

 

The smaller boy boxed him in the rips making him yelp in pain before breaking out laughing. “You can’t fool me, Keithy, you’re a hopeless romantic!”

 

“Whatever.”

 

A few minutes later, Shiro stuck his head into the room with the Pizza in his hand. The whole room was full of stars. Even the closet, the shelves and the stool hadn’t been spared. Well, this wasn’t exactly what he’d imagined when he’d told Keith to furnish and decorate his room but seeing the happy smile on his brother’s face kept him from saying so. As long as he was happy, Shiro would be able to live with it.

 

He nodded approvingly at Lance. As loud and annoying as the blue eyed boy could be at times, it were things like this that made Shiro remember why they were friends after all. Lance was attentively and thoughtful like nobody else he knew. He patted his back.

 

“It looks really nice, Keith. I guess, you’re staying for dinner, Lance? We have more than enough Pizza since the delivery service accidently brought two big Pizzas instead of two small ones.”

 

“I guess so. I wanted to stay until it’s dark enough outside to see the stars glow. Unless you and Keith had other plans?”

 

“No, stay for as long as you want!”, Shiro was glad Keith had managed to make friends. If it meant his brother was going to keep smiling like this, Lance could move in with them on his behalf! He put the pizza boxes on the ground, so they could sit down leaning against the bed and began to eat.

 

“Oh my god, Keith, how can you actually eat this?”, Lance exclaimed as he saw Keith’s Pizza without cheese but extra Chili instead.

 

“I like it spicy.”, Keith shrugged.

 

“Yeah?”, Lance grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Is there anything you can’t turn into an innuendo?”

 

“Don’t try him!”, Shiro warned before Lance had the chance to answer. The blue eyed boy only grinned.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have to apologize in advance for the awful crappy romance I attempted to write in this chapter! I know it's awful and I'm really sorry for everyone who is reading this. Anyway, enjoy and please leave me a comment:)

After they finished eating, Shiro went back into his room to work on some paper for his English class that was due to next week. He’d told Keith to come over and let him know him if they needed anything before he left.

 

Keith and Lance laid on the bed talking as they waited for the sun to go down. Lance asked about his trips and journeys and told Keith in return about his family, their school and friends. Keith didn’t speak much but enjoyed listening to Lance’s stories.

About an hour later time had come. Now that it was almost completely dark outside, they turned out the lights. Hundreds of stars lit up dancing and shimmering all over the room. It looked like they were actually in the middle of the night sky, wherever they turned everything was full of the soft languid lights. They stood out greatly against the dark but weren’t so bright that they were going to keep Keith from sleeping.

 

Keith was overwhelmed by the beauty of it. He couldn’t remember ever having seen anything like this. “Wow!”, he breathed.

 

Lance had to agree. A few glowing stars were clued to his wall as well, but it didn’t look nearly as stunning as this. “Yes.” He could barely see Keith as he turned around. Only his eyes were visible shining just as bright as the stars around them. “It’s beautiful.”, he murmured very much distracted by the purple eyes right in front of him.

 

They were standing close. Too close. Keith could feel Lance’s warm breath on his skin. Suddenly he felt too hot. The other one’s presence made his heart beat faster and he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Why did this idiot have to be so perfect with his good looks, and his thoughtfulness and his frank attitude? Why did he have to fall for him? “Lance?”, he whispered.

 

“Yes?”, he didn’t remember reaching out for Keith but suddenly his hands were on his arm and hip drawing him closer. His lips were almost brushing Keith’s skin by now. What exactly had caused the sudden change in the mood, he didn’t remember.

 

“I…”, Keith trailed off not knowing what to say. He couldn’t tear his eyes off Lance. He felt like he was floating in space, everything else around him had stopped existing a long time ago.

 

“Me too.”, he whispered back bringing up his hand to Keith’s cheek. “We probably shouldn’t do this.”

 

“No, we shouldn’t.”, Keith had his hand on Lance’s chest feeling the taller one’s heartbeat. He didn’t remember when he’d placed it there but it felt right. Lance’s heart was beating right against his fingertips reminding him of his own pulse that was probably way too fast. Simultaneously, they leaned in overbridging the distance. Their lips were about to touch as-

 

“Keith? Wow, this looks great!”, Shiro entered the room making the two break apart immediately. Thankfully it had been too dark for Shiro to see what Keith and Lance had been about to do only a second ago. “I was just about to ask if you two would like to watch a movie but I guess you’ll prefer watching this.”

 

“Err, yes. I was just about to go home. It’s already late, you know and my Mum is going to worry.”, Lance scratched the back of his head looking at the ground.

 

“Sure. We’ll see you in school tomorrow then.”, Shiro said a little surprised. Did he miss something?

 

“Yeah, of course! Bye, Keith! Bye, Shiro!”, Lance hurried out of the room leaving the house as quickly as possible.

 

“Did something happen between the two of you?”, Shiro asked  in confusion. He couldn’t remember ever having seen Lance flee like this.

 

Keith shrugged. “I showed him my knife collection.”

 

“Keith!”, he shook his head disapprovingly, “What am I supposed to do with you?”

 

The younger one grinned, “Be glad I didn’t gut him for some of the things he said.”

 

Shiro sighed. He couldn’t completely deny that Keith had a point there. If he thought about the things he’d almost done to Lance because of what he’d said… and Keith wasn’t exactly known for his patience. He was still not fully convinced however that there wasn’t something he was missing. “Sounds fair. So, you want to watch a movie again?”

 

Keith yawned, “Actually, I’m quite tired and planned on going to sleep early.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile. His brother always had a weird sleeping schedule. Ever so often, he wouldn’t go to bed until four or five O’clock in the morning if at all, but then there were times he’d just fall asleep in the afternoon or the early evening. It wasn’t by any means early anymore but it still seemed too soon for most high school students to go to sleep. “Sure. Just get some rest! You did great today, by the way.”

 

“Because I didn’t kill anybody?”

 

“More or less, yes. And because they like you, you know.” Shiro explained.

 

Keith shrugged. “They’re nice. Didn’t have to do much.” He was a little surprised as Shiro pulled him into a hug.

 

“You know, I love you, right?”

 

“Are you going to be all sappy now?”, Keith sighed making his older brother grin.

 

“Maybe. Anyway, if you’re tired I don’t want to keep you from sleeping. Good night, Keith.”, he let go of his younger brother stepping back and turning around to leave.

 

“Night. And, Shiro? I love you too.”

 

With a smile, Shiro vanished.

 

As soon as Shiro was out of sight, Keith let himself falling down onto the bed burying his head in the pillows. He let out a groan. _Fuck!_ They had been so close to kissing! And they had been so close to getting caught! By Shiro of all people! This probably wasn’t a good idea but there was no way back now. Not after he’d already fallen so hard for the boy with the soft blue eyes and the caramel coloured skin. Every minute, they spend together had told him today that he and Lance couldn’t just be friends. There was more and none of them could ignore this. Still, they should be more careful in the future and get to know each other better before they went further. Usually, Keith was an all or nothing guy but in this case a compromise seemed to be the best solution for everyone involved. Anyway, patience had never been something he was particularly good with.

 

He tried to will himself to sleep but it wouldn’t work. The stars reminded him of Lance’s eyes and how they flickered close when- he groaned into the pillow again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_> StandBiMe entered Team Free Will<_

_Space Nerd TM is online _

_KissTheCook is online_

_KissTheCook: Are you back home? How was it, buddy?_

_Space Nerd TM: After we told you not to go_

_StandBiMe: ITWAS AMAZING_

_StandBiMe: HE FUCKING HUGGED ME_

_Space Nerd TM: How can you fuck and hug at the same damn time?_

_StandBiMe: HES SO CUTE AND HIS HAIR SMELLS AMAZING AND DID I MENTION HE WAS PRACTICALLY NUDE AS HE HUGGED ME_

_KissTheCook: Wait, what?_

_StandBiMe: YES AND WE ALMOST KISSED AGAIN !!!_

_Space Nerd TM: Stop screaming and tell us from the start if you have to, dumbass!_

_StandBiMe: He was onlx wearin a towel when I came bc he had been showerin_

_StandBiMe: Apparently he really likes stars so he got al emotional and hugged me FORGET THE GRUMPY CAT MEMES GUYS THIS BOYS A SWEET LITTLE KITTEN !”!_

_StandBiMe: I WANT TO FUCKING MARRY HIM_

_StandBiMe: HIS ASS IS OUT OF THIS WORLD BY THE WAY_

Space NerdTM: And he’s screaming again

Space NerdTM: Why do I even bother???

KissTheCook: Okay, Lance, you’re pretty gay for him, we get it. Now, let’s come back to the almost kissing thing, please.

StandBiMe: I helped himto affix da stars and theb it was dark n he turned offf the light to see the starts glow and IT WAS SO ROMANTIC YOU HEARTLESS FUCKS that we almost kissed we were like less than one inch abart but then Shiro came in…

KissTheCook: Oh my god! What happened? Are you sure you’re still alive or is this only your ghost that can’t find peace because you died a virgin?

_Space Nerd TM: Finally, the story becomes interesting! Do you still have all your balls?_

StandBiMe: YYes, all three xD

_StandBiMe: You guys don’t thinlk I could beat Shiros ass ?_

_KissTheCook: …_

_Space Nerd TM: Please! Last week I had to come over to ur house bc you were alone and there was a “huge gigantic spider” in ur room. It was a fucking ant, you fool!_

_Space Nerd TM: Then u cried for like half an hour because I flushed the ant down the toilet!_

_StandBiMe: After I was reasured it wasnt an evil spider I felt P I T Y ! A thing youd feel 2 if u were to have a heart!_

_Space Nerd TM: I repeat, you cried 30minutes straight over a god damn ant!_

_StandBiMe: correctio: I never do anyting straight!_

_KissTheCook: Guys, please! Just tell us how come you’re still alive, Lance!_

_StandBiMe: ...it ws dark in the room so shiro didnt see us_

_Space Nerd TM: Ha! I knew it!_

_KissTheCook: What happened after ur almost kiss?_

_Space Nerd TM: You ran away like a scared little boy, right?_

_StandBiMe: No ! Of course nt !_

_StandBiMe: I saiid I had to go hom so my Mum wouldnt wory!_

_Space Nerd TM: And then?_

_StandBiMe: … and than I ran away lik a scared little boi okay ?? Satisfied?_

_Space Nerd TM: Yes_

_KissTheCook: Just tell Keith tomorrow you’re not going to back out of this now!_

_StandBiMe: …_

_KissTheCook: Because you’re not, right?_

Lance paused. No, he wasn’t planning on blowing this whole deal off now. He liked Keith, he really did and he was sure if they gave it a try, they had a real chance. Still, that meant risking a great friendship that could be developing gradually. Not to mention, that he was Shiro’s brother. If it didn’t work out  they would have to keep hanging out together, anyway. What made the whole thing even more complicated was the fact that he doubted Shiro would let him take out his baby brother. Not after everything he’d heard from him during the last weeks. Consequently, they would have to lie. Well, at any rate at first.

 

That didn’t mean he didn’t need one to ramble and scream text about Keith though. He had never been good with keeping secrets, so he had to tell at least _someone_. Well, he was going to make it up to the others by being awesome like usually.

 

_StandBiMe: idk okay?_

_StandBiMe: its not like im 2 keen on gettin my dick ripped off by shiro_

_KissTheCook: Shiro’s only going to rip off your dick if you hurt Keith or don’t take this relationship seriously_

_Space Nerd TM: Of course! I’m sure overprotective Shiro is so not going to mind if you screw his little brother as long as you’re nice and thank Keith for the fuck afterwards!_

_Space Nerd TM: *pay_

_KissTheCook: Don’t listen to them! I’m sure you’ll find a way! Besides what other options do you have? Ignore your feelings and suffer whenever Keith so much as looks or smiles at you?_

_StandBiMe: …yes?_

_KissTheCook: You know that this won’t work!_

_StandBiMe: maybe_

_KissTheCook: u know I’m always right! I gotta go and do my homework now! See you guys in school tomorrow!_

_StandBiMe: ok c u_

_Space Nerd TM: Bye, Hunk!_

_> KissTheCook is offline<_

_StandBiMe: So pidgey what r u up to?_

_Space Nerd TM: Ignoring you_

_> Space NerdTM is offline<_

 

This night, Lance couldn’t fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the stars glowing and shimmering and in the middle of them, Keith’s wonderful unique purple eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have him lying beside him right now, being able to kiss him. How would it feel to have Keith’s soft milky skin pressed against his? He wondered if Keith liked cuddling as much as he did. Would he curl up against his side letting Lance press small kisses on his silky hair? What would it be like to have somebody as strong and independent as Keith let you hold him?

 

Lance hugged his pillow tight emitting a sigh. Maybe getting his dick ripped off would be actually worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come on, Keith, we gotta go!”, Keith let out a groan. He loved his brother dearly, he really did but sometimes… Shiro had already dragged him into an electro shop to get him a phone and a laptop today right after school. Keith had thought that he would leave it for today but then Shiro had asked if he needed new clothes. Of course, he had ignored his answer and had taken a look at his shed by himself. Keith should’ve locked his door. Big mistake.

 

“How do you get along with like three shirts and trousers? You don’t even have warmer clothes for the winter! Honestly, you should’ve said something sooner!”, Shiro gave him his Disappointed Dad Look.

 

“Yes, but then you would’ve wanted to go shopping with me.”, Keith murmured. Everything he wanted to do right now was to hide away in his room and sulk. Not that he’d ever actually * _sulk*_ but Lance had smiled at him seven times today and he wanted to bang his head against a wall.

 

They didn’t have much time alone together but Keith had felt Lance’s eyes on him all day in class. How could any human being be this perfect? It wasn’t fair! Every time he’d seen into his longing eyes, he had just wanted to go over to him and smash their lips together.

„I promise it’s not going to be that bad!”, Shiro said.

 

“You say that every time.”, Keith sighed but stood up from the desk in the living room where he had been sitting with his school books.

 

“Do you want me to call Allura or Lance and ask them to come with us? I bet they’d love to help you pick some clothes and advise you!”

 

“Okay, you’ve got me! Let’s go!”, he was rather sure he and Lance didn’t have the same taste in clothes. Keith liked it simple and plain. Dark jeans and black Shirt with comfy sneakers or his beloved boots. Lance seemed like the kind of guy who definitely liked something more colourful at times. He could absolutely imagine him wearing these ludicrous flower crowns and ridiculous Christmas sweaters in the winter. He didn’t want to end up with neon coloured T-Shirts and pullovers with reindeers on it, as much as he enjoyed the older boy’s presence.

 

Shopping for clothes with Keith was torture, Shiro discovered quickly. He made a bee line for everything that was black, looked for the right size and the cheapest article and put it into the shopping cart. “You know that there are other colours than black, right?”

 

Keith only shrugged.

 

“What about this? I mean, you like red, right?”, Shiro asked holding up a red sweatshirt with the Cheshire cat from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland on it, “And you like cats.”

 

“That’s not exactly something I would wear.”, he stated trying not to sound too grossed out. It was the friendliest thing Keith had to say about this ‘piece of clothes’. He pulled out a black shirt with V-neck that had a white alien on it putting it into the shopping cart.

 

“But that’s something you like?”, Shiro stared at the letters under the alien saying, “We exist”.

 

“Yes.”

 

Shiro sighed, “Fine.”, Since he’d already gotten Keith to choose a smartphone and a laptop today, he was going to let him get away with this. Ultimately, it was Keith who had to wear these clothes. “Now, we only need a few trousers for you, then we can go.”

 

Keith sighed in relieve. He truly hated shopping.

 

_Friday, 5:36PM_

_> Shibro entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_StandBiMe is online_

_Space Nerd TMis online_

_Princess is online_

_Shibro: Hey, guys! I finally got Keith a phone and a laptop today!_

_Princess: Cool! Add him!_

_Shibro: u sure?_

_Space Nerd TM: He can’t be worse than Lance! What do we have to lose?_

_StandBiMe: Heyy!_

_StandBiMe: And yes Keiths cool ! Add him_

_Shibro: okay_

_> Shibro added KoGAYne<_

_StandBiMe: hey bro_

_StandBiMe: cool name_

_KoGAYne: Shiro picked it. He said ‘Keith’ would be too boring._

_> KissTheCook is online<_

_StandBiMe: How about AlienBeliever?_

_KoGAYne: I suggested that actually_

_Space Nerd TM: You believe in aliens?_

_KoGAYne: There are billions of planets in our galaxy and I think the chances that at least on one of them some kind of life form exists are pretty high, yes._

_Space Nerd TM: Do you believe they’re abducing human to study them too?_

_KoGAYne: wtf no! Why would they do that? There isn’t much to study, humans are stupid!_

_Space Nerd TM: That’s my man! _

_StandBiMe: u 2 r nerds!_

_KoGAYne: Who are you calling nerd, nerd?_

_Space Nerd TM: I want to know that too, nerd!_

_Shibro: Oh god! I made a mistake!_

_KoGAYne: Are you talking about your eyeliner?_

_StandBiMe: Good 1 !!!_

_KoGAYne: Lance, I have to ask you a very serious question!_

_KoGAYne: It’s like live changing!_

_StandBiMe: Ok u have me attention_

_KoGAYne: Do you own a dictionary? Cause If not, I’d really recommend you to buy one._

_StandBiMe: ;,(_

_SpaceNerd TM: *thumps up* Finally someone said it!_

_Princess: true_

_KissTheCook: Sry bro but I have to agree with them_

_StandBiMe: I have been BETRAYED!_

_> MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is online<_

_Princess: Anyway, it’s nice to have u here, Keith._

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: naturally!_

_Shibro: I told you they would like you!_

_KissTheCook: Cool that you’re here, man._

_StandBiMe: meh_

_StandBiMe: I srsly have tp think abt this_

_Shibro: …_

_StandBiMe: fine ! u r not that bad ok ?_

_KoGAYne: Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it._

_Space Nerd TM: Can we stop being all sappy now and go back to fighting?_

_KoGAYne: YES!_

_Shibro: NO!_

_Space Nerd TM: This is going to be so much fun! _

_KissTheCook: No! Bad pidge!_

_Space Nerd TM: Or what? I’m not a dog btw!_

_Princess: So, when did you plan on leaving tomorrow?_

_Shibro: For buying furniture for Keith’s room? I thought about 1AM maybe so we can sleep in a little and have lunch before we go._

_KoGAYne: Do we really have to do this? I have already stars in my room, I don’t need furniture!_

_Shibro: Keith, we already talked about this!_

_Princess: Fine, I’ll pick you up at 1AM then._

_StandBiMe: Ill be at Shiros quarter to 1 then the ways shorte r_

_KissTheCook: Send pics of the things you buy!_

_Princess: Will do!_

_Princess: See u tomorrow, guys! My father is calling, I have to go._

_> Princess is offline<_

_KissTheCook: I actually have to go too to help my mother cook_

_Shibro: Have fun!_

_> KissTheCook is offline<_

_> MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is offline<_

_> Space NerdTM is offline<_

Keith logged off too, laying his phone next to him on the bed. He pondered about calling his Mum but she hadn’t answered the last ones, so he decided against it. Keith knew, she felt abandoned and betrayed and he couldn’t blame her. They had been the only constants in each other’s lives, the only one to talk to on the long drives, the only family they had. And that for years! In her eyes, he’d left her.

 

As important as it was to him to work out things with his Mum, he couldn’t stop thinking of Lance.

 

He didn’t know what exactly it was that fascinated him this much. Maybe it was his ability to charm everyone he met, or his warm and frank attitude, the capability of getting along with everyone, his humour, his laugh, his smile. Keith could continue like this for hours. Maybe the thing that fascinated him the most was, that they were so different.

 

Keith was socially awkward and had problems to get along with others. He wasn’t stupid but could get extremely hot headed at times. As long as he could think he had been isolated and preferred to be alone.

 

He wasn’t like Lance at all but they were still on the same wavelength.

 

Keith couldn’t remember ever feeling the need to touch someone. He’d never been overly into physical affection. But when he was with Lance, he continually felt the need to reach out for him; have his hands on him and his lips. He wanted to kiss his cappuccino coloured neck and let his fingers run through the short hair.

 

If he had been told he was going to fall for a boy he kissed at a petrol station one week ago, he would’ve laughed. It wasn’t like him to kiss strangers. Fuck, it wasn’t like him to kiss people at all! And he had never fallen for anyone before! Actually, he had begun to wonder if Love wasn’t something that had only ever been invented by authors and Disney producers to sell their products. Well, apparently it was not.

 

His phone vibrated.

 

_Thursday, 6:09PM_

_StandBiMe > KoGAYne_

_StandBiMe is online_

_StandBiMe: Heyy_

_StandBiMe: How r u ?_

_StandBiMe: Thinkin abt me?_

_KoGAYne: You really need a fucking dictionary._

_KoGAYne: And yes. It’s hard not to think about you if you’re spamming me with your grammatically incorrect texts_

_StandBiMe: Do u want ne to stopp writing?_

_KoGAYne: Didn’t say that._

_KoGAYne: Stop grinning!_

_StandBiMe: How did u kno Im grinnin?_

_KoGAYne: Because you seem like that kind of idiot who’d just stupidly grin at his phone._

_KoGAYne: Anyway, is there something in particular you wanted from me?_

_StandBiMe: Actually I wanted to apologise for vanishing dis quick yesterday_

_StandBiMe: ur brother ccan be quite scary_

_StandBiMe: even if he doesnt do anything_

_KoGAYne: You were really worried about this?_

_StandBiMe: err yes ? I thought you might think Im not interested any more_

_StandBiMe: not that im interested bt u kno what I mean_

In fact, this was kind of cute, Keith thought. Lance had actually thought about this! Keith had of course gotten the message the second Lance had told them he had to leave. It had been awkward being in the same room as Shiro after what had almost happened only seconds ago.

 

_KoGAYne: Don’t worry. I’m not that much of a thinker._

_StandBiMe: kay_

_StandBiMe: just wanted te make sure_

_StandBiMe: i better go showerin noe_

_StanBiMe: ill try not to think abt u under the shower but I wont make any promises_

_> StandBiMe is offline<_

Lance threw his phone as far away from him as possible without breaking it. Why had he written this for heaven’s sake?! He flirted, yes, but that couldn’t even be described as _flirting_ anymore! That was plainly embarrassing and awkward! What should Keith think about this? Would it be extremely weird to text him and apologize for his last message? Two apologies on one day? He would seem insecure. Would it be worse to seem insecure than to be a complete idiot?

 

Lance groaned into his pillow. Why did he always have to be this awkward? It would be a miracle if Keith still wanted to go out with him after he got to know him a little better. Maybe he should tell him to forget this stupid idea of his. It would save both of them a lot of time and disappointment and he wouldn’t risk Shiro’s friendship for nothing.

 

_KoGAYne: As long as you don’t mind me doing the same_

_KoGAYne: Fuck, that was a stupid thing to say_

_KoGAYne: I’m not good at this, I’m going to do my homework_

_> KoGAYne is offline<_

Lance smiled. So, maybe Keith was just as awkward as him. It was stupid but it made him feel better and he couldn’t deny that he actually found it rather cute. If Keith could only feel the same!

_StandBiMe: u are lucky you r prety_

_> StandBiMe is offline< _

It was crazy how three lines could change his mood from almost getting a panic attack to being on cloud nine. Lance pressed the phone to his heart grinning. If Keith was going to agree to a date, he would be the best boyfriend ever. He’d do anything right and not fuck up! He would get him flowers and chocolates ever so often, he’d be the perfect gentleman; attentive and considerate. If Keith gave him a chance he would be there for him whenever he needed someone and he would give him the best cuddles ever!


	10. Chapter 10

It was already half past ten when Keith woke up. He glanced at the clock learning he’d at least slept something about four hours. He had gone to bed late last night and actually fell asleep even later. He hadn’t gotten used to an actual sleeping schedule, yet. When he’d been travelling with his Mum he usually slept when he had the chance.

The sun was shining into his room brightly already, reminding him that it was almost May now and summer was going to come soon. Keith liked the hot weather but despised the amount of sunshine and brightness that came with it. They gave him migraines, ever so often.

 

Sighing, he stood up and pulled on some dark blue Jeans and his new T-Shirt with the alien on it. He brushed his teeth quickly and ran his fingers through his hair a few times to get his bed head under control. He quit every thought about showering as Shiro knocked on his door lightly.

 

“Come in!”, he called stepping out of the bathroom.

 

“Good morning. I just wanted to check on you to see if you’re already awake.”, Shiro’s eyes rested on his Shirt but he didn’t say anything, only pursing his lips. Keith bit back a grin.

 

“Morning, Shiro.”

 

“Do you want brunch? I didn’t want to wake you for breakfast. Thought I’d let you sleep in case you had a rough night.”

 

Keith could almost hear the question mark at the end of the sentence and the hint of worry in his brother’s voice. He knew Shiro was concerned about him and the life style he had gotten used to.

 

“I’m fine, just couldn’t fall asleep right away.”

 

“Do you have trouble falling asleep often?”, his confession immediately got Shiro’s attention.

 

“Shiro, it’s fine I’m just not used to having a proper sleeping schedule. With Mum, I’d simply sleep whenever I got the opportunity.”, Keith explained with only a little desperation in his voice.

 

“Fine. Tell me if I can do something to help you. So, are you hungry, yet?”

 

Keith shook his head, “I think I’ll just skip breakfast and eat lunch with you later instead.”

 

Shiro looked at him disapprovingly and Keith almost expected a lecture about skipping meals, but in the last minute he seemed to decide against it.

 

“Okay. I’m going to try to make scrambled eggs and salad. If I burn the eggs, we can eat the salad. If I don’t burn them, we have the salad for the next time I burn something.”, Shiro stated turning around to leave.

 

“You know, you don’t have to cook for me, right? I don’t mind the fast food.”

 

“Don’t be silly! You can’t live from only fast food!”, Shiro shook his head, “Besides, I have to learn cooking someday anyway.”, he sent a last probing look at his brother. “Try to get at least another hour of sleep! I’ll call you once I’m done. Well, or if the house is on flames.”

 

Before Keith could protest, Shiro had already left his room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Keith couldn’t deny feeling guilty for causing so much trouble but he also knew that it made Shiro happy to be able to cook for him and equip him with everything he thought Keith needed. He let himself fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes sighing. Only for a minute.

 

Shiro woke him up one hour and twenty minutes later telling him lunch was ready. They ate more or less in silent. Keith was busy thinking about Lance and Shiro watched him suspiciously. He was pretty sure by now that there was something up, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, buddy? You look kind of rough. You are not coming down with something, are you?”

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh. In his whole live no one had ever fussed about him as much as Shiro in the last few days – and this completely without reason! All in all, Keith felt great. He liked his new school and friends and he loved living together with his big brother. Of course, he did miss his Mum but there was so much going on with Lance he barely had time to think about her. So many things were happening all at once and all of them were new and in one way or another exciting. “Shiro, I swear I’m all right! Don’t worry so much! Just give me a few days to adjust and everything will be all right!”

 

The older boy sighed, “Right. Sorry. You know, if you need a break we don’t have to go shopping today. We could just stay home and watch a few movies.”

 

Keith thought about agreeing for a moment since he really hated shopping but settled against it. If he went along with this, Shiro would feel affirmed in his suspicions. Plus, he really wanted to see Lance. “Let’s just get over with this!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lance arrived at 12:51AM. Keith had been staring at the clock for twenty minutes waiting for him. He tried to make it not too obvious by slowly counting from one to ten before he opened the door to let him in.

 

“Hey, mullet man! Ready to turn your room upside down?”, Lance sounded so annoyingly cheerful he wanted to slam the door right back into his face. He grinned as he saw Keith’s shirt but didn’t say anything. “So, where’s Shiro?”

 

“Fixing his hair since almost half an hour. Am I crazy or does he have a major crush on Allura?”

 

“Everyone with eyes can see the two have the hots for each other!”, Lance grinned, “It’s like super obvious!”

 

“So, Allura likes him too?”

 

Lance nodded, “You should see how she stares at him when we’re at her pool in the summer and he’s only in shorts! It’s a miracle she hasn’t jumped his bones, yet.”

 

“That’s great. She’s really nice. I think they’d make an amazing pair.”, Keith smiled. Shiro had done so much for him and he didn’t want to think about how much time he’d probably spend worrying about him only during the last few weeks. He deserved some happiness too and Keith wished him all the luck in the world.

 

“You’re actually a big softie.”, Lance grinned, “A cute fluffy teddy bear!”

 

“Yeah, say that again and you can scrape your brain from the ceiling!”

 

“Hey, Lance!”, Shiro came downstairs.

 

“Hey, Shiro.”, he grinned, “Your hair looks nice today!”

 

Keith snickered.

 

“Why am I even hanging out with you?”, Shiro groaned.

 

“Because I’m friends with Allura?”

 

“Sounds reasonable.”, Keith nodded.

 

“Together you two are dangerous.”, he tried to sound annoyed but couldn’t help but smile. He was glad Keith and Lance were getting along so well, even if he would’ve preferred Hunk or Allura since they were more responsible. Lance was a good guy though, one of the best actually and knowing Keith had someone like him as a friend relieved him immensely. 

 

Before either of them could respond, they heard a car pull up into the driveaway.

 

“That’s Allura and Coran.”, Shiro stated unnecessarily. The three went outside to Allura’s huge Pick Up.

 

“Hey, Loosers! Get in, we’re going shopping!”, she greeted them, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Coran was snoring on the backseat, so Shiro took the passenger seat next to Allura. Of course, this got him a few suggestive looks and winks from the two younger one’s which he generously choose to ignore.

 

“He always sleeps during rides that take longer than ten minutes. Just ignore him.”, Allura informed Keith who looked sceptically at the sleeping man in front of him. Lance, who’d already gotten used to Coran’s weird sleeping habits, didn’t pay much attention to it. 

 

The drive took almost an hour and was actually rather fun. Every now and then, Allura asked him a question which he answered politely. Otherwise she spoke with Shiro and Lance was busy making fun of them by mimicking their gestures. He batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips while fanning himself like he was about to faint. Keith had a good laugh.

 

Lance felt his heart flutter whenever Keith so much as smiled. From now on his life would be solely dedicated to one thing: making this beautiful boy laugh.

At one point, Lance pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

_Saturday, 1:41PM_

_StandBiMe >KoGAYne_

_StandBiMe: so u wanna sext_

_StanBiMe: ?_

Keith cracked up making Shiro look over his shoulder quizzically. Lance grinned.

 

_KoGAYne: Seriously?_

_KoGAYne: You’re sending me such texts with Shiro being like two feet away from us?_

_KoGAYne: Not that it wouldn’t be unsuitable anyway._

_StandBiMe: would u prefer it if i said it out loud ?_

_StandBiMe: maybe I like adventures and the risk of getting caught_

_KoGAYne: If you want to die, jump in front of a fucking bus._

“Guys, seriously?”, Shiro groaned, “You’re sitting right next to each other! Why can’t you simply talk?”

 

“We thought it would be more considerate to sext via phone!”, Keith said drily. This time it was Lance who cracked up while Shiro looked at them in horror.

 

Allura grinned at him. “Now you regret asking, do you?”

 

“I swear, you guys are going to give me a heart attack one day!”

 

About five minutes later they came to a halt in front of a big mall. Keith sighed, he hated this kind of places. He wasn’t one of the people who felt comfortable in crowds. Lance probably was. Keith on the other hand felt like he couldn’t move when there were too many people around. He hated having eyes on him all the time and being bumped into. It was even worse if the department store didn’t have an air conditioner and the air surrounding you got so thick you could barely breath. Not to speak of the many different scents from all the food stands, perfumeries and flower shops.

 

All in all, you could say Keith really hated malls. Lance probably didn’t though. Lance seemed like the kind of guy who would fall asleep on strangers in the bus, who liked being surrounded by people and didn’t mind getting cramped by them. Presumably, Lance had unlike Keith no issues with getting touched or being exposed to too much light and noises.

 

Keith sighed, he was a freak and he knew it.

 

“Is something wrong, Keith?”, Coran who’d magically opened his eyes the minute they parked the car, asked.

 

“He hates shopping.”, Shiro explained.

 

Lance and Allure gasped in shock. “Oh my god! Really? I thought this was a joke!”, she exclaimed.

 

“Honestly, dude! How can one not like shopping? The many people, the different stores and foods, the shops playing Beyoncé, Katy Perry and Rihanna all day long and you can even get to know people! Hunk and I got to know Pidge in an electro market where they were screaming at the staff for being incompetent.”

 

There was it. A Falling Asleep On Poor Grandmas On The Bus Guy. And now he even had to go shopping with him. Just great. “Did they get barred?”

“No, ‘the staff’ was their brother, Matt. He knows he’s incompetent, so it was okay.”

 

The five had reached the mall by now and Keith inhaled deeply before Shiro opened the door to let them in. Like Keith had expected it, it was loud and full. Maybe not as bad as in his imagination but he wasn’t going to mention that. The building was overall pretty open and had (only) two floors. The furniture store of Allura’s acquaintance, probably the biggest shop in the building, was on the first floor.

 

“What did we say? A couch, carpets, an armchair, curtains, maybe a new shed, shelves, a desk and lamps for the start!”, Shiro had pulled out the list Keith had made. The others (mainly Lance and Allura) had completed the list on Thursday.

 

“Lamps? Like in plural? You know, I’m not a plant, I don’t have to grow anymore!”, Keith protested. The sheer panic in his eyes made Lance laugh and Shiro sigh in frustration.

 

“That doesn’t even make sense.”, he shook his head.

 

“So, do you have thought about a special colour? I mean, your walls are red so, if you want red furniture too, we should pay attention that they don’t jar-“, Allura tried.

 

“I want everything in black.”, Keith stated. Shiro looked like he wanted to jump from the next bridge while Allura and Lance stared at him in disbelieve. “What? Black and red go together well!”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

“He did the same with clothes yesterday. The T-Shirt he wears, is the only thing that isn’t one coloured!”, Shiro told their appalled friends.

 

“You really need help, mullet.”, Lance shook his head. Actually, he liked Keith’s style. The simple tight clothes looked good on him, but didn’t distract from his soft cheekbones, his perfect lips or the unique colour of his eyes. They didn’t take the focus off his hair either, that, Lance had to admit despite his hate for mullets, looked pretty damn hot on him. Keith was the kind of guy who could wear leather clothes and actually look cool in them. Leather didn’t look good on anyone, he had first hand references.

 

“Hey! Keep my hair out of that!”

 

“Alright, guys! Let’s get over with this!”, Shiro said.

 

Coran who had a meeting with the owner of the furniture shop, said goodbye and went to the manager’s office while the others looked around. Lucky one, Keith thought.

 

The first thing, they picked was a couch. He chose the hardest they had. Lance plopped down on it to try it out and swore afterwards the sofa had broken his ass. But it remembered Keith on the leathern backseat of his Mum’s car where he’d slept on so many occasions. Also, it was one of the cheapest.

They wrote down the product number, so they could order everything together later.

 

Next, they went to the carpets. Much to Allura’s and Shiro’s horror, they actually had black ones. Fortunately enough, Lance could persuade him to at least take a red carpet and a black one. This was the first time in his live, Shiro had ever thought about kissing Lance. Probably it would be the last time too.

 

The curtains and the lamps were picked equally quickly and with equally bad taste.

 

Allura almost cried in relieve as the staff member told them they didn’t have black desks and shelves and Keith had to get wooden one’s without varnish. Shiro smiled as he saw the huge bookshelve, Keith had decided on. He knew his brother had a weakness for books and he would gladly help him fill the shelve.

 

The trickiest part was probably deciding on a desk lamp. Keith insisted on not needing one and Shiro persisted on buying one. Keith didn’t like desk lamps since they were even brighter than normal lights and usually stung in his eyes. He had never used one of these terrible things willingly and he wasn’t going to start now just because Shiro thought it would be a good idea.

This time Shiro gave in. It was no use to buy something, Keith was so reluctant to use.

 

When they came to the curtains, Shiro could only sigh as his brother picked the darkest they had in store and consisted of the heaviest fabric he’d ever touched. Keith on the other hand seemed quiet satisfied stating that they wouldn’t let in any light from outside. When had his baby brother turned into a vampire? Allura had tried to coax him into white curtains made out the same fabric, but he had been stubborn.

 

Lance actually found Keith’s bad taste surprisingly adorable. He reminded him a little at a cute puppy that was still all wobbly and unsteady on his legs and kept stumbling, still completely innocent. It was of advantage, he liked Keith so much otherwise he would’ve run out of the shop screaming by now.

 

“Thank god, we’re almost done!”, Shiro mumbled for tenth time today.

 

Last but not least, they had to settle on an armchair. Lance liked the really soft one’s that literally swallowed you, while Keith, always the masochist, wanted one of those that felt like they were made out a plank. This time, Lance actually put on a bit of a fight. Much to his surprise, Keith gave in and agreed to the one Lance liked - albeit in another colour.

 

“How did you do this?”, Shiro whispered in Lance’s direction in complete shock.

 

“I promised him a blowjob. You should’ve done the same when you wanted that lamp.”, Lance joked.

 

Shiro turned green and then red. He wasn’t sure if he should kill Lance or throw up first. Why did he have to make everything sexual? Allura laughed out loud drawing Keith’s attention onto them.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

“Nothing.”, Shiro said quickly stepping away from Lance, “Let’s just get out of here as fast as possible!”

 

“I’m starving.”, Lance announced ten seconds later.

 

“Me too.”, Allura agreed taking a look at her watch. They’d spend about two and a half hours here already. “How about we call Coran and get some food?”

 

Shiro nodded, “Sounds good. Why don’t you go grab something while I order the furniture and meet you later?”

 

Keith looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to change the order while you’re away.”, he reassured the younger one.

 

“Fine.”

 

“I hope you like nachos!”, Lance grinned taking his hand and began to drag him out of the shop, “They have the best I ever ate!”

 

Allura followed them laughing before she turned around and winked at Shiro. “Don’t worry, I’m not taking my eye off them!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Go ahead already. I have to go back on the upper floor to call Coran. I have poor signal here.”, Allura told them looking at her phone, “Lance, don’t cause trouble!”

 

“Hey, why are you telling me that?”, Lance pretended to be indignant, “I’m a very reasonable pers- stop laughing!”

 

“Just get me and Coran each a Hot Dog and Shiro is taking a salad and a burger like always!”, Allura told him before she turned around and went back upstairs to call her uncle.

 

Lance swallowed as he turned his attention back to Keith who stood next to him with his hands stuffed deeply into his pockets. It was already hard to pretend there was nothing developing between them when they were with Shiro and the others, but now that they were alone…

 

Within one second, the atmosphere completely changed. Suddenly Lance had no idea what to do. Take his hand? No, he couldn’t do that! They weren’t a couple! In fact, they weren’t even dating! Should he sling an arm around his shoulders? Like a bro, of course. * _Not even a week ago, you had your tongue down his throat!*,_ Pidge, his annoying little voice, screamed inside his head, _*That was very bro like too!”*_

 

Keith cleared his throat, “Shall we go?”

 

“Yes. Sure. I mean, what else should we do? Make out?”, Lance flushed shocked about what he’d just said, “Excuse me for a moment, I have to bang my head against a wall!”

 

“I thought you’d want to bang me against a wall.”, Keith’s cheeks were equally red, but he just couldn’t bite back this one.

 

Lance laughed, half in embarrassment, half in relieve. How came nothing of the awkward things he said, had put Keith off so far? “You’re cute when you’re blushing.”

 

To his surprise Keith flushed even more but didn’t say anything. “What? I can say offensive things and you come back with something even more suggestive, but an actual compliment and you get completely speechless and flustered?”

 

“Shut up!”, he averted his eyes embarrassedly looking everywhere but Lance. Holy shit! This was cute!

 

Keith had never known how to take a compliment and it angered and frustrated him that Lance apparently found his weakness. Also, damn his pale skin for showing even the slightest flush!

 

“Whatever you say, Keithy!”, Lance slung an arm around his shoulders matily as they continued to walk towards the snack bar, he’d spoken of.

 

At first, Keith stiffened slightly not used to getting touched by people this casually but then, he quickly adjusted to it and began enjoying Lance’s warmth. He let the taller boy guide him to the snack bar, were they placed their order and sat down at one of the more shielded tables.

 

None of them knew what to say as they sat there face-to-face, thus they fell quiet.

 

Keith tried not to openly stare at the boy in front of him. For if Lance would look back, he probably wouldn’t have another choice but to kiss him. He was impulsive and not good in holding back his urges. And the biggest urge was Lance right now. Lance attempting to appear cool but actually being awkward and adorable; Lance trying for tough despite his insecurities; Lance looking at him with that fond look in his eyes that made his insides flutter and his heart stopped a beat every time their eyes met. He knew he was sounding cheesy but he couldn’t help it. He used to roll his eyes at all this horrible romantic novels and movies, but now he actually felt like his whole damn life turned into a sappy love story.

 _*Loner falls in love with his brother’s popular best friend. Does their relationship have a future?*_ Awful. Horrible. True.

 

Lance in the meantime tried to think of something to say. This was probably the first time in his live he didn’t know how to keep a conversation going. What was wrong with him? Keith was sitting right in front of him very likely getting bored right now and he couldn’t find the right words? _‘C’mon, Lancey Lance, say something nice. Maybe about his hair. You know, you love how it looks when the wind plays with it. Or talk about those beautiful amazing eyes of his! So unique and-_ “So, your mother is crazy, huh?” 

 

“What?”, Keith blinked at the unexpected question.

 

“Sorry, I just-“, Great! Now he’d finally managed to put Keith off. * _Work, brain, work! Think of something realistic!_ * “Shiro told us about all the moving and the ghosts and aliens she’s, well, hunting and I always wondered why’d you stay with her instead of your Dad and Shiro.”

 

“Oh.”, For a moment Keith had really thought, he’d have to give Lance a black eye. Would’ve been a pity. Lance looked so much better with his blue one’s. “ I don’t know, I guess I always got along with her way better than with my Dad. We had a lot in common and Dad was working already this much before they divorced, so he wouldn’t have been able to take care of me. Besides, she’s really not that bad as Shiro thinks. I mean, yes, the constant moving was annoying, but traveling through the country can also be pretty fun.”

 

“Do you miss her?”, Lance’s voice dropped. Keith actually sounded kind of sad speaking about her.

 

The smaller one shrugged. “We’ve been close.”

 

“Have?”

 

“She’s not speaking with me since I told her I’d move to Shiro.”, Keith hoped Lance was going to change the topic soon because he really didn’t know how much longer he could keep this nonchalant façade. He suppressed this since almost three weeks now and he would be damned if he was going to freak out right here in public in front of everyone including his crush.

 

“What? Oh my god! This is terrible! I mean this must be so hard for you!”, Lance exclaimed not believing his ears. How could a mother abandon her child like this just because they made a decision they didn’t like! She had to see that being on the move constantly couldn’t be good for a kid or a teenager for that matter! “I would completely freak out if my Mum did something like this to me!”

 

As much as Keith hated being pitied it, it actually felt good to have somebody to share this anger with, even if he could actually understand her. “Yeah, but I kind of get it. I’ve been the only constant person in her live for years and now that I leave, she’s actually alone.”

 

“That’s no excuse! Living like this was her decision! I mean, I- just come here!”

 

“What are you-“, Keith was surprised as Lance jumped up pulling him into his arms. “Lance?”

 

The older boy squeezed him tightly and though Keith felt still a little awkward for being hugged in public, he actually found comfort in Lance’s tight embrace. The taller boy seemed to be aware of that fact, cause he held him even tighter stroking up and down his back. “I’m sorry.”, he whispered into his ear.

 

Keith felt actually much calmer. He couldn’t remember when he’d perceived a touch this reassuring for the last time. “Thanks.”, he deeply inhaled Lance’s scent one last time before he pulled back, “Can we stop cuddling now? There are people watching.”

 

Lance laughed sitting back down nodding. “If you think that’s cuddling though, you should brace yourself for me proving you wrong. I’m like the king of cuddling!”

 

“I’m going to make you a crown.”

 

“Don’t forget to bow in front of me, peasant!”

 

They still laughed as their food arrived a minute later. Soon Allura, Shiro and Coran came to join them. Shiro sat down next to Keith, while Allura choose the seat next to Lance, hence she was face-to-face with Shiro. Coran took his seat at the head of the table.

 

“How was your meeting?”

 

Keith and Lanced looked at each other smiling while Coran told them about every small detail of his appointment. At one point, Lance took out his phone to scream text his friends the news.

 

_Saturday, 5:35PM_

_> StandBiMe entered TeamFreeWill< _

_KissTheCook is online_

_Space Nerd TM is online_

_StandBiMe: gUYS ! I HUGGED KEETH_

_StandBiMe: HES SO CUTE DID U KNO HIS MOTHER ISNT SPEAKIN TO HIM ANYMORE !”?_

_StandBiMe: THE POOR GUY ALMOST CRIED IN MY ARMS_

_StandBiMe: N NOW HES SMILING RLLY CUTELY AT ME_

_StandBiMe: ASDFHGDJSAD_

_> Space NerdTM is offline<_

_StandBiMe: rude i#m not gonna invite them to our wedding thn_

_KissTheCook: That sounds great, buddy. Just ask him out already! I saw him looking at you, he’s so going to say yes! I gotta go now to stop Pidge from blocking you. C U_

_> KissTheCook is offline<_

Lance grinned as he put the phone away again. Today had been so great he was actually considering asking Keith out. Like right now. Okay, maybe not right now. Shiro was still sitting next to them and he didn’t need a rejection in front of his friends * _and*_ getting killed on the same day.

Keith was slowly getting tired. Being among people, especially bigger crowds exhausted him physically and mentally. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he was so used to being on his own, he had sometimes trouble to remember how to communicate. Anyway, in addition to his restless night this wasn’t a good combination. He supressed a yawn.

This was Lance’s fault! His touch had settled him down in a way he couldn’t describe. He’d perceived his presence as calming and reassuring since their first meeting, but it hadn’t taken on such dramatic scales until now.

 

After they finally finished dinner, they paid and Allura suggested to look around the other shops since they were already there. Keith would’ve liked to spend some more time with Lance, but he felt more exhausted from minute to minute.

 

Fortunately, Shiro seemed to sense something was off and told her they could do this the next time they were here. Lance called him an old man for it but Keith smiled gratefully at him.

 

The hardest part was not to fall asleep as they drove back. Keith struggled to keep his eyes open and Coran’s lulling snores and deep rhythmic breathes didn’t help.

 

Allura and Shiro were talking in front of them, completely busy with each other. 

 

Lance had noticed Keith’s yawning and offered his shoulder to him. The smaller one only raised his eyebrows in confusion. Lance sighed reaching out for Keith and pulled him against him. “If you want to sleep, just lean on me. It’s going to be much more comfortable!”, he explained.

 

“I’m not tired!”, Keith protested pulling away despite the warmth he felt in his chest as Lance touched him. He didn’t need Shiro to get even more suspicious. Furthermore, he hated showing any kind of weakness.

 

“Hey, Keith, would you mind if I came home a little later? Allura asked me to help her with a school project.”, Shiro suddenly asked from the passenger’s seat. Next to him, Allura was blushing.

 

“I wonder if it’s for French or for biology.”, Keith grinned despite his exhaustion, “I really don’t mind. Have fun!”

 

“Use protection!”, Lance added, “Even though your babies would be super cute!”

 

Keith smiled remembering he’d said something very familiar to Shiro two days ago.

 

“Guys!”, Shiro warned but his flush gave him away.

 

“I’m not too keen on going home just yet. My oldest sister is visiting us with her kids over the weekend. I love them but together with the twins, it’s hard to endure.”, Lance said, “Would you like some company?” Now Keith had no other choice but to admit he was tired.

 

 _*Say no! Say no! Say no!*_ “Sure.” * _Fuck!*_ Keith didn’t know why he did this to himself. He was sleepy and exhausted and the last thing he needed right now was even more social contact. But it was Lance! And Shiro wouldn’t be there. Being alone with Lance had proven to be very interesting every single time so far. Even if he was probably too tired to do much today.

 

“Great.” Stubborn idiot! He smiled fondly. Leastwise, he got to spend time with sleepy Keith. He was sure, once the boy let loose he’d be adorable all drowsy and cuddly.

 

Keith actually managed to stay awake during the rest of the drive, but as soon as he and Lance had left the car and entered the house he felt himself dragged to the couch and pushed down. Before he could protest, Lance had thrown a blanket over him, turned on the TV and sat down beside him. “Lance! What are-“

 

“Shhh!”, Lance pulled him closer. This time he wouldn’t let Keith get away from him.

 

The smaller Paladin was too tired to fight much, so he let himself fall back against Lance’s chest sighing.

 

“We’re going to cuddle and you’ll like it!”, he stated.

 

Keith snorted, “Do I have a say in this?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m going to tell Shiro!”, he threatened.

 

“Knowing your brother, he’ll be proud of me. Now stop fighting. I don’t know why exactly you’re so exhausted but you are, so stop denying it and get some rest, you stubborn idiot!”

 

Keith could feel warmth spreading through his body. Lance obviously cared about him. He didn’t have many people that cared about him, so this was something special. He huffed a “fine” making himself comfortable against Lance’s chest.

 

“Really??”, Lance squeaked in surprise, “This worked?”

 

Keith glared, “Shut up!”

 

“Come here, my precious little soldier!”, the taller boy cooed slinging his arm around Keith while using the other one to stroke the black silky strands of his hair. The noises, Keith made as he played with his dark locks almost reminded him of a cat, “Oh my god! You’re purring!”, he exclaimed but Keith had already fallen asleep in his arms.

 

Lance couldn’t say he paid much attention to the TV the next two and a half hours. Keith was disgustingly adorable and he hadn’t been able to keep himself from taking a few pictures. Since Keith was laying more or less with his head on his lap now, he hadn’t been able to leave. Not that he had any intentions to go but it might look a bit weird to- speaking of the devil, he heard Shiro coming in through the front door.

 

* _Okay, stay calm, McClain! You have a very good reason for staying this long! You didn’t want to wake Keith who accidently fell asleep on you!_ *

 

“Lance? You’re still here? I thought you would’ve gone home by now? Wai- Is this Keith sleeping on you?”

 

“I err, really don’t know how this happened. Didn’t take him for a sleep cuddler. Did you know he purrs when you run your fingers through his hair?”, Lance lied, “I would’ve left but I didn’t want him to wake up. He has to be very tired judging by how quickly he fell asleep.”

 

Shiro chuckled, “No, I didn’t. It’s actually kinda cute. I haven’t seen Keith this relaxed in a very long time. Do you mind if I take a photo?”

 

“Do as you please.”, Lance said feeling is heart flutter. Was it because of him that Keith was so at ease? Probably not but he couldn’t help but feel proud by the fact he’d helped Keith to relax.

 

“He has trouble sleeping.”, Shiro felt the need to explain why Keith behaved so out of character, “I mean, crowds and social contact exhaust him in general but tonight he didn’t sleep well in addition. Apparently, this is not a good combination.”

 

“Is this because of his Mum? Keith said she isn’t speaking with him anymore.”, Lance asked quietly.

 

“He told you that?”, Shiro asked honestly surprised. Keith had barely spoken at all with him about the situation with Krolia. Maybe because he knew, Shiro didn’t like her and would despise her even more if he told him in Detail what happened between the two of them. On the other hand, Keith didn’t exactly need a reason not to tell him such things. His brother had always been very reluctant to let other people know what exactly was going on inside his head. The more it surprised him he’d talked with Lance about his Mum.

 

“I asked about her and he seemed pretty depressed about it. Is there anything we can do like, I don’t know, call her and tell her to stop being a bitch or something?”, Lance really wanted to help Keith. He couldn’t imagine how he would feel if his mother just completely abandoned him.

 

“Keith called her a couple of times during the last few days. She didn’t answer. I tried to reach her too but without success. I guess we have to wait for her to make the first step. I just wish I would’ve gotten Keith away from her sooner!”

 

Keith chose this moment to rub his head against Lance’s chest as he mumbled something incoherent apparently still asleep. Shiro laughed at his baby brother. Lance on the other hand had to physically restrain himself from squeaking. This was definitely the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his entire live! This included about 163 hours of the cutest cats and puppy videos to find on YouTube!

 

“Okay, I’m going to save you! Your family is probably already worrying about you. I’ll take him.”

 

His first instinct was to tell Shiro off immediately. Who knew when he’d get the chance again to hold Keith like this and study his beautiful face as he breathed steadily in and out making his chest heave and fall with every breath. But he couldn’t. It would make Shiro more than suspicious and he didn’t want to put their relationship into danger before it had even begun. “Sure. Though he’s actually pretty nice if he doesn’t talk.”

 

Shiro chuckled as he lifted Keith carefully from Lance’s lap and off the couch. “Thank you for everything, Lance. You’re a good friend! I appreciate what you’re doing for Keith and I know he really likes you.”

 

Despite the pang of guilt Shiro’s praise caused, he smiled. “No problem, man.”

 

“Well, I better bring him upstairs.”, he pointed with his chin on the sleeping boy in his arms, “Before he wakes up.”

 

“Oh, sure. Well, tell Keith I said ‘Hi’ when he wakes up again.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Shiro carefully carried Keith upstairs laying him down on his bed. His brother could sleep like a stone when he was really exhausted. Cautiously, he took of his shoes and his jacket and even went so far to unbuckle the belt of his jeans. He smiled as Keith curled up on himself. He gently carded his fingers through the younger one’s hair, after he’d covered him with his blanket and turned out the lights. “Good night, buddy.”, he whispered.

 

Lance was on his way home in the meanwhile. He had made a decision: tomorrow he was going to ask Keith out on a proper date. ‘Just being friends’ wasn’t going to work out in the long run. Every time they were alone together they almost ate each other’s faces or they shared deep emotional moments like the hug after they’d talked about Keith’s Mum or the smaller boy feeling enough at ease to fall asleep on him.

 

He knew the chance that everything was going to work out wasn’t too big, but he had to try at least. Yes, tomorrow was going to be the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments, guys! Ready for Lance to make a move on Keith? Or Keith making a move on Lance? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and Keep leaving comments and kudos:)

“Morning, buddy.”, Shiro greeted Keith as he came down stairs to eat breakfast the next morning. “Did you sleep well?”, he grinned already knowing the answer. Keith looked more rested and awake than the last few days.

 

“Yes, pretty well actually.” He didn’t ask how he’d gotten into his bed last night after he’d fallen asleep and if Lance had stayed long enough for Shiro to come back and see them cuddle. Some questions one just simply didn’t want to be answered.

 

“Great! I thought, maybe we could take things easy today and watch some movies. Only you and I like in the old days.”

 

“Depends. Will you try to cover my eyes during Rambo again?”

 

“Only during the fourth movie. John Rambo is much more brutal than the first three.”

 

“Deal.” He could use the time to think about Lance and how to continue their ‘friendship’. He was aware of the fact that simply being friends wouldn’t work out for them in the long run. His heart was always going to flutter when Lance so much as smiled at him. He would always feel the urge to kiss and touch him and he wasn’t sure he owned enough impulse control to keep himself from doing so for much longer. Keith didn’t know much about friendship but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t normal for actual friends to have this kind of problems.

 

He knew they’d said, they would wait a few weeks to see how and where things were going but Keith wasn’t exactly known for his patience and he had already a really good idea _where things were going_.

Maybe he should just ask him out. He couldn’t understand why a boy like Lance who was so kind and charming, would want to go out with him. They weren’t exactly in the same league.

Still, even someone as oblivious as Keith could see Lance wasn’t completely uninterested in him, no matter the reasons. Of course, he could be wrong and misinterpret Lance’s behaviour and words but he had to try. Otherwise he would never find out if they had a chance as a couple.

 

Perhaps he should ask Hunk if he thought Lance would say yes to a date.

 

He and Shiro had settled on the couch by now and the first movie started. Shiro had made them cocoa with some milk substitute. It didn’t taste too great but it was drinkable and definitely not the worst his brother had produced in the kitchen.

 

“What are you thinking of?”, Shiro asked sipping on his cocoa.

 

Keith hesitated. He hated lying to Shiro after everything they went through together. Not straightforward telling him something was one thing, but if he was actually going to go out with Lance he would have to lie at some point. He turned around to face the taller boy. “What would you say if I wanted to go out with somebody…?”

 

Shiro choked on his drink and began to cough.

 

“Okay, that was very clear.”, Keith made a move to back away from him but the older one held him in place.

 

“No, Keith! Stay!”, he got out between coughs. “Sorry. Just surprised me, is all.” Honestly, he wondered why Keith would bring up this topic at all. He knew how his brother hated to talk about such things. He could still remember very vividly the day Keith came out to him while they phoned. Let’s just say, it had been more than awkward. Not that Shiro hadn’t known all along that his brother was gay. “You want to go out with somebody?”

 

Keith averted his eyes looking everywhere but Shiro as he shrugged, “Just a question in general. I figured I’d theoretically would have the possibility now that I’m not moving all the time anymore.”, At least in Keith’s ears, this sounded reasonably.

 

“Sure. Well, I want you to be happy, so if you find someone who makes you happy, I’m not going to interfere. Unless, he hurts you, of course. I’m not going to take mercy on somebody who hurts you.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but grinned. That actually went a lot better than he’d expected after Shiro spit out the cocoa.

 

“I’d wish for someone who’s good for you though. Someone responsible and stable who has a good influence on you.”

 

“Like Lance?”, Keith asked hopefully.

 

Shiro stared at him for a second, then broke out in laughter mistaking Keith’s serious question for sarcasm. “Good one. For a moment you really had me thinking you’d be interested in Lance!”, he wheezed.

 

So much for ‘a lot better than he’d expected’. “Haha yes. That was my intention.”, Keith laughed awkwardly.

 

Fortunately, Shiro barely paid attention to him. “I mean, Lance’s a great guy, don’t get me wrong! And he’s going to be an amazing boyfriend one day, that’s completely out of question but you and Lance… oh god, you’re like night and day!”, he explained, still chuckling.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Lance likes all that romantic stuff that makes you cringe so much and he’s very sensitive and emotional while you say yourself you have trouble reading emotions. You two have a completely different taste in films, series, style and the like. You are just the complete opposite of each other!”

 

Keith knew they were different and he knew being in a relationship with Lance would be complicated at times. But just thinking of the other boy’s smile or the childish joy and enthusiasm he seemed to experience ever so often, made him forget all the possible trouble. If at all, he had another reason now to make this relationship work; proving his brother wrong. “Right.”

 

Shiro smiled at him, “I’m glad we talked about this. You know, you can talk about everything with me. Even if it’s about romantic things or sex. I can’t promise not to freak out though.”, Shiro grinned as his brother turned beet red.

 

Keith shoved him embarrassedly and turned away from him. “You are an idiot!”

 

“I know.”, he slung his arm around his shoulders pulling him in grinning, “But you love me anyway!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sunday, 2:53PM_

_StandBiMe > KissTheCook_

_StandBiMe: ok I#ll do it now_

_StandBiMe: Im gonna ask him out via txt message_

_StandBiMe: ik its unromantic but I onestly think Im going te say something stupid if I tri it in person_

_StandBiMe: or throw upp_

_KissTheCook: That’s great, Lance! Just go for it! I’m sure he’s going to say yes_

_StandBiMe: u sure?_

_KissTheCook: 100%, buddy!_

_StandBiMe: k thanks !_

_KissTheCook: No problem! Good luck!_

_> StandBiMe is offline<_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hunk laid his phone away sighing. He really hoped Keith would say yes. He simply had to! This was more than a slight crush by now. Despite all the difficulties they were facing, Hunk was sure a great relationship could develop if they gave it a go.

 

But what if Keith said no? Lance would be utterly devasted! He didn’t want to see his best friend sad again. Nyma had almost completely destroyed Lance. She’d played with him while he’d done everything to please her. It had been a horrible time. Lance had barely listened to him or the others when they’d tried to warn him as they had seen how she’d treated him. Then, after he found out she actually had a boyfriend, he’d been shattered. Nyma had taken all his confidence and hope to ever find someone who actually loved him and Hunk hated her for that. Usually, he was a very peaceful and understanding human being but this girl, he hated with a burning passion he’d never known before.

 

Keith was a nice guy and he was sure he didn’t have any bad intentions with Lance. Still, last doubts stayed.

 

When he heard his phone vibrate against the plate of his desk, he thought it had to be Lance asking him what to write or backing out at the last minute. But it wasn’t Lance.

 

_Sunday, 3:19PM_

_KoGAYne > KissTheCook_

_KoGAYne: Hey Hunk! This might sound a bit weird now since I don’t know how much Lance told you, but do you think he would like to go out with me?_

_KissTheCook: YES!_

_KissTheCook: If you asked him, he’d probably cry of joy and get really emotional, so brace yourself!_

_KoGAYne: Are you sure?_

_KissTheCook: Yes, I’ve seen him cry because of much less emotional things._

_KoGAYne: No, I meant are you sure he’d go out with me?_

_KissTheCook: Yes! Absolutely! No doubt!_

_KoGAYne: Okay. Would you give me his address, so I can ask him personally? I’d ask Shiro but, y’know…_

Hunk beamed. The two were truly made for each other. He quickly sent him the address wondering who’d ask whom out first. Grinning, he decided to message Pidge.

_Sunday, 3:24PM_

_KissTheCook > Space NerdTM_

_KissTheCook: You’ll never guess what just happened!_

_Space Nerd TM: Coran shaved his moustache? _

_KissTheCook: I wish!_

_KissTheCook: No, Lance finally decided to ask Keith out!_

_Space Nerd TM: Ask him out? I thought they were already married!_

_KissTheCook: lmao_

_KissTheCook: But it gets even better_

_KissTheCook: Keith messaged me like ten minutes later asking if Lance would go out with him. Then he asked me for his address so he could ask him in person!_

_Space Nerd TM: Oh god! We’ll have to endure so much scream texting later!_

_KissTheCook: Yes! These dorks are going to be the death of me!_

_Space Nerd TM: And Shiro’s gonna be the death of them!_

_KissTheCook: Probably_

_Space Nerd TM: This is going to be interesting!_

_KissTheCook: It’s a big chance for both of them. Maybe Lance’ll get finally over Nyma._

_Space Nerd TM: And get some dick!_

_KissTheCook: Lol don’t tell Shiro_

_Space Nerd TM: I’d love to see his face though! I gotta help Matt with writing a report to his project now. That idiot can’t do anything by himself! See you later!_

_KissTheCook: okay_

_> Space NerdTM is offline< _

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

In the meanwhile, Lance had fallen into despair. He had asked plenty of girls and boys out but he couldn’t remember ever having been this desperate for anyone to say yes. If Keith rejected him, how should they simply go on as friends? Lance wasn’t sure he could pretend there had never been anything between them and it would be even harder to keep this secret from the others.

 

But he’d promised himself he’d give it a go. He just had to think about their first kiss, the flirting, their almost second kiss and the two of them cuddling and Keith falling asleep in his arms, while he wrote the text. Keith had flirted back. He was the one who said, they could make this relationship work and who’d hugged him practically naked.

 

Okay, he was just going to get over with this now. Keith would have to get used to his awkwardness if they’d start to go out anyway.

 

He bit his lip as he began to write.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keith had told Shiro he was going for a walk before dinner and hurried out of the house before Shiro could protest. It didn’t take long for him to find the right street, after all Lance didn’t live too far away. Barely a fifteen minute walk from him.

 

His heart was beating way too fast in his chest as he stood in front of the McClain’s house hesitating to ring the bell. He hadn’t thought this through. What was he even going to say? He had never before asked someone out or the like. How should he react if Lance said no? And what if he said yes? Should he plan the date then? What did you even do on a date?

 

Maybe he should just go and- his phone buzzed in his pocket. Maybe Shiro to ask where he was. Better answer him before he called the cavalry. Sighing, he opened the message.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all your nice comments! I just wanted to say that I didn't know Shiro was gay when I started writing this fic, that's why I have him paired up with Allura. I hope none of you feel offended by that, I'd really prefer not to re-write everything.

_Sunday, 3:43PM_

_StandBiMe > KoGAYne_

_StandBiMe: Hey Keith Hope you slept well u seemed pretty out of it yesterday. Actually I wanted to ak if u would like to go out with me maybe ? ik I said we should get to kno each other a lil better and wait a few weeks but I rlly cant wait anymore. Unless u want to wait longer than that’s okay too ofc .I just think I know enough abt u to know that I wannt to try it_

_StandBiMe: Its ok if u don’t want to though_

_StandBiMe: no pressure buddy_

Keith heart beat faster. He rang the bell at least half a dozen times, not caring what the rest of Lance’s family might think. He needed to see the Cuban boy right now! Keith even considered breaking in through the window as an annoyed Lance opened the door.

 

“What the- Keith?!”

 

“I got your messages.”, he said breathless.

 

“Dude, I sent them like twenty seconds ago. I know you’re fast but-“, Lance got interrupted by Keith overbridging the distance between them and pressing their lips together. The door closed behind them and they stumbled back into the floor.

 

Lance was surprised by the reaction at first but didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist as he kissed back just as passionate. Keith lips were just as soft as he remembered them. They were warm and gentle but their kiss also had something fierce and challenging that made it the more exciting.

 

Keith who had to stand on tiptoes leaned heavily into Lance moaning slightly as the taller one let his hands roam over his body.

 

As suddenly as the kiss had be begun, Keith pulled away again leaving them both gasping for air. “I want to go out with you!”, Keith panted.

 

Lance beamed, happiness radiating off of him. “Really? You sure? Oh boy, this is the best day ever! I promise, I’m going to take you out to the best date you ever had! Do you like movies? No wait, cinema is too lame! Do you like skating? Cause there’s a really good ice rink a few miles from here or we could go to the beach-“

 

“Lance!”, Keith laughed, “Calm down! We don’t need to make anything special!”

 

“But I want to make something special for you! You deserve it for giving me a chance!”, Lance exclaimed. He’d promised himself, if he’d ever get the chance he’d do everything right and not fuck up. He’d be the best boyfriend ever; attentive, considerate and sensitive. Lance would do whatever it took to keep Keith by his side, no matter the price. Okay, maybe this was a little dramatic even for him. Still, he wanted Keith to like him.

 

“Lance! That’s not true! I’m not ‘giving you a chance’, you hear? I want to go out with you because you’re cool and nice and despite your horrible taste in movies, you actually are very thoughtful and sweet and care so much about others that- are you crying?”, Keith asked noticing the tears in Lance’s baby blue eyes. Had he done something wrong? He was only telling the truth after all.

 

Lance hugged him burying his head into the crook of Keith’s neck. “I’m not.”, he denied despite the tears falling onto Keith’s shirt.

 

“Did I say something wrong?”, Keith asked worriedly stroking through Lance’s slightly curly hair hesitantly.

 

Lance burst out laughing, “Did you say- Keith, my dude, my man, my buddy, my pal, everything you said is perfect! * _You_ * are perfect!”

 

Keith blushed, “Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Am no- so, why are you crying then?”

 

Lance shrugged, “Because I’m happy, I guess. You are being so nice to me and I don’t know why but I really appreciate it!”, he whipped the tears off his face smiling at the smaller one.

 

Keith shook his head, “* _I’m*_ nice to you? Who came over to bring me stars for my wall? Who went shopping with me for furniture? Who forced me to go to sleep just yesterday because he knew I was tired? Lance, you deserve it to be happy and you deserve people that make you happy, you know that, right?”

 

More tears sprung to Lance’s eyes. “Stop saying things that’ll make me cry!”

 

Keith hadn’t known Lance had _such_ a low self esteem. Sweet, perfect Lance of all people! He wanted to punch everybody who was responsible for this! His new life goal would be to give Lance his confidence back.

“Never. Not until you believe me.”

 

“You know, that might take a bit.”, Lance sighed.

 

“I’m not in a hurry.”, Keith promised.

 

They fell silent. The Cuban boy cleared his throat in embarrassment. “Why did you come here by the way?”

 

“Oh, I actually wanted to ask you out on a date.”, Keith chuckled, “Hunk gave me your address because I wanted to do it in person.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Really?!”, he couldn’t believe it. Not only did Keith say yes, he had actually been planning on taking him out?

 

“Err, yes? I’m not very patient. Apparently, another thing we have in common.”

 

“Oh god, this is so cute! Oh, I gotta write Hunk and Pidge! Do you want to come upstairs with me? My family went shopping but they should be back soon. You could eat dinner with us if you like.”, he offered.

 

“Sorry, I wish I could stay but Shiro is waiting for me. I told him I’d go for a walk before we eat and I should probably head back soon so he doesn’t start worrying.”

 

“Oh, sure. You’ve gotta stay for dinner one day though. My whole family is excited to meet you already.”

 

“What!? What did you tell them?”

 

“Don’t worry, only the good things.”, Lance grinned. God, his Mum was going to love him. She’d probably try to adopt him once he got to know him. And his two older sisters would be totally smitten by him too! Not to mention his nieces and nephews who’d love his hair and were going to want to braid it. “They might not let you leave again though! They’re so going to love you!”

 

Keith bit his lip. He really doubted that. “I fear, I’m not exactly that kind of guy mothers want for their sons.”

 

“Rubbish! You’re perfect! Besides, you’re smart and kind and good looking and you told me, I deserve to be happy! Prepare to move in with us!”, Lance was rambling and Keith loved it despite it making him blush. Seeing Lance truly happy was a thing he could get used to.

 

“She would have to fight Shiro then probably.”

 

“Oh, believe me, Shiro might be Captain America but no one has a chance against my Mum!”

 

Keith laughed at Lance’s excitement. If the rest of his family was like him, he wouldn’t mind much staying for a bit, even if the thought of meeting Lance’s family made him a little nervous. He hoped they weren’t as protective of Lance as Shiro was of him. “I don’t have much of a choice then, I guess.”

 

“No, you really haven’t.”, Lance was beyond happy. Keith really wanted to go out with him! He still couldn’t believe it! What had he done to get someone as beautiful and amazing as Keith to think he was worth it? Maybe, just maybe he was right. Perhaps he was really selling himself a little short from time to time. 

 

“Well, I err should go again. Shiro’s probably already waiting.”

 

“Sure. But before you go: Are you free next Friday?”, he grinned.

 

“I think so.”, Keith answered hoping his cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt.

 

“No, you aren’t.”, he stated, “You’re going out with me. I’ll think of something.”

 

“Oh, okay. Just remember you don’t have to do anything special.”, Keith supressed the huge smile forming on his lips. He could barely wait for Friday.

 

“It’s going to be special no matter what I do as long as you’re there.”, Lance grinned at Keith’s red face, “You’re special, Keith.”

 

“You too.”, he stared into Lance’s eyes not able to look away. He wanted to kiss him again, him and his beautiful soft lips that fitted so great against his. “I guess, I should…”, he interrupted himself by pressing a soft kiss against the older boy’s lips.

 

It lasted only a second before he pulled away again. His face was bright red. Lance grinned dumbly.

 

“You are such a softie!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but ignored his comment otherwise. “So, I see you in school then?”

 

“Yes. Of course.”, Lance couldn’t stop smiling as he walked Keith to the door. Before he let him go, he had to pull him into a tight bone crushing hug though.

 

As soon as the door closed behind Keith, he began his victory dance jumping up and down, flapping his hands and screeching. He had a date with Keith Kogane! He had a fucking date with Keith freaking Kogane!

 

This time everything was going to be different, he could feel it! Hunk. He had to write Hunk immediately.

 

_Sunday, 4:03PM_

_StandBiMe > KissTheCook_

_StandBiMe: HE SAYD YES HUNK !!!_

_StandBiMe: HE RLLY WANTS TO G OUT WITH ME_

_StandBiMe: AND HE SAID SO NICE THINGS TO ME_

_StandBiMe: I WANT TO FUCKING MARRY HIM_

_StandBiMe: LIKE IMMEDIATELY_

_StandBiMe: HONESTLY HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THE REGISTRY OFICE HAS OPENED ON A SUNDAY ?_

_StandBiMe: OR DO YOU THINK HED WANT TO GET MARRIED IN CHURCH ?!? I MEAN I WOULD PREFER THE REGISTRY OFFICE BC ITS QUICKER BUT IF HE WANTS TO GO TO CHURCH ITS OK TOO_

_KissTheCook: That’s amazing, buddy! I’m really happy for you two! Keith is a great guy!_

_StandBiMe: YES! HE KISSED ME AGAIN TODAY! HES SO HOT!_

_KissTheCook: That’s great! Do you already know when you’ll have your date?_

_StandBiMe: Next friday ._

_StandBiMe: I don’t know what to do yet though . Maybe we could have a romantic picnic by the lake outside the city and watch the stars on the glade but Im not sure, hed like it_

_KissTheCook: Why wouldn’t he? That sounds amazing! You could get to know each other while eating and you wouldn’t have to worry about someone you know seeing you and telling Shiro. Besides, you said he likes stars. Its perfect._

_KissTheCook: I will prepare the food_

_StandBiMe: You think so? Not too cheesy?_

_KissTheCook: I’m sure he’ll like it. It’ll show him how much you care about this date and I don’t think anyone has ever made such an effort for him._

_StandBiMe: Thats sad he wouldve deserved some1 to do this for him ._

_KissTheCook: I completely agree with you but that could also be your chance._

_KissTheCook: Just be yourself. He’ll love you._

_StandBiMe: Thank u Hunk . U r a good friend_

_KissTheCook: No problem, man. You are too._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Shiro, I’m back!”, Keith greeted his older brother in the kitchen.

 

“Just in time. I think I managed to make some only slightly burnt pancakes.”

 

Keith laughed at the proud look on Shiro’s face. It was funny seeing as a guy like Shiro who was simply perfect with his Captain America looks and personality would fail at something as easy as cooking. Not that Keith was much better. But well, Keith was Keith. “Great, I’m hungry.” Maybe he could learn.

 

“Did you have a good walk?”

“Yes. It was quite nice.” It was the understatement of the year. He grinned.

 

“Remember you have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. And I’m going shopping for some food later. How much milk products are you able to eat when you are on the meds? Any bye-effects I should know of? Oh and I…”, Shiro continued to ramble as Keith’s thoughts went back to Lance.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days went by in a haze. Everything Lance and Keith could think of was their date on Friday.

 

Shiro had noticed of course that something was off but every time he asked, Keith reassured him everything was all right. His fatigue, he blamed on his new meds and not on the fact he barely slept at night anymore.  If Shiro became particular insistent, he told him how his mother still hadn’t answered the phone let alone called. It wasn’t exactly a lie. It bothered him she didn’t seem to be interested in him anymore. Out of sight, out of mind, he guessed. Still, it wasn’t the reason he had trouble falling asleep.

 

He tried to distract himself with school, movie nights with Pidge and hang outs with the rest of the squad. It didn’t work too good though. At least Pidge and Hunk seemed to know what was going on between him and Lance, thus he didn’t have to hide from them. Actually, he’d spoken with Hunk asking him how he should behave and what was expected of him. Hunk had only teared up telling him how sweet it was of him to worry so much. “Just be yourself. He’ll love you!”, he’d told him. This wasn’t exactly enough for him though, so he’d plucked up the courage to ask Pidge about Lance’s liking. Of course, they made more fun of them than to actually help but in the end, they showed mercy on him telling Keith Lance liked all the ‘gross cheesy romantic stuff’. Keith had grimaced having already expected that. He wasn’t specifically romantically minded but he wanted to show Lance that he cared about him.

 

Lance was nervous all week too. He spent almost every minute of his free time to plan their date. For the first time in weeks he was so euphoric he hadn’t even thought once about Nyma and his past relating dates and relationships. This time everything was going to be different. Keith actually cared about him and he wasn’t going to mess this up.

He’d made a list with things he still needed for the picnic including candles and covers, went to the lake to make out the exact place for their date and tried to decide for an outfit. Poor Hunk had to endure a lot of scream texting.

 

He wondered what Keith was going to tell Shiro about Friday. Maybe they should think of something together in case someone asked. Keith had asked a few times if there was something he could do to help him but Lance wanted it to be a surprise.

 

By the end of Thursday, he was an excited pining mess. He and Keith had agreed on meeting in the park at 7PM so none of their families would get in the way. Hunk would bring over the food tomorrow after school and Lance had decided on the drinks, a basket, lights, covers and the like already three days ago. He wondered if he should get Keith chocolates or something but he knew he wasn’t into kitschy things so he decided against it. Maybe he’d have an idea for a gift for their second date.

 

Since there was nothing to do for tomorrow anymore, he had no longer something to do to distract himself. So, tomorrow would be his first and hopefully not last date with Keith. Unnecessarily to mention he barely slept that night.

 

The next day neither Lance nor Keith could concentrate on the lessons. When they saw each other during breaks it was awkward. Both of them were nervous and excited, not knowing what the evening was going to bring. Pidge had their good laugh at them while Hunk tried to mediate a little between them and the others were utterly clueless as for why Keith was blushing so much or why Lance’s flirting attempts were even more awkward than usually. They simply choose not to answer the questioning looks and concentrated on each other instead.

 

After school was finally done, Keith was tempted to wait for Lance outside the building to maybe talk a little or well, snog his head off but Shiro was waiting for him and he couldn’t allow himself to make his older brother even more wary. It had to wait till later.

 

During dinner he was more quiet than usual and excused himself soon to make his homework. Later he told Shiro he was going to meet up with Lance and Hunk to learn for one of their classes they had together. Hunk was privy so everything should work out.

 

Keith had never needed that much time to decide on clothes. Should he change at all? Would it look like he was trying too hard? Would it give him away in front of Shiro? Finally, he put on a fresh Shirt and threw over his jacket. He still had a little more than half an hour but he wanted to get flowers first. Yes, it was stupid and cheesy and if someone would’ve told him two weeks ago he was actually going to buy flowers for an actual date with a real boy, he would’ve never believed it. But it was Lance. Lance, the first boy who made his insides flutter; the first guy that brightened his day by simply smiling at him; the first boy who actually made him consider a relationship.

 

“Don’t wait for me, it might get late.”, he told Shiro while passing him on his way to the door.

 

“Okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?”, Shiro looked up from the newspaper looking at him through his reading glasses. He didn’t like Keith walking home in the dark but there was not much he could do about it. Keith was 16 and old enough to make his own decisions. “It wouldn’t be trouble at all.”

 

“No, thanks, Shiro, it’ll be okay.”

 

Shiro sighed, “Fine. Call me if you change your mind and you want me to pick you up. I wasn’t planning on going to bed early.”

 

“Okay. Will do.”, Keith usually would’ve put up a fight just for the sake of it but he was too excited today.

 

“Have fun!”, Shiro called after him before the front door closed behind Keith. He hoped that whatever was on his little brother’s mind, he’d tell him some time when he was ready.

 

Keith had gotten a credit card from Shiro who’d insisted on giving him one. Since their father was rarely home, they had to go shopping and cook by themselves and therefore needed money. Shiro had said it would be more practical if both of them had a credit card just in case. He’d also said that if he needed anything at all, he should buy it. Apparently, their dad felt really sorry for letting Krolia take him with her.

 

The first thing he used the credit card for, was to draw out money to buy Lance flowers. Keith had read a book or two about exotic plants but about flowers you could actually buy in flower shops and their meanings, he knew very little to say the least. It took him longer than he would’ve thought of as possible to pick a bunch. Red roses were a classic and he was sure Lance would like them but it was only their first date so he shouldn’t overdo it probably. Maybe he should get him something more colourful that matched his personality?

 

In the end, he walked out of the florist’s with a bouquet of various colourful flowers including roses.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lance had barely been able to eat anything for lunch. Now that he had nothing to distract himself anymore, his nervousness grew rapidly. Maybe watching the stars and doing a picnic was too cheesy for their first date. After all Keith had made clear he wasn’t into the romantic stuff. What if he it didn’t work out? Hunk had tried to reassure him when he came by this afternoon to bring the food but it didn’t help much.

 

Now, he was waiting in the park since almost twenty minutes glancing at his watch ever so often. He was still ten minutes early but he simply hadn’t been able to wait at home any longer. Maybe Keith wasn’t going to show up at all. Maybe he’d finally realized that- oh. There he was.

 

Keith was walking towards him with his head bright red and flowers in his hand. Oh god! He had bought him flowers!!!

 

“Keith-“, he whispered breathlessly and barely loud enough to be heard by the still approaching Keith.

 

The smaller boy stopped in front of him his cheeks and ear tips flushed adorably as he looked onto the ground and pushed the flowers into his hands.

 

“Oh my god, you got me flowers!”, Lance couldn’t believe it. Keith who claimed not to be interested in romance at all, had actually brought him flowers! Roses none the less.

 

“I thought you like the cheesy stuff.”, Keith was still looking onto the ground avoiding Lance’s eyes.

 

“Yes, I absolutely love them! Oh god! That’s so cute of you! I think I’m going to faint!”, he fanned himself dramatically. In fact, he felt really touched by the gesture. None of his dates had ever bought him flowers before and just the thought that Keith cared enough to actually buy him flowers almost made him tear up. On the other hand, Keith was more than a simple date, wasn’t he?

 

“Relax! It’s just a bunch of flowers!” 

 

It was more. They both knew it was a significant gesture. Keith wasn’t into romance and buying flowers for a date was one of the most romantic and corny things you could do. It showed his appreciation for Lance.

 

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.”, Lance smiled.

 

“Err, yes, so are you going to tell me what we’re going to do now?”, Keith asked changing the topic.

 

“Well, first I gotta stop by at home to put your flowers into a vase.”, he grinned watching Keith turn red again, “I thought since you don’t like crowds, we could do a picnic. There’s a nice river a few miles from here. Hunk helped me with the food and I prepared the rest.”

 

“That’s actually very thoughtful.”, Keith couldn’t help but smile. He liked the nature and a picnic was something he hadn’t done in years. “I’d love that!”

 

Lance beamed, “Well, what are we waiting for then? My car’s right outside the park. I promise I’m not a serial killer and am not going to make a suit out of your skin, so you don’t have to worry about driving with me!”

 

Keith laughed, “I’m not worrying, I could kick your ass!”

 

“You can do whatever you want with my ass.”, Lance grinned at him suggestively, “I’d prefer other things though.”

 

Keith laughed – god, was he beautiful when he laughed!- and shook his head over the taller boy. “You’re something else, Lance!”

 


	15. Chapter 15

The ride only took about ten minutes after they’d stopped by at Lance’s. Offside the street they turned right following a path in a forested area that seemed way too small for Lance’s old combi. Keith thought about pointing it out but the other boy appeared to know what he was doing, so he dropped the topic.

 

Just as the path tightened so much Keith actually got worried for the car, the trail opened into a huge forest glade. The car came to a halt. Lance jumped out of the car running to the passenger side to open Keith’s door.

 

Keith smiled looking around. It was really beautiful. The glade laid upon a rolling hill overgrown with grass and white and yellow wildflowers. The plants spread their leaves and blossoms under the last rays of sunshine swaying in the mild spring wind. A few yards from them at the foot of the hill gurgled a small river with clear water. The atmosphere was rather calm and peaceful. The forest repressed the noises coming from the street, so the only thing one could hear were a few birds singing and the soft noises of water and the wind wafting through the trees.

Keith closed his eyes for a second inhaling the fresh air and smelling the flowers and the grass. Amazing.

 

Lance looked partly anxious, partly expectant at him waiting for his reaction. “So, uh, do you like it?”, he finally asked.

 

Keith turned around to Lance with a bright smile on his face. “Of course, I do! It’s lovely!”

 

Relieve washed over the Cuban boy. “I’m glad you like it!”, he beamed opening the trunk and getting out a huge basket. Keith wanted to help him but he swatted his hand away. “I got it! If you want to carry something, take the blankets.”

 

Keith sighed but did as he was told.

 

They spread out the covers on top of the hill and Lance began to unpack the food Hunk had made, the drinks, dishes and cutlery. Of course, his best friend had outdone himself again. Lance made a mental note to hug Hunk the next time he saw him, as he looked at all the delicious food.

 

“Wow.”, Keith was amazed too. Even more so as they began to eat.

 

“Yeah. Hunk’s a great guy.”

 

“He definitely is.”, Keith agreed as he tried the potato salad.

 

Lance smiled as the wind took Keith’s hair gusting his fringe in front of his eyes. He looked absolutely stunning. Gently he reached out for the smaller boy. “Let me!”, he whispered as he tucked the unruly strand back behind his ear. Surprisingly, Keith didn’t pull away. Quiet the reverse! He actually leaned into the touch encouraging Lance to let his hand linger for a few seconds longer than necessary. Keith’s eyes fluttered close for a moment as Lance stroked his cheek softly before he pulled away again. “You’re a great guy too.”, Lance smiled ever so softly.

 

“Maybe that’s a thing we have in common.”, Keith said blushing.

 

The Cuban boy didn’t know what to answer. They sat in silence for a minute, then like at a secret sign they began to eat again.

 

Keith had never been good at small talk so he was very grateful, Lance didn’t seem to be too interested into petty talking about trivial things. Both of them tried cosying up to each other during eating without the other one noticing. Of course, they failed.

 

It was fairly warm for this time of the year, but with the last rays of sunshine the warmth went away too. After they’d watched the sunset together – Lance may or may not have faked a yawn to casually lay his arm around Keith’s shoulders – the older boy got out the candles and the remaining blankets from the trunk.

 

The peaceful atmosphere in addition with Lance’s presence relaxed Keith thoroughly. It was like someone had directly reached out for his wild beating heart calming it with a single touch.

During the picnic he felt himself unfreeze bit by bit and he realized he was actually longing for Lance’s touch. So, when Lance tried to get closer without making it too obvious, he chose not to call him out on it and instead moved a little closer himself.

 

They chatted lightly as they waited for the stars to come out. Lance’s nervousness had gone away almost completely and now he simply enjoyed Keith’s easy company. He could still feel a tingle in his stomach whenever the smaller boy laughed or smiled at him fondly, but it didn’t make him anxious anymore. At least not right now. Right now, everything that counted was that beautiful boy next to him rambling about stars and space and the latest books he’d read.

 

When the sun had completely vanished, Lance put the dishes and the remaining foods and drinks back into the basket and told Keith to follow him. He went back to the car but instead of going inside he climbed upon the hood signifying Keith to do the same.

 

“What-“

 

“Trust me!”, Lance only grinned.

 

Normally, Keith would’ve at least started a discussion about why this wasn’t a good idea but he hadn’t felt this relaxed and easy going in god knew how long, thus he only sighed and let Lance help him to get on top of the car.

 

Lance leaned against the windshield. Keith copied him.

 

“So, why are we here?”

 

“Because, there’s no better view on the stars than here.”

 

Keith looked down. They were on top of the hill and were raised even further by the car. The trees weren’t blocking their view of the clear sky. Yes, they were going to have a great sight. “You might actually be right.”

 

But instead of a challenging answer, a blanket was wrapped around him and Lance pulled him a little closer into his side. “The stars are going to come out soon.”, he whispered.

 

Keith could feel his heart beating rhythmically against his chest, so close were they. It had actually gotten a little frosty by now, so he cuddled a little more into the shared blanket.

 

“Are you warm enough?”, Lance asked.

 

Normally, Keith didn’t like people fussing about him but on Lance this was actually kind of cute. He smiled nodding a “yes”.

 

Nevertheless, Lance took off his jacket laying it over Keith’s shoulders additionally. “Take this, I’m too hot anyway. I should’ve told you to wear something warm.”

 

Keith knew he should protest. Any other situation and he would’ve put up a fight without thinking twice. Not today though. “Thanks.”, he blushed nuzzling into Lance’s jacket. It even smelled like him.

 

“Do you mind if I-“, Lance asked hesitantly letting his hand hover over Keith’s. The smaller one understood immediately.

“Err, sure. I mean, it’s a date, so it’s probably only appropriate, I guess.”

 

“We don’t have to do this if you feel uncom-“

 

“No.”, Keith interrupted him way too quick for his own liking and blushed furiously as he grabbed Lance’s hand, “It’s fine!”

 

“Okay.”

 

They were sitting close enough for their shoulders and thighs to touch. The shadows casted by the trees of the forest around them grew longer and longer until they completely filled out the glade. Lance could hear Keith breathing as the darkness laid upon them like a cover and slowly the first stars became visible.

 

It really was a great place with the trees rustling around them and the clear water reflecting the flickering of the stars.

 

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand overwhelmed by the beauty of the moment and Lance squeezed right back. For a few minutes neither of them could get out a word, only stare at the sky in amazement. None of them had ever seen stars shine so bright. They stood in perfect contrast to the complete darkness surrounding them.

 

“This is…”, lance started.

 

“Yes.”, Keith smiled, “It’s amazing.”

 

Lance turned to look at Keith’s face only lightened by the stars and the candles he’d placed on the rooftop of the car. “It really is.”

 

“I love the stars. They’re the same wherever you go.”, the shorter one sighed dreamily. He noticed Lance looking directly at him and blushed.

 

“Are you thinking about your Mum?”

 

“Right now, I’m thinking about you.”, Keith smiled. The darkness gave him the courage to reach out for Lance’s cheek slowly letting his fingers trace the Cuban boy’s jawline.

 

“Keith…”, Lance breathed his eyes fluttering shut for a second, “Can I- Do you mind if I-?”, he was cut off by Keith pressing his lips against his in a gentle kiss.

 

“Yes, you can.”, he whispered back before leaning in for another kiss. Everything was sweet and gentle, no need to rush. They weren’t as impulsive as their first kisses but not less passionate.

 

Lance having more experience took the lead eventually. Softly he pressed Keith against the windshield hovering above him never breaking the kiss. Keith didn’t seem to mind. He pulled Lance closer, one hand on the back of his neck, the other one resting on the small of Lance’s back.

 

Lance had buried his hand into Keith’s hair drawing him closer continually. He almost laid on top of him by now. He used his left hand right above Keith’s hip to gently caress the soft skin underneath his rucked up Shirt. Goosebumps formed beneath his fingers making Keith sigh in pleasure.

 

“You’re so beautiful!”, he stopped the kiss for a second looking at the boy beneath him. It was true. Keith’s skin looked alike the soft pale light of the moon that had come out. His dark strands that formed a great contrast to the milky skin were hanging into his bright purple eyes shining just like the stars.

It was hard for Lance in this moment to believe Keith could actually be from this planet. He looked like something mystic and foreign, something that was too beautiful to actually be real.

He reached out stroking his cheek in a gentle caress as if to prove to himself, he was actually there.

 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Keith answered pulling Lance close again. He couldn’t remember ever having felt something as reassuring as Lance’s touch. At the same time, it made him feel like he was on fire, leaving him longing for more. He needed it. It was an obsession. He wanted to drown in Lance’s arms and beneath his gentle lips.

 _This couldn’t be normal anymore!,_ the rational part of his brain told him. Well, fuck normal! If this was abnormal, he never wanted to be normal again.

 

Slowly they stopped kissing. They didn’t pull apart again though. Instead they changed positions so Keith was laying with his head on Lance’s chest while the taller one played with his hair, the other arm slung tightly around him. It grew colder and they pulled the blanket up again. For a long time, none of them said a word, simply enjoying each other’s presence and looking at the stars.

 

“Would you want to go out with me again?”, Lance asked finally.

 

“Do you really have to ask that?”, Keith smiled cuddling closer.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late when Lance brought Keith home this night. He stayed in the car not wanting to get Shiro’s attention as he pressed a last gentle goodnight kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Good night, kitten.”

 

“Good night, Lance. And thanks for everything.”, Keith smiled getting out of the car, “Oh, and never call me kitten again!”

 

“Sure thing, kitten.”, before Keith could protest he’d driven away. He looked after him for a minute breathing in the fresh night air.

 

As he entered the house, he was surprised to find Shiro still awake in front of the TV. “Hey, Shiro.”, he sat down next to him. “You still up?”

“Oh, hi, Keith.”, he pretended to be nonchalant, “Yes, I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at his brother not believing him for a second. Shiro looked like he was about to drop dead.

 

“So how was your date?”, he grinned mockingly at him.

 

Keith shook his head blushing, “It wasn’t a date! And you should go to bed! You look like you’re about to fall asleep then and there.”

 

Shiro yawned as an answer, “You’re actually right for once.”

 

“I usually am. Come on, old man! It’s past after bedtime!”, he laughed running upstairs in front of Shiro.

 

“Respect the elder, young man!”, he scolded mockingly letting out another yawn. “Night, Keith”

 

Keith was still smiling as he spontaneously pulled his big brother in for a hug. “Good night, Shiro.”

 

Shiro, surprised by the sudden and unexpected display of affection, hugged back. He ruffled the younger one’s hair with a smile on his lips. “You know that I love you, right?”

 

“Yes, I know.”, Keith returned the smile, “I love you too.”

 

He slept more than well this night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Saturday, 11:39PM_

_KissTheCook > StandBiMe_

_KissTheCook: And? How did it go?_

_StandBiMe: AMAZING!_

_StandBiMe: IT WAS UNBELIEVABL!_

_StandBiMe: HE GOT ME FLOWERS !!!_

_StandBiMe: N THE PICNIC WAS SO ROMANTIC ! thanks for the food again btw_

_StandBiMe: I THINK IM IN LPVE WITH HIM_

_KissTheCook: I’m so happy for you two! How about we meet tomorrow so you can tell me about everything in detail?_

_StandBiMe: and that’s the reason youll get to be best man ! in the park at 2?_

_KissTheCook: Yeah, sounds good. Good night, Lance!_

_StandBiMe: Night hunk!_

_-_ \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sunday, 1:52PM_

_> Princess entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_StandBiMe is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_Shibro is online_

_KoGAYne is online_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is online_

_Space nerd TM is online_

_Princess: Hey guys! Coran and I will give a party on Friday! Self evidently you’re all invited!_

_StandBiMe: YESSS! Did yall hear thad we r going to PARTYYY !”!_

_KissTheCook: Cool, what’s the occasion?_

_StandBiMe: U never need a occasion to PARTYYY you sweet naive cinnamon roll_

_Princess: Oh god, we created a monster! Shiro, help!_

_Shibro: Lance behave, otherwise…_

_StandBiMe: Otherwise what? YOU CAN’T STOP ME U HAVE NO POWER ANYMORE_

_KoGAYne: …I still have my knife collection?_

_KissTheCook: I’m really considering taking you up on that offer. Lance’s completely freaking out right now!_

_KissTheCook: >sent the picture Lance-feaking-out-and-dancing-the-chicken-dance.jpg<_

_Shibro: Oh god_

_Space Nerd TM: Dafq?! How do you make such things unseen???_

_KoGAYne: You don’t. You go to therapy._

_StandBiMe: Hunk Whatt the hell man?! I feel exposedd!_

_KoGAYne: Sorry to break it to you but you *have been* exposed_

_KissTheCook: >sent the picture Lance-fake-crying-to-make-me-guilty-but-it-doesn’t-work.jpg<_

_Princess: lol_

_StandBiMe: N u call yerself best friend1! Im done with al of u lot! M gonna start a compagne Stop The Lance Bashing that is!_

_KoGAYne: There already is an organisation for that. It’s called Peta!_

_Space Nerd TM: Ha! Good one, Keith!_

_KissTheCook: >sent the picture Lance-crying-and-laughing-at-the-same-time-while-trying-to-glare-at-me.jpg.<_

_Shibro: Okay, kids! Enough of this! Allura, you wanted to tell us about the party?_

_Princess: Thx, Shiro. Yes. We thought we have a lot to celebrate since the weather is getting better and we’re going to have holidays soon. Not to forget to greet the new member of our little family @KoGAYne <3\. And you could get to know a lot of cool people, Keith._

_KoGAYne: What??? You mean like more than I already know??? How??_

_Space Nerd TM: Dude, you know like six people? _

_KoGAYne: Yes?! Six more than usually!_

_Shibro: *facepalm*_

_Princess: Well, that’s going to be a good occasion to have more social interaction for you then._

_KoGAYne: …_

_Shibro: >sent the picture Keith-banging-his-head-agaist-the-wall-repeating-why-over-and-over-again.jpg<_

_Shibro: Sorry I couldn’t resist_

_StandBiMe: haha lol_

_Space Nerd TM: I get you bro_

_KoGAYne: >sent the picture This-is-the-knife-collection-I-am-going-to-kill-my-brother-with.jpg<_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Holy moly!_

_KissTheCook: Oh fuck! You didn’t joke!_

_Shibro: …_

_> Shibro is offline<_

_KoGAYne: Yes, run for your life, old man!_

_> KoGAYne is offline< _

_StandBiMe: That escalated quickly_

_Princess: *sobbing* I only wanted to know if you are going to come alone or bring someone along_

_StandBiMe: Im going te ask Shay out for hunk_

_KissTheCook: No, you are not!_

_StandBiMe: 2 l8! Already texted er_

_KissTheCook: …_

_StandBiMe: kdjqofhuefbevcad **help**_

_KissTheCook: …she said yes?_

_Space Nerd TM: Of course, she said yes, idiot!_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Naturally!_

_StandBiMe: I CAN BREATH AGAIN! FREEDOM!_

_Princess: I give it up! Send me your answers via mail._

_> Princess is offline<_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: I better look after her the last time she was like this she ate like two dozen chocolate bars and five buckets of ice cream!_

_> MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is offline< _

Lance grinned. He was really excited for the party. Maybe this could be his and Keith’s third date (he hoped they would find the time for a second one within the week). He briefly wondered how long he had to wait before he could ask Keith if he officially wanted to be his boyfriend. Should he wait till Keith brought this topic up himself? Would he bring it up at all?

 

“You want to text him, right?”, Hunk who sat beside him asked, “Go ahead!”

 

Lance could kiss his best friend! But on the other hand, that wouldn’t be fair towards Keith.

 

_Saturday, 2:11PM_

_StandBiMe > KoGAYne_

_StandBiMe: Hey Keef_

_StandBiMe: I know we cant go t the party together officially bt do u want to b e my secret dat ?_

_KoGAYne: If I don’t find an excuse not to go, sure. I hate parties._

_StandBiMe: u r going to love this 1 im sure allura gives amazing parties with lots of hot guys_

_StandBiMe: wait scratch hot_

_SandBiMe: called dibs on you first_

_KoGAYne: …That’s not how it works!_

_KoGAYne: anyway, I gotta continue kill Shiro now. See you!_

_> KoGAYne is offline< _

“And?”, Hunk asked.

 

“Don’t pretend you haven’t watched my phone all along!”, Lance grinned.

 

Hunk held his hands up in mock surrender. “Congratulations, man! I think you two will work out just fine as a couple!”

 

“I hope so. Otherwise, Shiro is going to kill me. Well, he’s going to anyway, but at least Keith would be mourning for me then.”

 

“He’s going to see how great you are with Keith. All of us will help you.”

 

“Thanks, Hunk.”, Lance smiled. Yes, so far everything seemed like they were going to make it. If he only wouldn’t find a way to fuck this up, that was.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For their second date, Keith decided to organise a calm movie night. Shiro had a project with Matt and was going to stay overnight at the Holt’s. He had asked Keith if he wanted to tag along but he’d claimed to have homework.

 

On Wednesday they had to be in school two hours later than usually because their regular teacher was missing, so it was perfect for them to meet up Tuesday when Shiro was away.

 

Keith would order Pizza and got all kind of snacks. He had asked Hunk and Pidge about Lance’s likings and bought his favourite sweets. Additionally, he’d also done the only thing in the kitchen he could despite coffee; waffles.

 

Keith didn’t know a lot about romance but candle light was supposed to be romantic, so he’d gotten out a bunch of tealights as soon as Shiro had left. This was surely not as good as the date Lance had organised but he hoped Lance wouldn’t mind too much.

 

He’d also put a lot of thought into the movies they could watch. He knew Lance liked romance and comedy – a combination that made Keith cringe. In the end he found he would be okay watching This Means War. Lance would _love_ this film and he- well, he could look at Chris Pine and pretend it was at least Star Trek.

The cosiest and softest blankets and pillows were lying on the couch already two hours before Lance arrived. The last thing Keith prepared were the snacks. He’d already showered this afternoon but his hair was still a little wet.

 

The next 60 minutes he paced nervously up and down the living room. He really hoped this was enough. Maybe they should’ve gone to the cinema instead? Or well, literally anything than a homey cuddly evening in front of the TV. That was such a couple thing and it was only their second date! He should’ve asked Shiro after that go-kart track he’d told him about. Keith loved go-cart and he was sure Lance would’ve enjoyed this too. Why had he been so-

 

Just as Keith was about to work himself up about their terrible chosen date activity, the doorbell rang. Without thinking he sprinted to the door to let Lance in.

 

“Hey, honeypie!”, he was greeted by the beaming Cuban boy, “Did you ran to the door?”

 

“…No?”

 

Lance laughed pulling him into a hug. Keith was thankful for this cause he wouldn’t have known which greeting would be appropriate for a second date.

 

“Come in!”, he stepped aside letting the other boy enter the house.

 

“I actually got you something.”, Lance smiled taking off his backpack.

 

“What? You didn’t have to-“

 

“I know you are not much of a flower and chocolate boy but when I saw it, I just had to think about you, so…”, he pulled out a book handing it to a blushing Keith.

 

“The marsian?”, Keith read the title.

 

“It’s a story about an astronaut who gets accidently left behind on mars and has to find a way to survive until NASA discovers he’s still alive and finds a way to rescue him. I promise, absolutely no romance.”

###  **28.04.2018**

Keith smiled. This sounded honestly great! It was really cute how much thought Lance had put in it. This was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. “Thanks. That’s really nice of you!”, he beamed at the taller boy, before he raised himself on tiptoes and leaned in to press a gentle kiss on Lance’s cheek. Fuck, this was stupid! He pulled away again embarrassedly averting his eyes.

 

Their faces were equally red as Lance cleared his throat. “Should we err, start the movie?”

 

“Yes.”, Keith snapped back to reality, “Yes! Of course!”

 

Lance followed him into the living room. He barely recognized it though. Keith had shut the curtains and the room was illuminated by a few dozen candles. If it wasn’t for the nest of fluffy pillows and blankets on the huge couch and the mass of snacks -his favourite ones, he recognized- it would’ve looked like a shrine. It was cute. Pet Sematary cute, but still. Somehow, it fitted Keith’s personality.

 

“I wasn’t sure how many candles would be appropriated.”, Keith bit his bottom lip, “Too many?”

 

Lance smiled. It should be illegally to be this cute! Honestly, someone had to come and arrest that boy right this instant before Lance did something stupid! “No, I like them! It’s really great. It looks like you put a lot of effort in it.”

 

Keith shrugged as he turned away blushing.

 

Like he had thought, Lance loved the movie he had chosen. It was actually one of his favourites, though Keith wasn’t sure if that was true or if he only said this to make him feel good. Either way, the excitement in his eyes as the film started and he patted on the spot on the couch beside him for Keith to sit next to him, was real.

 

Keith took his seat as closely next to him as possible without touching him. He wasn’t sure how to behave. It was only their second date after all. On the contrary they’d already cuddled and made out so having their thighs touching shouldn’t be such a big deal, right? Wrong.

 

After the first few minutes of the movie, Lance fake yawned as he placed his arm strategically on the backrest.

 

Keith raised his eyebrows at him. _Really_?

 

“Sorry.”, Lance made an attempt to pull his arm away but Keith stopped him keeping his arm in place and leaned into the taller one’s side. He nuzzled his nose into the baby blue fabric of Lance’s shirt taking in his scent.

 

Lance laughed, “So, I take it cuddling is okay?”

 

“Mmhhh.”, Keith mumbled approvingly as the Cuban boy began to stroke his hair gently playing with it. Again, he felt the safeness that only came with Lance touching him. He completely melted into the older one who covered them with the fluffiest blanket he could find and tucked a few strands of his dark hair behind his ear.

 

“You’re really touch starved, huh kitten?”, having Keith almost sprawled out across his lap was probably one of the nicest feelings Lance would ever experience. Especially since something told him Keith didn’t let himself be touched or cared for very often. It was a great feeling to pretend he had something special about him that made Keith open up like this.

 

“Quit calling me ‘kitten’ and no, I’m not!”, Keith betrayed his words as he rubbed his head against Lance’s chest. “You’re just comfortable.”

„Well, since I’m only your pillow you probably want me to stop stroking your hair too.”

 

“Take your hand away and I’m going to fucking kill you!”, Keith grumbled making Lance chuckle.

 

They spend the next few minutes in silence just watching the film and enjoying each other’s company. Keith had slid down further so he was lying with his head on Lance’s lap. With the hand that wasn’t holding Lance’s, he drew small patterns on the taller one’s knee.

 

Lance had died and gone to heaven. Keith’s hair was so ridiculously soft and the way he was rubbing his cheek against his thigh every now and then like a cat was so… there wasn’t a word to describe just how adorable this was. He had to keep himself from squeaking.

 

Still, he wondered why Keith was this touch starved. After all, Shiro was basically a human teddy bear. He may not act on it as frankly as him or Hunk, but everyone who knew him a little better was completely aware of the fact just how much Shiro loved a nice hug.

Furthermore, Shiro had the ability to sense whenever someone needed a little physical affection and would gladly help out. His empathy was one of the things Lance admired at him. Ever since they met he had kinda become his idol and he just couldn’t imagine him never having noticed how bad Keith needed touch. “You know, if you asked Shiro he would love to cuddle with you!”

 

“Don’t you like cuddling with me?”, Keith looked up at him with big eyes.

 

“Of course, I do! You’re much more of a cuddler than I thought! You just don’t seem like this with others.”

 

Keith shrugged, “Other people are not you!”

 

“Awww!”, Lance cooed leaning down to press a gentle kiss on his lips. “You’re so sweet!”

 

Keith slung his arms around his neck pulling him closer. He turned around a little to have better access to Lance’s mouth. They deepened their kiss letting their hands roam all over each other.

Keith sat up on top of Lance’s lap. He buried his hands into the taller one’s hair never breaking the kiss.

They started out slowly and quickened the pace until they’d found a rhythm. Lance‘s finger slid under the smaller one’s shirt as his lips wandered down to his neck. He couldn’t remember ever having felt skin that was that soft! If he wasn’t so aroused already, he would’ve simply buried his face into his neck and never let go again.  

 

But his cock was already on halfmast and having Keith’s firm round ass pressing against his crotch didn’t help at all. That Keith hadn’t noticed yet was a miracle. Or had he noticed? Keith wasn’t planning to…- right? No, Keith didn’t seem like the guy who slept with a dude on their second date! Behind his suggestive comebacks and innuendos, he seemed quiet innocent and inexperienced.

 

Lance looked up at Keith who leaned into the touch eyes closed and mouth half open. His eyebrows were drawn together like he was concentrating really hard on something. On him, Lance realized, he was concentrating on him. But he couldn’t do this while Keith had gotten so obviously carried away by their actions.

 

“Keith?”, he whispered against his neck, “Keith?”

 

“Hmmm?”, the younger one looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. His pupils had widened like he was on drugs.

 

“Is err, is this okay?”, Lance asked unintelligently.

 

For the first time Keith seemed to become aware of their situation. Since when were Lance’s hands under his shirt? He blushed. “Err, yes, I guess.”, he murmured. “Is this-?“. He rocked his bum back and forth probing making Lance groan. “Oh god! If you don’t want me to cum in my trousers, you probably shouldn’t do this.”, he moaned.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“, he slid off Lance’s lap quickly throwing a blanket over their laps to hide their hard-ons.

 

“All good, man.”, Lance grinned despite the awkward situation, “I guess, we both got a little carried away and I simply don’t want to do anything we haven’t thoroughly thought through.” he expected Keith to put on a fight saying he was ready for everything Lance was or that he knew what he did and didn’t need anybody patronizing him, but he didn’t. Instead he nodded looking down at his hands. His blood flew from his cock right into his cheeks.

 

“Come here, lover boy!”, Lance grinned pulling him into his side again.

 

The younger one didn’t put much effort into fighting him slumping into his side.

 

“Good kitten!”, Lance praised as he ruffled his hair.

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“Or what?”, Lance dared him.

 

“Or I’m going to give myself a hickey and tell Shiro it was you!”

 

He gasped in shock. This was hot. Well, and weird, but mainly hot. “Mark me down as scared and horny!”

 

Keith laughed. The older one laid a pillow on his lap patting on it. A little hesitantly, Keith laid down with his head onto the pillow letting Lance go back to stroking his hair. He wondered if the Cuban boy still had a boner but the situation had just stopped being embarrassing and he didn’t want to make it awkward again, so he let his eyes flutter shut as Lance began to massage his scalp.

 

Not even one hour later, Keith had fallen asleep on Lance who silently cooed. He extracted himself from Keith carefully and stood up to put away the snacks and douse the candles. Then, he lifted him up as gently as possible taking him upstairs. Carrying a boy his age wasn’t exactly easy, but Keith couldn’t weight much more than 125lbs with his 5.5ft so it was possible. It may not look like it but Lance was working out quite a bit, mind you.

 

Some pieces of the furniture had obviously already arrived, Lance noticed, as he laid Keith down on the bed. He recognized the armchair he’d chosen and the terrible dark curtains Keith had insisted on. At least, the younger one had glued the rest of the glowing stars all over them and the new book shelve.

 

He opened the younger one’s belt. Thank god, he was asleep otherwise Keith would’ve seen his date flushing furiously. _God, Lance, it’s only his belt!,_ he told himself. He knew he should probably strip him out of his trousers too since they looked pretty tight and had to be uncomfortable, but he didn’t dare to touch his fly. What if Keith would wake up? What if he asked him what he was doing? And even if he didn’t, he’d know that Lance had undressed him in the morning when he woke up.

 

He covered Keith with the blanket and set the alarm for the next morning.

 

Before he left, he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Good night, kitten. Nice dreams!”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I post only now! I honestly tried to for the past few days but it ao3 wouldn't let me. I'd Always get a defect note whenever I tried to post a new chaperter to this fic. It took almost three days until I realized I had a Emoji in the original document on my Laptop that ao3 couldn't translate or something. Anyway, have fun with a concerned Shiro fussing over his stubborn brother and the boys preparing for the Party!

Keith woke up on Thursday well rested. It still amazed him what Lance’s presence could do to him. Usually he woke up at least once during the night, not today though. One day he had to ask Lance what his secret was. Wait, had Lance carried him to bed? Keith flushed at the thought of his ~~boyf~~ \- date, carrying him bridal style into his room and undressing him. The noodle was stronger than he looked like.

 

His smartphone on the nightstand told him, he had a message from Lance.

 

_Hope you slept well. I didnt want te wake u so I simply guessed when u usuallx wake up and set your alarm clock. Thanks for the great evening, yesterday! I’m really excited for our next Date;)_ _C u in school._

He smiled. Was it only him or was Lance really the cutest guy ever?

 

The rest of the day wasn’t too exciting. The squad used the breaks to discuss Allura’s party. Lance was overly excited jumping around and grinning like a little child who’d been told they were going to Disneyland. It made Keith smile despite the boring topic. Coran was just as excited as Lance. Allura and Hunk were a little calmer but not much. It was obvious Allura loved parties, especially if she was the one giving them. Shiro didn’t seem too interested but was really polite about it. He kept smiling and even went as far as to offer Allura his help. Pidge’s only commentary was “As long as you have a lot of alcohol.”, reflecting Keith’s thoughts very well. Not that he liked beer that much but it was honestly the only thing that would probably be able to let him survive a party!

 

“Come on, mullet! It’s not going to be this bad!”, Lance laughed ruffling his hair.

 

Keith sighed. He would go for Lance’s sake.

 

He came to regret his decision by Thursday evening.

 

“Hey, Shiro. Do we have aspirin?”, he asked after twenty minutes of resultlessly scanning their house for any kind of pain killers.

 

Shiro looked up from his newspapers taking off his reading glasses to study his brother. Keith seemed a little paler but other than that he looked not really different from usually. “Yes, wait a second.”, he stood up walking over to the kitchen shelve getting out a bottle of pills. “Are you okay?”

 

“Sure. Just a small headache. Don’t want it to get worse though and it will keep me from sleeping.”, Keith lied. He was coming down with a migraine, that was for sure. He got them sometimes, especially after experiencing a lot of stress. Well, he was not going to lie (at least not to himself), keeping his dates with Lance and his attraction for the Cuban boy secret was one of the most stressful things he’d ever done. It was a miracle, he hadn’t gotten a migraine before.

 

“You’re not getting sick, are you?”

 

“Why are you asking that all the time?”, Keith sighed.

 

“Sorry. I just know how often you get migraines and the last few weeks were probably not easy for you.”

 

Keith could read the word ‘concern’ that was written all over his brother’s face as he gave him the aspirin Keith downed without water. He knew it wasn’t going to help much but it usually kept him from throwing up if it got really bad. Otherwise he wouldn’t have asked Shiro. Who kept their pain killers in the kitchen shelve anyway? “Thanks.”

 

Shiro shook his head handing him a glass of water, “Drink up! Did you eat something already? You shouldn’t take them on an empty stomach!”

 

Keith knew fighting Shiro on this would only make his headache worse, so he finished half of the glass before answering his brother’s question, “Yes, I did! Really, Shiro, it’s fine!”

 

“Okay, then better go to bed early and try to sleep it off. I’ll check on you later to see if you need something.”

 

“Shiro, I swear that won’t be necessary. It’s only a small headache from the weather changing so suddenly.”, this was at least partly true. Keith had always been sensitive to the change of weather and it wouldn’t be the first time it gave him a headache. It had really gotten cold over the last few days. After the already almost summer like temperatures, this had come really unexpected. “No need to worry so much!”

 

“Keith, if this was really only a small headache, you wouldn’t ask me for aspirin. I know you. Besides, one can never be careful enough!”

 

Fuck. Why was Shiro so good in this? It was true, if Keith was really convinced, it was only a minor headache that was going to pass soon, he wouldn’t have taken pain killers, let alone ask Shiro for them.

 

The older one sighed, “Off to bed with you! It’s almost 10PM anyway.”

 

“Yes, Mummy!”, Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro was lucky he had planned on going to sleep early, anyway. The light already began to sting in his eyes, so he gave in and went upstairs.

Keith wasn’t sure if he’d fallen asleep or if he was only just about to nod off, as the door to his room opened thirty minutes later revealing a concerned Shiro with a glass of water in his hand. Keith blinked sleepily at his older brother.

 

“Sorry if I woke you up.”, he said as quietly as possible placing the water on his nightstand and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“S’okay.”, Keith mumbled making a move to sit up.

 

“Stay put.”, Shiro ordered gently.

 

Keith sighed, “Why do you always worry so much about me?”

 

“Because you’re my little brother and I almost lost you once, already.”, Shiro pursed his lips.

 

Keith didn’t know if he was hinting at the time where they didn’t have contact right after their parents divorced or if he was talking about the accident his Mum barely survived. Anyway, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Shiro he was being ridiculous. He knew it had genuinely scarred his brother. Since then, he’d tried everything to get him back home and away from Krolia’s not exactly save lifestyle. And it wasn’t like he could blame him. He’d experienced a lot of dangerous things that he probably wouldn’t have if he’d lived at home.

 

He didn’t say anything as Shiro let his fingers run through his hair closing his eyes for a second. It wasn’t having the same effect on him as Lance’s touch but felt still nice and comforting. Maybe Lance was right and he should let Shiro touch him like this more often. Maybe it would make him stop worrying so much and remind him that Keith was safe with him now and wouldn’t leave again.

 

“You’re not going to lose me again, you know that, right?”, he asked after a minute or so when Shiro made no move to pull back again.

 

“Yes, I know.”, Shiro sighed sounding more tired and exhausted than Keith had ever heard him.

 

“Do you wanna sleep here tonight?”, Keith asked patting on the spot on the bed beside him, “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Shiro smiled knowing his brother well enough to know that he wasn’t too comfortable sharing his personal space. Thus, suggesting this probably hadn’t been easy for him. “Thanks, buddy, but I still have a thing or two to do before I can go to sleep and you need your rest.”, he kissed his forehead, “Sorry for freaking out on you. I just have to make up on worrying for the past years!”

 

“Is okay.”, Keith mumbled sleepily as Shiro stood up making his way to the door. ”Good night, Shiro!”

 

“Good night, Keith, sleep well!”

 

Of course, he didn’t feel better the next morning. When Shiro didn’t look, Keith grabbed the bottle with the aspirin putting it inside his school bag. Fortunately, Shiro didn’t talk much during breakfast since the noises were bothering him. He simply asked if he felt better and if he was sure he could go to school today. Naturally, Keith insisted on being fine. He had promised Lance to be his, albeit secret, date to the party and he was already so excited he couldn’t turn him down now.

 

The sky was grey and it was rainy. Keith was grateful for that so the light wouldn’t sting in his eyes too much.

 

School wasn’t easy with all the loud noises and the headache making it hard to concentrate on anything but he had endured worse. So he gritted his teeth and pulled through. Lance was even more excited and every time he smiled at him, Keith found it was worth the pain.

 

Keith could still feel Shiro’s concerned eyes on him during recess but he frowned and teased like usually and by the end of the school day, Shiro finally seemed convinced.

 

The first thing he did when they got back home, was to switch off the light in his room and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes trying to will away the pounding in his head. He barely managed to come down to have lunch with his brother but he didn’t want to raise more suspicion about his health.

 

He took more aspirin and laid down in his darkened room for a few hours until it was time to go.

Keith put on a new Shirt and tied his hair into a messy ponytail. The pain had lessened a bit but he knew it would get worse as soon as he left the quietness of his four walls.

 

However, he was still determined to go to Allura’s party, especially after the messages he received from Lance in the late afternoon.

 

_Friday, 5:42PM_

_StandBiMe > KoGAYne _

_StandBiMe: Hey Kitten Can’t wait to grt u drunk tonite do u think it would be inapppropriate to make out in alluras bathroom_

 

Keith grinned. This was so typical for Lance.

 

_KoGAYne: First off, stop calling me kitten! Secondly, I’m not going to get drunk with my big brother being present! And last but not least, I’m not going to make out with you in a bathroom! I have standards!_

He snorted when Lance sent back a crying emoji. No, he definitely wouldn’t miss this party! Not because of something as stupid as a migraine. Furthermore, he knew if he told Shiro, his brother wouldn’t go either and insist on staying home and fussing over him. And unlike him, Shiro actually seemed excited to go to social events. At least if his crush was there. Shiro had sacrificed enough for him already.

 

“You are okay, right?”, Shiro asked when he came downstairs, “You know, I wouldn’t mind staying home with you if you don’t feel well.”

 

“I’m good, Shiro! Now, let’s drive to my future sister in law!”, Keith grinned.

 

Shiro sighed. He knew his brother wasn’t completely all right but he also seemed determined not to let anything on and go to the party. If he only knew why! Keith hated parties with a burning passion. Usually, he would do everything to avoid going to social events like this. This hadn’t changed within the last few days as far as he knew. So, was this plainly about not wanting to show any weakness? If so, should he be stricter with him and tell him to stay home? But he wasn’t their father and Keith had never gotten along well with authorities that tried to tell him what to do.

 

The only way to influence Keith was to win his trust and the only way to gain his brother’s trust was to be honest with him and give him some space to make his own decisions. He wanted to keep Keith’s trust. It might not be an easy venture, but it was worth it in the end.

 

Sighing, he followed Keith to the car. Maybe it really wasn’t that bad and he was simply overacting. Perhaps, Keith was truly okay. At least, he hoped so.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thank you guys for your great feedback and your amazing comments! They really make my day!!!!

Pidge greeted them at the front door grinning. They pushed a bottle of beer into Keith’s hands raising  their eyebrows daringly at Shiro. “Drink up, motherfucker!” Obviously, they weren’t too sober anymore.

 

“Not again!”, Shiro groaned, “Pidge, stop having a bad influence on my little brother!”

 

“You are so uncool, Shiro! Let him live a bit!”

 

“Sorry, I don’t drink beer.”, Keith handed the bottle back to them.

 

Shiro grinned proudly, “At least someone’s reasonable here!”

 

“I only like vodka. Takes too long to get drunk from beer.”, Keith grinned giving Pidge a high five.

 

“Good man!”

 

“Is Keith here?”, they heard a voice coming from the living room drowning out the music making Keith’s head throb.

 

Of course, he didn’t plan on drinking alcohol. Not after taking half a dozen aspirins, at least. Still, hearing Lance’s voice distracted him from the pain a little and he was genuinely excited to see the blue eyed boy.

 

“Keith!”, Lance greeted him with a hug. He didn’t seem to be as drunk as Pidge, but obviously he was a little tipsy too. Good. Any too affectionate gestures in front of Shiro, he could blame on the alcohol.

“Lance, stop suffocating the poor guy!”, Hunk and Allura came to greet the new comers.

 

Hunk pulled Lance away from Keith. Therefor, the Cuban boy let out a whine. Apparently, beer made him even more clingy than usual. Keith didn’t mind as much as he probably should. Lance simply looked too good in his blue shirt, his hair mussed from the dancing and the alcohol.

 

“Oh my god, dude! Are you wearing a ponytail?!”, Lance screeched suddenly and let his fingers run through his hair until grasped his bun. “Oh god, yes you do! That’s so hot! Guys, he’s wearing a ponytail!”

 

Keith blushed at the frank compliment. “Err, thanks, I guess? I-“, he looked at Shiro, partly searching for help, partly hoping he hadn’t heard what Lance had said.

 

Of course, he wasn’t so lucky. Shiro looked pretty done and Keith could imagine, his brother might pull this face when he was going to tell him, he and Lance were a thing. Well, he would probably scream more and start wildly gesticulating with his hands.

 

“Lance!”, Shiro warned.

 

But because Lance was Lance, he didn’t listen of course and turned Keith around, hence he could see the piece of art from behind. And no, this time he really wasn’t speaking of his ass. “Dear, lord! I think, I’ve got a boner!”

 

“Lance!!!”, Shiro groaned in horror, “Stop speaking about my Keith like this! Allura, why did you give the kids alcohol? You know how they get!”

 

“Sorry, Shiro. Lance said he would bring his own drinks if I didn’t get beer and I thought this way I could at least try to limit it a bit.”, she looked genuinely guilty.

 

“It was a good thought.”, Hunk tried to comfort her, “I’m sure it would’ve worked if Lance wasn’t such a lightweight!”

 

“I’m not-“

 

“You didn’t even finish your first beer and you’re swaying!”, he stated knowing fully well what Lance had been about to say.

 

“Well, why don’t we go into the living room? We have snacks and drinks in there if you should want something and we can introduce you to a few people.”, Allura suggested. She looked stunning with her almost white hair tied up. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a white matching blouse. The blouse was pretty low-cut but didn’t reveal enough to look slutty. Shiro wouldn’t have minded too much though, probably.

 

Hunk and Pidge were wearing the same they had in school and Shiro had only changed his jeans. Coran was nowhere to be seen so far, but to hear. Something told Keith he had drunk more than the rest of the squad together.

 

“Sorry about that.”, Allura said as she noticed the look on Keith’s face, “My uncle gets like this at times. Especially when he’s challenged.” She glared at Pidge and Lance.

 

“What? He’s funny when drunk. More than usually, I mean.”, Pidge grinned, “Anyway, I gotta go to catch up to Coran! See you around, gays!”

 

“Pidgeon Holt, I swear if you so much as touch another beer tonight I’m going to call your brother!”, Shiro threatened using his most commanding voice.

 

“Did you just make up an extended version of my name?”, Pidge looked fairly unimpressed raising their eyebrows at Shiro and crossing their arms in front of their chest.

 

“I thought it’d sound more authoritarian like this.”, Shiro justified his, he had to admit not very elaborated, actions. “And I meant it! I’m sure your brother would love to know what you’re up to again!”

 

“Shiro, actually…”, Allura began carefully but was interrupted by a completely wasted Matt staggering out of the living room. In his hands he held two bottles of beer downing one after the other.

 

Keith grinned. He still remembered Matt as Shiro’s weird friend with whose help he’d tricked his older brother more than once. Actually, Pidge had a lot of him now that he thought about. Despite the obvious – the hair, the glasses and the hairdo, they seemed to have a lot in common. Their love for pranks and the nerdiness, for example. Also, they had the same taste in friends apparently. He grinned as he saw Shiro pulling a face at the obviously heavily intoxicated boy in front of him.

 

“Do you mean this brother?”, they asked with raised eyebrows pointing at Matt who began to giggle uncontrollable slinging an arm around their shoulders.

 

“Matt! You should be a good role model!”, Shiro shook his head. Why was he still surprised by the behaviour of his friend? He loved Matt dearly. He was a great guy, always there for you and extremely selfless but unfortunately absolutely irresponsible. Especially around alcohol.

 

“Relax, Mum!”, Matt grinned, “Princess said we could sleep here so our parents don’t freak out.”

 

Shiro could only shake his head.

 

“Hey! Is that little Keith?”, he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, reminding Keith that he still had a headache. Before he could do something, Matt had pulled him into a hug almost knocking them both over. “My prank buddy is back! Haven’t grown much since I last saw you and your hair is still hideous! Still have something for hippos?”, he slurred.

 

“That’s enough! We’re going to get you a cup of coffee right now!”, Shiro pulled Matt back holding him upright as he stumbled and swayed. “And then we’re going to have a serious talk!”, he began to drag the older Holt sibling away towards the kitchen. “I see you guys later!”, he didn’t tell them to have an eye on Keith hoping this would be self-evident.

 

“I better go and help him.”, Allura smiled earning a lot of ‘ohhh’s and ‘ahhh’s and a “gross” from Pidge.

 

“Well, I was just about to go search for Shay. See you around!”, Hunk said grinning knowingly at Keith and Lance. He knew they’d like a little privacy and despite his curiosity, he left. Everything seemed to go just great! There was pretty much no doubt left, Keith would love Lance back which was good because, he had come to really like Keith. Now that they’d gotten to know each other a little better over the curse of the last two weeks, he wished even more for them to come together. Keith was such a great guy, just like Lance and they truly deserved each other.

 

Now that almost everything had settled, he could step back and relax a bit. He had come with Shay to the party – thanks to Lance. Finally, he could concentrate on his own love live again and he found himself to be grateful for the fact that Lance did have the balls to invite her. He probably would’ve stammered his way through the question and embarrassed himself thoroughly. And of course, she would’ve been absolutely sweet about it. He smiled. Was double marriage still a thing? He would ask his best friend later.

 

“I could make up an excuse too but I simply don’t want to see you lovebirds making out!”, Pidge was just as straightforward as always as they left the couple. They looked at each other.

 

“Finally.”, Lance whispered as he bent down to press a warm soft kiss on Keith’s lips. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“I meant it when I said your ponytail looks hot! I absolutely love it, even if I barely recognized you without your mullet!”

 

“I don’t know if I should feel offended or flattered.”, Keith grinned as Lance played with  a loose strand of his bangs that’d fallen out of place.

 

“Flattered.”

 

“You’re drunk!”, Keith stated grinning.

 

“Only a little!”

Keith laughed as the older one buried his face into his exposed neck nuzzling his skin with his nose. None of them thought about going into the living room where most of the party seemed to take place. The long floor was dark and empty and the loud music reached their ears only muffled by the massive oaken wood of the walls. Keith was glad Lance didn’t seem to think about joining the others either.

 

“Are you okay?”, he heard Lance ask suddenly. He probably had spaced out again. “You look a bit pale?”

 

Keith swallowed. He didn’t want people to worry about him. He hated the fussing and being the centre of attention. Especially if it was about something he would define as weakness. Well, at least if it was about himself. Why, he didn’t know. He would never think of someone being sick as weak. Why did he make a difference when it was him feeling ill or being in pain? Maybe because he knew he could stand it? But could he? Could other people not?

Fuck! Where did that come from? He should concentrate on his date instead of wondering over existential questions!

 

“Keith?”, Lance looked really concerned by now.

 

“What? Yes, sure! So, what do you wanna do now? I told you, I won’t make out with you in the bathroom but I didn’t say a thing about not making out on the floor!”, he tried for his most suggestive smile he could muster. He knew, he should’ve probably practised it in front of the mirror but he had refused attempting to flirt with himself.

 

“Hmmm.”, Lance grinned, “I actually thought, I could impress you with my breath-taking dance moves, on the other hand how could I ever refuse to make out with you?” he leaned in close, “I had to be crazy!”

 

“Lance, what are you doing?”, he asked laughing as Lance began to swing his hips to the music while still coming closer.

 

“Why do I have to decide on one thing when I can do both?”

 

“Because _I_ can’t dance!”, Keith was still chuckling as lance laid his hands on his hips and began to pull and push on them to get Keith to make matching moves.

 

“Of course, you can! It’s easy! You only need some rhythm and voila!”, he pointed at his circling hips.

 

Keith was amazed by the smoothness of Lance’s moves and his loose hips. He wondered how it would feel to get fu- no! He wasn’t going to go there now, but damn did it look hot! He felt the tips of his ears turning red. Still, he didn’t feel like dancing as much as he wanted to let himself get carried away by Lance. His head was still pounding and the evening would come to an abrupt end if he threw up on his date.

 

Keith may lack at selfcare but despite contrary believes he wasn’t a complete idiot.

He slung his arms around Lance’s shoulders pressing their bodies closer together. Lance stood still as Keith raised himself on tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his li-

 

“This party is the worst!”, the door to the living room opened behind them.

 

Lance froze as he recognized the voice. Oh fuck, why now of all times?! This had to be a bad joke! Keith had startled and pulled away from him a little but the two approaching them had seen them anyway. He could practically feel their judging eyes on them. Keith seemed to sense there was something wrong because he looked at him quizzically. Damnit!

 

“Lance?”, the girl sounded surprised.

 

Despite his reluctance, Lance turned around to the girl. She looked as stunning as he remembered her with her perfect slim body and the blonde hair streaked with blue. Matching to the hair she wore a black miniskirt and a dark blue t-shirt. Fuck her and her perfects looks!

 

“Nyma.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all Ready for Fighting Keith and insecure Lance?

He saw Keith’s eyes widen in realization. Lance cursed inwardly his friends since they apparently told Keith about his past relating girls and relationships. He didn’t want to be pitied for making stupid decisions and trusting the wrong people.

 

Nyma, his ex-girlfriend, had been one of those mistakes. He used to have a giant crush on her but she had only used him. He’d bought her a lot of presents and done her homework, he’d neglected his friends and family, especially after they told them Nyma wasn’t good for him. He had done everything for her and she hadn’t even cared enough to tell him she had a boyfriend! This was probably the worst part. She had only let Lance take her out on expensive dates because she wanted to get her boyfriend’s attention back. After a month or so, he had walked in on her and her boyfriend, Rolo, making out.

 

Nyma stared at Keith with an uncovered mixture of disgust and suspicion. Of course, she had known Lance was (more or less) bisexual  but she had never seen him making out with another boy. Despite the flirting with whoever wasn’t fast enough to run, she hadn’t believed he would actually consider going out with a guy.

 

She had to admit, Lance maybe wasn’t one of her proudest moment. Perhaps, she could’ve handled the situation better. But then again, Lance was a fuckboy and probably hadn’t cared anyway. Who knew how many girls he had already cheated on, anyway? Now he at least knew how these girls had felt when he’d betrayed them. But why did he have to go out with a guy now? She grimaced. Couldn’t he just settle on one gender? Was this too much to ask for? Obviously.

 

Rolo, behind her, had his arms slung around her hips. He seemed to be genuinely grossed out by the situation. “So, you fuck guys when you can’t get girl? That’s the definition of bisexual?”, he’d had one too many.

 

Lance didn’t know what to say. He had barely registered Rolo’s presence and now that he did, he found he had heard worse from him. Of course, he wanted to tear apart his stupid face but right now, he was busier thinking of a way to save the situation. Yes, it still hurt to see her but the only thing that really mattered to him was Keith.

 

Keith on the contrary, wasn’t as calm and collected as Lance. He had wanted to slit their throats open the moment Nyma and Rolo had entered the room and now he finally felt himself explode; “Do you have a fucking problem?!”, he glared at them. At least one thing he was good at. “Because if you do, you better let me know now!”

 

Nyma opened her mouth but her boyfriend was faster. “My problem is our Lancey boy here trying to fuck everything that moves!”

 

That was is! Keith lunged at the older boy who was at least six inches taller than him. He didn’t care though. Thanks to Shiro who had wanted Keith to have the ability to at least fight back if he ever had to, he knew very well what he did. The fight didn’t take long. Keith delivered a few very good punches like always when he was truly furious. If he was on a rush of adrenaline he barely felt the other hitting him. The pain came later. Still, he usually didn’t regret it.

 

Lance screamed in shock as Keith attacked Rolo. Idiot. Sweet loyal idiot. Lance found this was one of the most romantic things anyone had ever done for him. Yes, it was a little stupid and childish but Keith was defending his honour and that was more than he could expect of anyone.

“Stop it!”, Nyma yelled as she realized, Keith was about to win the fight. She didn’t try to step in between them though which was probably better for her. Keith was genuinely upset. Besides, he had never made a difference between men and women. He’d fight everyone who was a dick, not who had one! He thought it was more important to differentiate between people who were physically able to fight back and people who couldn’t. Tall Nyma with her athletic figure definitely belonged into the first category.

 

Keith had no intention of stopping anytime soon. He had seen the hurt in Lance’s eyes. Nothing could stop him now, not even his increasing migraine. Rolo might have plenty of brawn but he didn’t seem to know how to use it. Probably no one started a fight with him because of his sturdy looks from working out. Well, Keith had more than enough practical experience and first hand knowledge even if he didn’t look like it.

 

His fingers were sticky with blood from Rolo’s nose. Probably broken, his trained eye told him. It felt good to hurt someone who deserved it. Keith had almost forgotten this fact. Shiro had told him to stay out of trouble more than once and he’d thought maybe, just maybe, he would manage this time. But bullies like Rolo were everywhere and someone had to do something against them. It bothered Keith that everyone was only talking and nobody was doing anything! No problem had ever been solved by solely talking, as far as he knew.

 

Fuck everyone who stood there silently waiting for someone else to say something! Lance deserved better! Lance deserved someone who stood up for him and Keith was determined to be that person to him. Nobody would ever hurt him again, he would make sure of that! His fists came crashing down onto Rolo’s face practically by themselves. 

 

“Keith? It’s okay, buddy, you can stop.”, Lance had found his way back to reality. Rolo’s face was all bloody and even more so ugly than usually. The smallest animalistic part of him, enjoyed having someone fight for him and seeing Rolo finally getting what he deserved. The other bigger and far more important part of his brain was afraid of Keith getting hurt or getting into trouble because of him. The reasonable part, of course, knew too that it was stupid to physically fight over something this childish.

 

He laid his hand on Keith’s shoulder. Rolo had stopped fighting back a few seconds ago but Keith was in a state of  pure rage and didn’t seem to be able to fully take in his surroundings.

 

Keith had impulsively taken part in a lot of fist fights and he’d always been angry but this… he had reached a new state of madness, one that physically hurt, that was hot and couldn’t be held back no matter how much he tried. It was a red haze that overcame him and stroke every little nerve his body possessed leaving him full of unbearable tension.

 

He felt suddenly Lance’s cool hand on his shoulder and the heat and the tension left his body as fast as they had overcome him. He stopped fighting.

Rolo used this moment to push Keith off of him making the smaller one stumble back against the wall, Then, he ran away quickly followed by Nyma without so much as looking at them. “That’s not over!”, Rolo yelled before the front door closed behind them.

 

“Fuck, Keith! What the hell did you think?!”, Keith had slid down at the wall leaning heavily against it. He was a bit green around the nose. His head had hit the wall pretty hard and he felt like he was going to vomit if he opened his mouth right now. * _Don’t throw up! Don’t throw up!*_ He’d rather die than to be sick in front of his crush.

 

“Keith? Come on, say something, kitten!”, Lance kneeled in front of him looking for injuries.

 

“Stop calling me kitten!”, Keith groaned.

 

“Fuck! Are you hurt? Why did you do that?”, Lance cursed.

 

“I’m fine and he deserved it.”, Keith hissed as Lance’s fingers brushed the back of his head where he‘d hit the wall.

 

“You’re not! Shit! If your head hurts right after you hit the wall, maybe you got a concussion! Do you feel dizzy?”

 

“Lance! I’m okay, I-“, he made a move to stand up but Lance pushed him back.

 

“No, no! Don’t stand up! If you’ve got a concussion you need to stay put! Do you feel nauseous? Wait here, I’m going to get Shiro! Or should I make an emergency call before? Oh fuck! You’re not going to pass out on me right now, right? I have no idea-“ What was he supposed to do? What if Keith was seriously hurt? It was all his fault!

 

“I’ve got a fucking migraine, Lance!”, Fuck! He hadn’t meant to say that out loud but it was probably better to have Lance knowing than an overly concerned Shiro fussing over him.

 

“What? Wait- you what?”

 

“It’s not that bad. It just hurts because of the migraine!”, he rubbed his eyes letting Lance help him to stand up.           

 

“But shouldn’t you be in bed then? This has to be hell for you!”

 

“Didn’t want to cancel our date. Besides, you know Shiro. I wouldn’t have been able to get rid of him if he knew.”

 

Lance shook his head in displeasure. “Why did you start this fight then?”

 

Keith sighed. His head was pounding so loud, he could barely hear Lance. But he needed to answer his question. He needed Lance to know that he was worth it. “Because he deserved it! That asshole can’t talk to you like that!”

 

Lance sighed. He wanted to talk with Keith about that but now wasn’t the right time for that. He should get Keith out of here. “We can discuss that later, Mr invincible! Now come on, we gotta get you home!”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts! If you won’t let me take you home willingly, I’m going to get Shiro right now!”, he warned. That made impact.

 

“Fine. But you’ve got to go back to the party later and enjoy yourself and tell Shiro if he comes home before midnight, I’m going to have his balls! And make sure he knows I’m fine!”, Keith knew he didn’t have another chance. Lance could be just as stubborn as him at times and he didn’t have the energy to fight him on this today. His head was going to explode if he had to endure this music any longer!

 

“Deal. But I’m going to stay till you are in bed and rest!”

 

“Whatever.”


	20. Chapter 20

“So, why didn’t you say something?”, Lance asked not for the first time this evening. Keith was sitting next to him in the car, his eyes closed. Lance had laid his jacket like a blanket around his shoulders since Keith hadn’t brought along his own.

 

He groaned. “It wasn’t that bad!”

 

“That’s what I’m going to put on your gravestone: It wasn’t that bad!”, he parked the car in front of the house. He jumped out and hurried to the other side of his car, so he could open the door for Keith and help him out.

 

“Lance! You really don’t have to-“

 

“Rubbish! You already fought for me today and almost got a concussion! That’s the least I can do!”, he laid an arm around his waist guiding him to the house.

 

If Keith hadn’t been so done already, he would’ve fought him on it. Instead, he simply sighed and leaned into Lance’s side. The older boy helped him upstairs and sat him down onto the bed.

“If you ever tell somebody about this!”, Keith threatened as Lance untied his shoelaces.

“Don’t worry, Samurai!”, Lance smiled as he helped him to get under the blankets, “Do you have everything? Shall I get you some painkillers?” He closed the curtains and switched off the lights. His older sister got migraines from time to time and he remembered she would always complain about the brightness hurting her eyes.

 

“I’m fine.”, Keith sighed, “Thank you. For today, I mean.”

 

“Awww!”, Lance cooed, “Come on, slide over!”  They could at least enjoy the moment. Besides, Keith looked really cute right now with his tousled hair and the sleepy expression on his face. He climbed into the bed lying down next to him.

 

“I thought I told you to go back to the party and have fun!”, Keith betrayed his own words by cuddling into his chest. “You don’t have to stay. I’ll get along.”

 

“I have a lot of fun right now!”, he grinned as Keith slung his arms around him and nuzzled into the fabric of his shirt. He was still wearing his jacket but Lance wasn’t going to point this out. It was way too big on him and the sleeves were too long but it was one of the cutest things Lance had ever seen making his heart swell at the sight.  “There’s no place I’d rather be at the moment!” And he meant it.

 

“Cheesy.”

 

“I know.”

 

Lance stayed until Keith had fallen asleep. As he laid there watching Keith he found he’d developed an unhealthy obsession of watching the younger boy sleeping. It was about time they told the others about them.

 

Well, speaking of the others, he’d better go now, before Shiro noticed they were gone. He pulled the covers higher and pecked Keith’s lips before he left.

 

Keith had fallen asleep long before midnight, so he didn’t know if Shiro actually stayed at the party for as long as he had told him, but he woke up the next morning with a very concerned Shiro hovering over him, forcing down pills his throat and smothering his pillows.

 

His headache wasn’t as bad as the day before anymore, but he could feel a bump forming on the back of his head where he’d hit the wall. He didn’t know how much Lance had told his brother but if Shiro knew about the incident with Rolo and Nyma, he didn’t mention it with one word. Keith came to the conclusion that Shiro probably didn’t know. He would thank Lance later for that.

 

He actually let Shiro fuss over him a little to satisfy his brother. He had to admit taking a break and relaxing indeed helped a lot. Well, he wouldn’t get used to that.

 

By the afternoon, his brother had bullied him onto the couch in the living room to have a better eye on him. He’d probably sensed Keith getting restless in bed, so he let him stand up and get dressed in jogging trousers and sweatshirt on condition that he laid down on the couch instead. He even allowed him to switch on the TV since his headache had almost completely vanished.

 

Keith would’ve complained about his brother’s treatment but there was a great documentary on history channel, so he let it be for the moment.

 

“Are you feeling better?”, Shiro asked for the twentieth time that day.

 

“Yes.”, Keith sighed.

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Yes, honestly.”

 

Shiro sat down next to him pulling Keith’s feet upon his lap to have enough room on the couch. “Don’t scare me like this again, okay?”, he let out a sigh. “Lance almost gave me a heart attack when he told me you weren’t feeling well and he drove you home.”

 

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t that bad before! Really! But the music made it like a hundred times worse!”, it wasn’t exclusively a lie. Music made migraines worse that was a well-known fact. It was better not  to have Shiro know of the fight. Still, he didn’t like lying to the older boy. It wasn’t fair. His brother had done so much for him already, he didn’t deserve to be treated like that!

 

Shiro sighed squeezing Keith’s leg in sympathy. “Why didn’t you tell me by the way? I could’ve driven you home.”

 

Keith shrugged. “I would’ve needed to search for you in the living room first, where the music was even louder. Besides, he basically dragged me into the car. Didn’t have much to say in this.”

 

Shio raised his eyebrows. Well, this was new. Usually, Keith wouldn’t let anybody tell him what to do. So far, he had been the only one, Keith occasionally listened to and it had taken a lot of time and work to get this far. But Lance. That was different. Keith had actually listened to the Cuban boy. They seemed to have some special kind of chemistry that confused him. After all, they didn’t know each other that long or that well for that matter. And he’d noticed Keith wearing Lance’s jacket. “Do you think you’ll feel fit enough to go to school tomorrow?”

 

“We have Saturday.”

 

“Right.”

 

Two hours later Keith had finally enough of lying around. He wanted to talk with Lance. It was really about time they’d tell the others. He wanted this relationship, he couldn’t remember ever having been more sure of anything. “Shiro, I’m going for a walk! I’ll return Lance his jacket on my way.”, he informed his older brother, “And before you say anything, fresh air helps against headaches!”

 

Shiro wasn’t satisfied but Keith had let him take care of him very well today and he didn’t want to overdo it, so he let him go.

 

It was cold and rainy as Keith drove his bike down the street. He hadn’t messaged Lance before wanting to surprise him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lance was sitting on his bed writing with Hunk and Pidge as he waited for a message from Keith. He knew it was irrational. Keith had no reason to write him and it was more hopeful thinking than anything else, but maybe only maybe… he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. His family was visiting his aunt at the moment, so nobody was there to open the door. Who could this be anyway? He wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe the postman?

 

He opened the door and froze. “What do you want here, Nyma?”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for your great feedback, I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you guys!

Nyma had thought a lot about last night. Well, a lot for her standards, at least. Maybe she had misjudged Lance. He had actually looked hurt by the things her future ex-boyfriend had said to him. Besides, him going out with that Keith guy who was apparently related to Shiro made him interesting again. After all, who would knowingly date Shiro’s little brother? Everybody knew this guy was crazy about his younger sibling! Especially, since she had never seen Lance as somebody who could actually be into guys. Like, she really didn’t mind gay people! Some of her best friends were gay after all and as long as they didn’t make out in front of her, she was really okay with this whole gay thing, but Lance? They’d gone out together for almost six weeks, she would’ve known!

 

Maybe the end of their relationship had actually affected him more than she’d thought and he was trying to cope his frustration by fleeing into unhealthy relationships. She found it was her duty to help him.

 

“Hey, Lance!”, she gave him her most charming smile, “Can I come in?”

 

Lance couldn’t believe it. The girl that had used him, dumped him and broke his heart was standing in front of him grinning at him like nothing had happened. “No, you can’t!”

 

She sighed, “Look, I know it didn’t end well between us but-“

 

“Didn’t end well? Didn’t end well?! You used me to make this guy jealous! You lied to me and you betrayed me and just when I was about to get over you, you come to the party of my best friend with the guy with whom you cheated on me and let him attack my boyfriend!” Had he just called Keith his boyfriend?

„I know I made mistakes, but this guy, Lance, do you really think he’s good for you?”

 

“That’s none of your business! Besides, yes, he abso-fucking-loutely is! Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“This is not what you want.”, Nyma stated. She hadn’t expected Lance to be so furious. There was only one way to make him realize how wrong he was.

 

“So, what is it I want, then???”

 

“This.”, she stepped forward and kissed him.

 

Fuck! Lance hadn’t expected that. To have Nyma kiss him like this, was something he’d longed for so long! Now that it was actually happening, it felt wrong. Yet, still too good to simply stop. For a moment, only for a moment he wanted to pretend that nothing of the betrayal, the lying and the heartbreak had ever happened. He knew it was wrong. He and Keith hadn’t defined their relationship yet but they were definitely too far to kiss others. Besides, kissing Nyma had always turned out to be a mistake. He should stop this, he knew, but for a second, he gave in and closed his eyes. Only for a second…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keith turned into Lance’s street and came to a halt in front of the house. His heart missed a beat. There was Lance with this girl from the party and she was- they were- he let the bike fall onto the ground together with Lance’s jacket.

 

He could feel the blood boiling in his veins.

 

The pair still hadn’t noticed him but that was about to change. Keith couldn’t remember ever having been this mad in his live. How could this happen? Had this been a game for Lance all along? Had he been so wrong about him? He clenched his fists. He had never understood why the people in movies would run away instead of taking a baseball bat and create havoc. “What the fucking hell, Lance?!”

 

Lance turned around in shock. Keith could see his eyes widen in realisation. “Oh god, Keith, I swear I didn’t mean to- it’s really not what it looks like-“

 

Nyma couldn’t help but smile. This was easier than she’d expected. Now, Lance would see that he’d made a mistake and come back to her like everyone eventually did and this Keith guy could get someone who was actually gay and not just in some kind of early midlife-crisis.

 

“Save it!”, suddenly Keith understood why people in movies run away. He felt the need to smash Lance’s head against the wall, to make him feel the pain he was feeling right now, to beat the living shit out of him; but he couldn’t. He bit his lip so hard it started bleeding trying to keep his tears in check. He wasn’t a crier and he wouldn’t let himself be seen this vulnerable in front of one of them!

 

“I’m so sorry- Keith, I-“

 

Keith knew if he stayed one second longer, he’d either start to cry or punch somebody. He threw Lance’s jacket at his head, climbed upon his bike as fast as he could and left, tears clouding his view.

 

Lance tried to follow him but he was too fast. The moment he’d reached the end of the driveaway, Keith had already turned left and was out of view. The first cool drops of rain mingled with the hotness of his own tears, as he went back to the house. Without so much as looking as Nyma who’d watched the whole scene more or less satisfied with herself, he slammed the door shut behind him.

 

He’d fucked up badly and that in defiance of his promise to himself he wouldn’t, this time. What the fuck was wrong with him?! Keith didn’t deserve any of this and why had he let Nyma kiss him??? This girl had given him shit right from their first freaking meeting! She had betrayed, used and offended him! What on earth had let him think it was a good idea to kiss her?! Keith had been the first one to take him serious, to defend him and to actually think Lance was worth his time. He’d been the first one to give him a chance. And what had he done? He’d betrayed him just like Nyma had done with him! Oh god, he was the worst human being ever! All the girls and guys that had rejected him so far, had probably known what he hadn’t wanted to be true; he was only a fuckboy, nothing more.

 

He knew he should call Hunk but he felt a panic attack approach. Lance held tightly onto his jacket that still smelled like Keith in the attempt to calm himself down, as he let himself fall onto the couch.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keith was pedalling with so much force his feet hurt. He was well aware of the fact that he was driving too fast and should probably stop to check if at least the light was on, but he couldn’t. Keith had felt betrayed and heartbroken quite a few times in his life so far. By his Mum when she was too busy with her ‘work’ to at least acknowledge his presence, before their parent’s divorce by his Dad who’d never showed much interest in him at all, yes, even by Shiro when he was younger and believed the reason his older brother had never called or visited him was that he simply didn’t care about him. None of this could have ever prepared him for this!

 

There was a burning rage deep inside of his stomach and chest spreading from there through his whole body. It threatened to overwhelm him every second and he had no idea what would happen if it came to that.

 

He had trusted that idiot! He didn’t trust anybody! He had lied to the only person in his life he still had because of him and he’d showed Lance his emotional vulnerable side. It had been the first time in years he’d allowed anyone to see him like this! He had even bought flowers for fuck’s sake! Maybe he should turn around and go back to beat the living shit out of him!

 

Looking around, he noticed he’d driven in the wrong direction. He couldn’t say he particularly cared since he couldn’t drive home like this anyway. His tear-streaked face and pathetically sobbing would only freak his brother out and he didn’t want Shiro to find out like this. But he didn’t know exactly where he was and he could barely see anything anymore. The raindrops whipped into his eyes and the world around him had gone dark. He could feel the cold biting his skin as the wind took his hair and blew it into his eyes.

 

He turned and- a car crashed into his side tossing him into the air. _Great_ , was the last thing Keith thought before his head hit the ground and the everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise I'm not letting Keith die! Please don't hate me!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm posting this late again. We will be on vacations this week so I might not be able to post regularly or at all.

Shiro was getting concerned. Who was he kidding?! He was already worried since the second Keith had left the house. It was rainy and cold and Keith wasn’t completely healthy yet. Yes, it was stupid to worry about his 16 year old brother visiting a friend. On the other hand, Keith was gone since more than one and a half hours already!

 

Shiro paced worriedly up and down as he dialled Keith’s number. “Come on, Keith, answer your phone!”, he pleaded. Nothing. It was already his third attempt to reach his brother.

Of course, it was possible Keith had simply forgotten his phone at home or switched it on silent. Still, he should be home by now and Lance didn’t answer the phone either and the boy was _always_ online!  If Keith planned on staying longer, he would’ve at least called him. His instincts told Shiro that there was something wrong.

 

After another twenty minutes, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He grabbed his smartphone, two jackets since it had started to rain heavily and Keith had apparently forgotten to bring one and his car keys and left the house quickly.

* * *

 

Lance had just finished his call with Hunk who had promised to come over immediately. Lance was pretty sure, there was disappointment in his best friend’s voice and he couldn’t blame him. He was a failure. New tears ran down his face and he brushed them away. Right now, there was no time to cry, he had to find a way to make Keith see how fucking sorry he was. He wondered where he was right now. Was he telling Shiro at the moment about them and what he had done? Not that it mattered. Lance knew he’d deserve getting murdered by Shiro after breaking Keith’s heart. Or was Keith in his room plotting his revenge on Lance on his own? Whatever they’d do, he’d deserve it. He had seen the hurt in his eyes. Even if Keith would ever be able to forgive him (which he doubted), he could never forgive himself for what he did.

 

For the second time that day, the doorbell rang. Lance glanced at the clock on his phone. There was no way, Hunk had made this way in less than five minutes. Maybe it was Keith. He jumped up practically running to the door. Maybe Keith had come back to talk- or to punch him, he didn’t care as long as he was there! He ripped open the door. It wasn’t Keith.

 

Shiro was standing in front of him with a jacket in his hand. He opened his mouth but didn’t get the chance to actually speak.

 

“I’m so sorry!”, Lance cried, “I swear I didn’t meant to do it! It just happened and it didn’t mean anything! I know I’m the biggest asshole on the whole planet -what do I say?- in the whole universe and you can do with me whatever you want, but please tell-“

 

“Lance! Calm down! What are you even talking about?”, Shiro asked confused, “I only came to ask if Keith’s still here and to bring him his jacket.”

 

“What?”, Keith hadn’t been home yet? That was a bad sign. A really bad sign! He looked at the clock realizing the younger boy had left more than two hours ago.

 

“I tried to call you but you didn’t answer. So, can I speak with Keith now?”

 

“Keith left two hours ago! We had an awful fight because I’m a fucking asshole and he left!”, Lance wiped his eyes again not wanting to cry right now.

 

“What?” Shiro was speechless, “What happened?”

 

Lance knew it would probably be better for him to keep silent about the incident. After all, if Keith hadn’t run to Shiro to tell him right away there was the possibility he didn’t plan on telling him at all. But he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore either! He had done so much wrong already today, he didn’t want to add anything to the list. And before he could stop himself, the words had come out. “I’m stupid! That happened! I kissed Nyma!”

 

“Okay, that was stupid but what’s the deal with Keith?”, Shiro didn’t understand. Why were they talking about that anyway? He should go out and search for his brother! Why was he listening to Lance? Maybe it was because he sensed that there was something important going on.

 

“It bothered him.”

 

“Wh-“

 

“Because I kinda kissed him too.”, Lance confessed.

 

“What?!”, why would Lance-?

 

“I met him before you introduced him as your brother. He was the guy I kissed at the petrol station. I knew it was wrong but I like him, okay?! So, I asked him out. None of us wanted to lie, but we thought it would be better if we waited until we told you anything.”, Lance explained.

 

Shiro stared at him in disbelieve. So, this was it Keith had kept secret from him! But what- why-? Fuck it, he had to find Keith right now, he could ask questions later!

 

“And then we met Nyma at the party and Rolo- where are you going?”

 

“Searching my brother!”, Shiro answered stepping outside in the rain. Lance should better stay away from him at the moment!

 

“Wait! I’m coming with you! If something hap-“

 

“No, you stay right here! You did enough already!”, he ordered leaving a devasted Lance behind.

Okay, where could he look first? Of course, he had kept an eye out for Keith on his way to Lance, so he couldn’t be home unless he had taken the longer way over downtown which Shiro doubted. Keith would avoid crowds and most people even on good days. Maybe he had gone to the park? The park was a little out-of-town and given the fact that it was basically raining cats and dogs, not many people would be there. Yes, he was going to search there first!

 

* * *

 

Lance had buried his head into his pillow staring at the phone. He’d already tried to call Keith thirteen times and where was Hunk?

 

_Sunday, 19:58PM_

_StandBiMe > KoGAYne_

_StandBiMe: Keith?_

_StandBiMe: I kno u r angry and u have every right to b_

_StandBiMe: I cant tel u how fuckin sorry I am n its okay if u don’t want to talk to me ever agan_

_StandBiMe: hell you can smash me face if you want bt please answer ur phone_

_StandBiMe: Shiro was here n hes searchin fir u now hes veery worried !!_

_StandBiMe: Im worried too ! Please answr!!!!_

 

Sighing, he laid the phone away. The best case scenario would be that Keith was simply ignoring his messages. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility that something happened to him! He would never forgive himself if Keith had gotten (even more) hurt because of him. Just the thought made him restless.

 

He really wanted to go out and search for Keith too. Then, fall on his knees in front of him and beg for forgiveness. But given that he was probably the last person he wanted to see right now and Lance didn’t even have a car at the moment it was probably better to stay. Besides, Hunk should be here any minute. If there was someone who knew what to do it was his best friend. 

 

Hunk in the meantime entered his mother’s car. He had just talked to a crying Lance he had barely been able to understand because of the sobbing. It had taken almost half an hour to get out the most basic information and he wasn’t sure yet what to make out of the things he’d heard. Of course, Lance had told him about Nyma and Rolo at the party. Allura had found out too and apologized later saying she didn’t know how they could’ve gotten onto her Party. They’d come uninvited. But why'd Nyma suddenly been in front of Lance’s door?

 

She had ignored him the past few weeks! Hell, she had ignored him since their first meeting, even during their relationship she hadn’t paid him any attention! And then she kissed him just at the right moment to have Keith see them?

Raindrops fell onto the windshield and Hunk watched the wipers brush them away as he thought about Lance and what he was going through right now. Yes,  he had fucked up badly but Keith meant so much to him and if they wouldn’t get back together, Lance would never forgive himself! He didn’t want to imagine what this would do to Lance’s sanity. Same for Keith. These boys had issues. Still, they both deserved to be happy.

 

He squinted at the street in front of him. The sight got worse and worse due to the driving rain. God, the two had chosen great weather for thi- wait! He slammed on the brakes. Was this- was this a bike?

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry, I know it's pretty short but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Hunk jumped out of the car running to the bike laying on the left-hand side of the road right next to the roadside ditch. The bicycle frame was dented and twisted and Hunk doubted it was repairable. Still, it looked kind of familiar to him; the red colour, the small bell, the sportive form… he had seen this somewhere… it almost looked like… Keith! He had seen this in front of Shiro’s house! It belonged to Keith!

He looked around frantically. The street around him had turned into a mudhole. His clothes were already completely soaked by the rain and his bangs were practically glued to his forehead. Maybe he should call Shiro to help him search? No, he couldn’t call him only to tell him he’d found his brother’s completely demolished bike and Keith was still missing. He would get a heart attack!

 

Keith had to be somewhere and Hunk had to find him!

He went a few meters further to a few bushes looking around. His eyes fell onto the roadside ditch right behind a bush. Oh god! He caught his breath. There was Keith.

 

He was laying on his side on the ground. His body was twisted in a way that looked really unhealthy with his face down in the wet grass of the ditch and he didn’t seem to be conscious . “No no no no!”, he cursed as he hurried to Keith’s side. He felt for a pulse and with relieve he perceived the weak pounding of Keith’s heartbeat against his fingertips. Hunk knew he shouldn’t move him, so he simply checked for obvious injuries. There was no blood though he had a few flesh wounds, as far as he could say. He wasn’t sure if the injuries had stopped bleeding or if it was only the rain washing the blood away. At least none of them looked too serious but Keith was unconscious and his skin was cold and clammy, not to speak of his completely soaked clothes.               

 

“Okay, don’t freak out! Don’t freak out now!”, Hunk mumbled to himself. Whom should he call first? Shiro or the emergency central? Hunk pondered about this as he pulled out his jacket to cover Keith and shelter him from the rain. He had to get Keith out of here as fast as possible, so he would call 911 first.

* * *

 

Shiro was slowly getting desperate. He didn’t know where to look for Keith anymore. He had been at home, in the park and at Pidge’s. He’d also phoned with Allura and Coran to ask them if Keith had showed up at theirs and he’d called Hunk. Latter one hadn’t answered the phone but knowing him, Hunk was already on his way to Lance to comfort him and Shiro really doubted Keith would run after a fight with Lance to his best friend.

 

Maybe it was time to call the police. It was already dark outside and even if Keith wanted to be alone right now, he would’ve at least called if everything was okay.

 

Lance had called a few times asking if he’d already found him. Shiro’d told him he’d write him a message if he got new information’s after he ignored his phone the first few times. If Keith had shown up, Lance could write a message. Otherwise he really didn’t want to speak with him right now. He would only get upset if he thought about what Lance- great! Now he was upset! Whatever lance had done, now wasn’t the time to stress about this!

 

Nervously, he let his fingers run through his hair. Maybe he should drive home to look if maybe, by any chance, Keith had come home in the meantime, before he actually called the police. God, he didn’t even want to think about the possibility that something happened to his brother!

 

He was just about to turn left, as his phone ringed. Like one possessed he ripped it out of his pocket staring at the screen. To his great disappointment, it wasn’t Keith but Hunk.

 

He played with the thought not to answer the call. He wasn’t too keen on listening to Hunk about why Lance wasn’t to blame for this whole mess right now. After all the two were best friends and Shiro doubted Hunk didn’t know what had been going on between them right from the very start. Keith was his top priority right now, everything else had to wait. But maybe the call was important, maybe Keith had come to Hunk for whatever reason. Shiro was desperate. If Hunk had no good news for him, he’d have to call the police. He clicked on ‘call accepting’. “Yes?”

“Okay, don’t freak out now. I found Keith.”

 

Shiro slammed on the breaks. “Where are you? What happened? Is he okay?”

 

“He had an accident, I think. I already called the ambulance. They’ll be here in about five minutes. He has no obvious injuries except for a few scratches but he’s still unconscious.”, Shiro could hear the quavering in Hunk’s voice that told him how worried he really was.

 

“Oh god! I’ll be right there! Where are you?”

 

“You won’t be there in time, I can already hear the sirens. Just come right to the hospital!”

“Okay.”, Shiro hung up and stepped on the gas. With squealing tires, he drove towards the hospital. He knew if he maintained that speed he would arrive at the hospital before the ambulance did.

 

He tried to push his concerns aside but it didn’t work. How long had Keith been laying outside in the rain? What if Keith was seriously hurt? That he wasn’t even conscious wasn’t a good sign.

 

Oh god, he was the worst brother ever! He could’ve prevented all of this! There had been so many hints! Like when Keith had asked him about going out and if Lance would be a partner he’d approve of. Or the way the two had looked at each other all the time! He’d felt there was something going on between them, that they had some kind of special chemistry he hadn’t been able to interpret. Why had he been so blind?

 

The hospital was twenty-five miles from here. The small town didn’t have their own hospital and the nearest was in the next city. He had never hated this place more!

 

On his way, Shiro probably didn’t keep within the speed limit once. Usually, he was a calm collected driver who had never gotten a ticket so far. Not today however. When he finally arrived, he jumped out of the car running into the white box-shaped building.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm finally back! I hope youhad a nice week too because I surely had. I felt bad though because I barely had the chance to post anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and leave me a comment:)

At the information, he basically screamed at the poor Nurse needing to know where his brother was. Thankfully, the older woman seemed to be a little more experienced than the younger nurses who looked at them in shock. She told him calmly that Keith had just arrived and was further examined at the moment. He should take a seat in the waiting room and fill out some forms and she would tell him as soon as she got new Information.

Sitting down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, he found that it was incredible hard to concentrate on the questions. He wanted to see his brother. He drummed his fingers on the small table in front of him. _*Patience yields focus! Patience yields focus!*_ That was what he kept telling Keith whenever he was on the edge. Now he understood why it annoyed him so much.

 

“Shiro!”, he looked up seeing Hunk hurry towards him. His clothes were wet and dripped onto the floor as he made his way to Shiro.

 

“Hunk! Do you already know something? What happened exactly?”, he jumped up, glad to get distracted from the paperwork.

 

“Not much. They let me drive with him in the ambulance. Keith woke up briefly but he didn’t say much. The paramedics said he probably only has a concussion but they have to scan him for internal bleedings and so on, but since he woke up and they could talk to him it’s very unlikely he is seriously brain damaged.”

 

Shiro exhaled in relieve. That didn’t sound too bad and especially the fact that Keith had woken up relived him to no end. Still, he was worried.

 

“The poor guy was completely soaked! Who knows how long he’s been lying out there in the cold.”, Hunk sighed, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

 

“You did more than enough. Thanks for your help, Hunk, if it wasn’t for you, he’d still lay out there! You should drive home and change. You can take my car, I won’t leave this hospital without Keith and this’ll probably take a while, so…”

 

“No way, buddy! I’ll stay! One of the nurses offered to lend me dry clothes and I don’t think I should let you alone right now!”, Hunk could only imagine how Shiro had to feel at the moment. He knew how close the two were and that not knowing how Keith was, had to make him crazy.

 

“Thanks, but you really don’t have to stay. I’ll get along.”, Shiro appreciated the offer, but he didn’t need a babysitter.

 

“Sounds like something Keith would say.”

 

True. Shiro sighed.

 

“Change of topic. Err, did you call Lance?”, Hunk had pondered about calling his best friend half a dozen times in the last forty minutes. The problem was, he knew Lance would blame himself for everything and hitch-hike his way to the hospital if he had to and he really didn’t want to see his friend getting beaten up by Shiro, additionally to everything that happened today.

 

“No.”, Shiro sighed anew, “I know I probably should, but if I call him now he’ll probably show up here and I can’t promise anything in that case!”

 

“I know, but you know him. He’s freaking out right now and one of us has to tell him Keith is still alive.”, Hunk laid a hand on his shoulder, “Y’know, Keith will be alright and when he’s better, the two will have to talk.”

 

Shiro huffed. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t want Keith and Lance to talk ever again! “What do you know about their- whatever they had?”

 

“You should ask Keith that question but I know Lance took this very serious if that’s why you asked.”

 

“Yes, very serious.”, he grumbled.

„I know, but you should give him a chance. He’s one of your best friends and whatever happened between the two, I know that Keith really likes him too.”

 

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “He told you?”

 

“Kinda. He asked me for a few tips concerning Lance. He’s really inexperienced with relationships and dates, right?”, Hunk chuckled.

 

“I wish it would’ve stayed that way!”, the older one groaned.

 

“Oh, come on, man, he’s sixteen! Did you think, he would stay your inexperienced virgin brother forever?”

 

“Virgin?”, Shiro paled, “Do you think- Did they-?”

 

“No!”, Hunk hurried to say, “That was inartfully expressed. Sorry. If they did anything like that Lance would’ve told me. As far as I know, they only kissed a few times and cuddled – fully clothed.”

 

“I know you’re right! Still, I wish he would’ve told me! Or at least chosen someone who is more like… I don’t know, maybe someone who is a little less chaotic and complicated.”, Shiro really had nothing against Lance (at least not until today) but he couldn’t imagine him and his brother in a functioning relationship. If he was honest, he didn’t even want to try to imagine Keith being in a relationship at all, at least not if a relationship meant physical affection and sex and heartbreak, like most relationships did.

 

“You want to protect him, I get it, I really do but you know Lance is a good guy and he is the one Keith has chosen. Maybe you should trust Keith that he knows what’s the best for himself?”, Hunk suggested.

 

“Why are we even talking about this? After what happened today, Keith won’t want to go out with Lance anymore, anyway!”, Shiro stated. He really hoped he was right. None of them needed anymore drama at the moment and he simply wanted Keith to recover. Unfortunately, knowing his brother, this wouldn’t work in a hospital. There was nothing Keith hated more than hospitals.

 

“Fine. We’ll see about that at time. I’m going to call Lance now, so he doesn’t freak out, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

As Hunk went away to get his phone, a nurse approached him. She seemed to be in her late thirties with her greyish blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail. “Takashi Shirogane?”

 

“Yes!”, he jumped up almost knocking over the tiny table with the magazines in front of them.

 

She smiled at him. “Your brother is awake now and asked for you. There’s no permanent brain damage or internal bleedings but his coughing worries us. The doctor fears he might be coming down with a pneumonia because he was exposed to the rain and the cold for so long."

 

”Can I see him?”, Shiro bit his lip.

 

“Of course! Follow me.”, she guided him through the white floors past the hospital rooms below stairs. “The doctor’s going to fill you in on the details later. Keith has at least to stay overnight. Is there a way to reach your parents? Your father didn’t answer the phone so far.”, they entered the elevator.

 

“Our father is abroad at the moment and probably won’t be available for the next few weeks. I’m responsible for Keith for the time he’s away.”, the elevator doors opened with a ‘pling’ on the third floor.

 

“Here is it.”, she pointed at a door on the right side.

 

“Thank you.”, she nodded at him before he opened the door entering the room.

 

Keith was as pale as the sheets covering him. The dark wet hair was glued to his face. His eyes were half closed but fluttered slowly open as he heard the door opening. He looked absolutely terrible. Shiro didn’t even need a thermometer to be sure Keith was running a temperature. He hurried to the bed.

 

“Shiro?”, he croaked barely conscious. Apparently, they had him under strong medicaments.

 

“Yes, buddy, I’m here!”, Shiro grabbed his hand, “How do you feel?

 

“M sorry.”, the younger one whispered, “I should’ve told you, I-“

 

“Shhh! It’s okay! We can talk about that later.”, Carefully Shiro sat down on the bed. He tried to look confident and not like he had no idea what to do or how to react. If he had been mad only minutes ago, he felt the exact opposite now. He was simply relieved Keith was okay so far. He stroked back the wet strands from Keith’s face, feeling the heat radiating off his skin. “Just relax right now.”

 

But Keith didn’t relax, he began to cough. Shiro cringed at the sound. “That doesn’t sound good, buddy.”, he patted his back.

 

“Can we go home?”

Shiro’s heart broke at hearing his brother’s weak tiny voice. God, how he wanted to take him home right now! “Sorry, kiddo, I guess you’ll at least have to stay the night.”, he sighed sitting down on the bed. “But I’m going to talk with your doctor and ask him to release you as soon as possible.”, Shiro really struggled to keep a calm and steady voice. Keith surely had a headache and he knew he had to speak quietly. Yelling wouldn’t help him get better.

Keith sighed weakly laying back in the pillows. He felt like- well, like he had been hit by a car. His head was swimming from the medication and he had trouble to collect his thoughts. Maybe it was for the better he couldn’t think straight. He would either start to cry or more likely punch someone. The only thing that counted right now was that Shiro was with him. His brother, the guy who was always there for him.

„Maybe you should try to get some sleep, buddy, you’ll feel all better when you wake up.”, Shiro suggested carefully laying his hand on Keith’s arm. He was almost afraid to touch him. In his white gown, his brother looked so fragile. What worried him even more was the fact Keith leaned into him. Gently, he wrapped his arm around the younger one letting him close his eyes. Keith’s hot forehead made contact with his shoulder and he wondered how high his temperature really was.

Before he could say knife, Keith had fallen asleep on him.

He didn’t dare to move or breath at all, not even when he heard the sound of someone knocking at the door. Fortunately, Hunk didn’t need an invitation to enter the room.

Hunk stepped in quietly smiling at the picture in front of him. “Awww, man, that’s cute! How is he?”

“Concussion, pneumonia, a few bruises and scratches but he’s still alive.”, if Shiro dared to move, he would’ve snapped a picture already. This probably wasn’t going to happen again any time soon. Seeing that his brother was injured and in hospital, it surely wasn’t appropriate to ask Hunk to take a photo of them now.

„Oh dear!“, Hunk sighed.

“How did the conversation with Lance go?” 

“He’s not going to come. I didn’t tell him in which hospital we are, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to keep him from coming. But I have to update him every hour. Do you mind?”

 “As long as he keeps away from Keith.”

 “I told the others too. I hope you didn’t mind. Allura called me because she was worried.”, Hunk closed the door behind him to keep the noises from outside.

 “Dammit! I called her earlier to ask her if she knew where Keith was and completely forgot to tell her we found him!”

 “I told her what I knew and texted Pidge.”, Hunk reassured him, “They don’t expect you to answer their messages right away. They understand Keith needs you at the moment and I shall update them as often as possible.”

 Keith coughed in his sleep drawing the attention of the two older boys onto him. A cold drop of wate fell down from Keith’s hair rolling over his temple and down his heated cheek. Keith shivered and Shiro pulled the blanket higher. “Would you get a nurse or a doctor? I think his fever is getting worse.”

“Sure.”

Keith had a temperature of 102.8 degrees. The nurse gave him something to bring it down a little and a new dose of painkillers. She also used the chance to fill Shiro in on the details and offered him the second bed in the room for the night. It was already late after all and Shiro had made more than clear that he wasn’t going to leave without his brother.

Later, Keith’s doctor came by to look after him. Shiro told him about the problems Keith had with hospitals after his Mum’s accident and he promised to dismiss him as soon as possible, maybe already tomorrow. He was very understanding which was a nice Variety.

Shiro spent the night in Keith’s bed despite having his own. His arm had gone numb by now anyway and he didn’t want to leave Keith out of his sight again. Not even for a second. “I’m going to take care of you from now on.”, he whispered into his ear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter.

Apart from the coughing fits, Keith slept more or less peacefully through the night. Same didn’t go for Shiro. He woke up whenever his brother so much as sniffled. Hopefully, he would be allowed to take Keith home tomorrow before he came to himself again and fully realized where he was. He would stress himself about it and that was exactly what he didn’t need at the moment.

 

Over and above, he needed to talk with Keith about the whole Lance thing as soon as he was better. They had to sort out a lot. And he needed Keith’s consent to beat the crap out of the Cuban boy for hurting him.

 

Hunk had driven home a few hours ago due to Shiro’s insistence but had promised to come back tomorrow to either bring them some fresh clothes or pick them up. Whatever the doctor said.

 

It was already half past four in the morning when Shiro ultimately nodded off. Only to be awoken a few short hours later by their doctor making his medical round. The man in the white coat who’d introduced himself as doctor Richard, gently shook them awake. He apologized for the bother and asked Shiro how Keith was doing.

 

The doctor seemed to be in his mid-forties with black hair and seven-day stubble and Shiro found him really likeable. He gave Keith time to wake up and spoke to him in a calm hushed quiet voice taking his headache into account.

 

He was careful as he examined his wounds and scratches and listened to his chest. Taking his time, he asked his patient questions to check if his memory was still in working order. Finally, he took his temperature, gave him another dose of medicaments against the pain and the fever and took a last look at his scans. “If I discharge you today, I can’t guarantee you won’t have to come back to hospital if your pneumonia gets worse.”, he stated.

 

Shiro nodded. He’d already expected something like this. “That would be okay with me.”

 

“He will need antibiotics for the next ten days and bed rest for two weeks. Keith will need somebody to constantly watch over him, at least while he still has a fever and a cough like that. If he gets trouble breathing or his face is getting blue, bring him back to hospital immediately!”, Dr Richards warned looking from Shiro to Keith who was almost asleep again.

 

“Of course! Is there anything else I should consider?”, the older boy asked. Though, he was incredible relieved he was allowed to take Keith home, the idea of his brother getting blue in the face because he wasn’t able to breath anymore, scared him. He had to do everything right to make sure it wouldn’t come that far.

 

“Just let him sleep as much as possible. He’ll be tired and exhausted anyway and the medication is probably going to add to that feeling. Give him the antibiotics twice a day and paracetamol additionally for the pain and the fever. You should keep the room dark since the headache is going to last for a few days and until he feels a little better he shouldn’t watch TV or read or literally anything that exhausts his eyes. No loud music either.”

 

Shiro nodded making mental notes to everything the doctor said.

 

“Keep him away from stress too and check his wounds every now and then to make sure none of them are inflamed. If possible, a doctor should have a look at him if you feel like he’s getting worse and before you let him go back to school, you should definitely make an appointment. Also, come back if his fever gets higher than 104 degrees.”

 

“Of course! I won’t let him out of sight and if he gets worse, I’ll bring him back to hospital!”, Shiro promised. At least, he had something to use as leverage now in case Keith should refuse to rest or take his pills. “Thank you for everything. We really appreciate it!”, he looked at his brother who’d fallen asleep again, half sitting half laying on the bed.

 

“You’re welcome. He isn’t the first patient who isn’t too fond of hospitals to put it like that and I have found that such people usually recover much quicker at home than at hospital.”, he stood up carefully as to make sure not to disturb Keith’s sleep. “I’ll get him his clothes and the necessary papers after I finished my round.”, he informed him before he squeezed his shoulder and left.

 

After Shiro had called Hunk who promised to come pick them up as soon as possible, a nurse came bringing Keith’s old clothes. They had dried them overnight but the Shirt was unusable. It was completely ragged after his camber from the bike.

 

Sighing, Shiro bent over his brother. He hated to wake Keith but Hunk was going to be here in half an hour and he had to get him dressed. “Keith?”, he carefully shook his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I know you are tired but you have to get dressed.”, he spoke as quietly as possible.

 

The younger one groaned as he opened his eyes. Shiro had made all reasonable efforts to dim the brightness of the light, but it still seemed to bother Keith. “’Kashi?”, he croaked and began to cough.

 

He was quick to help him sitting up and handing him a glass of water. Shiro stroked his back reassuringly as the younger one gulped down the water feeling the heat radiating off of him. “Hey, hey, slow down!”

 

Shiro put the empty glass on the nightstand turning back to Keith who looked at him with glassy tired eyes. “Are you ready to get dressed? Hunk is going to pick us up soon.”

 

“Home?”, Keith whispered hoarsely and Shiro winced at how sore his throat sounded. Did they still have some of that cough medicine at home? He really hoped so. Otherwise cough drops and tea had to do the trick for today. Or he’d ask one of his friends. He had to call Coran anyway. After all, he had studied medicine and Shiro wanted to have a physician having an eye on his brother for the time he was recovering.

 

“Yes, buddy, we’re going home.”, he promised.

 

After he’d helped Keith into his trousers and laid his own jacket around the shivering boy’s shoulders, he called Hunk again asking where he was at the moment. Shiro found he was already on the parking area directly in front of the building.

 

The doctor came back with a wheelchair and the papers that confirmed Keith’s dismissal. He gave Shiro last instructions and handed him a prescription for the medicaments his brother would need for the next days.

 

Finally, they left the hospital. Keith was still barely awake which worried Shiro a little but the doctor had said it was normal. The medicaments had this side effects and it was probably better for him not to be awake right now anyway, Shiro thought as he wheeled his brother through the bright white floors to the exit where Hunk was waiting for them.

 

Hunk was standing a few meters away from the car ready to help Shiro to get his brother inside. “You look kinda rough.”, he stated taking in the older boy’s dishelved hair and the dark bags under his eyes.

 

„Thank you for picking us up.”, Shiro deliberately ignored the statement.

 

“You will change your mind soon.”, Hunk mumbled.

 

Shiro was just about to ask when he followed Hunk’s gaze to the car and discovered Lance on the front passenger seat, glancing worriedly at them “What is he doing here?!”, he put himself protectively in front of Keith who fortunately didn’t seem to be conscious enough to take notice of the Cuban boy.

 

“I’m sorry, but he’s my best friend and he waited in the car when I left the house. He wouldn’t come out and you said Keith wouldn’t be awake anyway. Lance was so worried after I called him and he didn’t sleep and everything and I thought if he promised to keep quiet and don’t address Keith or anything you-“ he would’ve continued to ramble if Shiro didn’t interrupt him.

 

“What!? Don’t mind that he is responsible for Keith’s hospitalisation?”, Shiro had gotten a little louder than he’d intended.

 

“Come on, Shiro! We both know that this is not Lance’s fault! It was an accident! Of course, Lance made a mistake and I’m not going to excuse what he did or anything but that’s a thing between them!”

 

Shiro was just about to fight back as he heard a tired voice from behind him; “Takashi? What’s wrong?”

 

The anger vanished from the older one’s face immediately as he turned to Keith. “Nothing, buddy. Everything’s alright. I’m going to pick you up and put you into car now, okay?”

 

“Can do this by myself.”, he mumbled still not completely conscious with his eyes only half open.

 

“No, no! Stay put, buddy!”, Shiro caught him as he tried to stand up and stumbled. He glared at Hunk and Lance as he lifted Keith up and placed him on the backseat. Instantly he had Lance’s concerned eyes on him.

 

“I guess, I’ll bring back the wheelchair.”, Hunk stated awkwardly knowing Shiro wasn’t going to let him and Lance alone with Keith. He couldn’t really blame him though. Shiro only tried to protect his younger brother and Lance had really fucked up bad this time. But he knew this and was eager to make up for it. Not to forget, Shiro only knew how things had ended between them. He hadn’t seen the way the two had looked at each other when they thought no one was watching them, he didn’t know how excited Lance had been before their first date or the way Keith used to smile while talking about Lance.

 

Sighing, he turned around and brought the wheelchair back into the building. He really hoped Shiro wouldn’t kill Lance while he was away.

 

Lance opened his mouth wanting to say something but Shiro’s glare kept him from doing so. At least this way, he wouldn’t wake up Keith who really seemed in need of some sleep. This was all his fault! He really understood why Shiro didn’t want him anywhere near his younger brother but he’d had to see him and if it was only to make sure Keith was still alive and breathing. He would of course apologize as soon as he got the chance but right now this had to wait. Keith probably wouldn’t be able forgive him anyway and he couldn’t blame him for that. He deserved it.

 

There was a frosty silence. None of them had really slept that night, too busy worrying about Keith. Accordingly, the situation would’ve been tensed even without all the unspoken things between them.

 

Shiro had hugged Keith close to his chest. The younger one was half sitting half laying on the backseat bench. Shiro had put Keith’s feet up and held his upper body in his arms so he wouldn’t have trouble to breath. Despite the heat radiating off his body, Keith shivered.

 

After dreadful six minutes and thirty-two seconds in which none of them said a word, Hunk came back. He took one look at Keith and got a woollen blanket out of the trunk along with a Thermos bottle with hot tea. “Do you want me to get Keith’s prescription from the pharmacy later?  I guess you don’t want to let him alone at the moment.”

 

Shiro gratefully took the blanket and wrapped it around Keith’s shoulders. “Would you do that?”

 

Hunk started the car. “Sure, it’s no problem.”

 

Lance still didn’t dare to say something so he simply kept staring at the pale faced Keith with his unhealthy-looking  fever flushed cheeks. He really didn’t look well. With every new scratch he took in his guilt-ridden heart sank a little more.

 

Hunk sensing his thoughts, patted his knee comfortingly. “Maybe you should both try to get some sleep.” He suggested getting two determined Nos in return. He shook his head about so much stubbornness but let them be for the moment. He would force Lance to take a nap later after all it was part of their deal – he let him come along as he picked Keith up from hospital and Lance would try to calm down a little and go to sleep. As for Shiro, Hunk could only hope Keith would wake up later and be clear enough to notice the dark bags under his brother’s eyes. Hopefully, Shiro would listen to Keith when he was sending him to bed. Otherwise he would have to haul out the big guns and call Allura.

 

As they finally arrived home, Lance finally took his courage in both hands. Ready to say something, he jumped out of the car to open Shiro and Keith the door before Hunk could do so. Shiro carried his brother who was still asleep to the front door. “I-“, Lance started. The door slammed shut right in front of his face.

 

“Give them a little time.”, Hunk who’d left the car, said as he put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Lance didn’t look too convinced but had no other choice than to be content with this for now. “Come on, let’s get you home and into bed so you can sleep a little like you promised to.”

 

Lance let out a yawn, “Can I stay with you for a while?”

 

Hunk sighed “Of course, buddy.”, it was probably better if Lance wasn’t alone right now anyway.

* * *

 

In the meanwhile, Shiro brought Keith upstairs. He moved as slowly as possible as he carefully laid Keith down on the bed but the younger one’s eyes fluttered open never the less.  “Shiro?” he croaked and started coughing violently directly afterwards.

 

“Hey, buddy.” He stroked a sweat soaked strand out of his face.

 

“Home?”, Keith didn’t seem to have the energy for a full sentence.

 

“Yes, we are home. Would you manage to change into some pyjamas or do you want to go back to sleep immediately?”

 

“Pyjamas.”, Keith stated before he was shaken by another coughing fit. Shiro helped him to sit up a little and stroked his hair calmingly.

 

“Okay.”, he pulled out one of the soft red leggings Keith used as pyjama trousers and a black shirt. “Can you try to lift your arms for me?”, he asked pulling the blanket away from his shoulders.

 

“Can do this myself.”, Keith was obviously clear enough to be embarrassed about the situation. He shakily put on the shirt the wrong way round. Shiro let it pass.

 

“Okay, buddy. I’ll be right back. Just getting a few supplies, all right?”

 

Keith nodded.

 

Only minutes later, Shiro came back with a bottle of water, a few extra blankets and pillows, some tea, a box of tissues, a thermometer, a cold compress and a few other things he thought would be helpful. Keith had more or less changed into the trousers in the meantime. Shiro handed him the glass of water ordering him to drink.

 

Keith was too tired to protest and did as he was told. He did, however, whine when Shiro placed the wet wash cloth upon his heated forehead.

 

“I know, it’s cold, but it’ll bring down your fever.”, he covered him with a blanket knowing fully well that his action was pretty ironic. The cover wouldn’t help lowering his temperature but Shiro was a weak man and the way Keith shivered and whimpered pitifully melted his heart.

 

Keith looked a lot more content with the blanket covering him and after half a cup of tea and with an extra pillow, he all in all seemed ready to go back to sleep again. Shiro whispered reassuringly whenever Keith started to cough again and had to fight for breath.

 

“Shiro?”, he mumbled sleepily.

 

“I’m right here, buddy and I’m not going to leave. Just go to sleep.”, he had sat down on the armchair, except for the bed the only comfortable piece of furniture in Keith’s room.

 

“Aren’t you tired too?”, Keith asked yawning.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Liar!”, he cuddled into the pillows moving a little closer to Shiro, “You look tired. Go to sleep!”, he ordered punctuated by a coughing fit.

 

“I won’t leave you on your own!”

 

“Don’t have to.”, the younger boy sleepily patted on the empty spot next to him shuffling over to make more room for his tall brother.

 

“Only if you try to get some sleep too.”, Shiro knew he had already lost anyway. So, he laid back into the pillows next to his brother who was currently a bundle of blankets.

 

Keith was still shivering but Shiro didn’t want to wrap him into another blanket since his temperature was already so high. Therefore, he slung his arms around Keith pulling him closer. He waited for the younger one to object but he didn’t. He made a sleepy sound instead and snuggled closer to his brother.

 

Shiro fell asleep within minutes. After worrying so much and the long night in the hospital, he was glad to finally have Keith home safely again. The pills the nurse had given him right before leaving had apparently kicked in by now since he wasn’t coughing so much anymore and his trouble to breath had lessened.

 

Keith was already deeply asleep as Shiro closed his eyes to get some rest too. “Sleep well, buddy!”

 

Only five minutes, he told himself.

 


	26. Chapter 26

The next time Shiro woke up it was already late in the afternoon. Damn it! A look at the clock told him it was almost 5pm and Keith hadn’t taken any of his medicaments yet, nor had he drunken anything in the past few hours or had his temperature being taken. He had to get the cool packs! Keith was going to burn up if- speaking of Keith, where was he?

 

To his horror Shiro realized he was alone in bed.

 

Immediately a dozen worst case scenarios played inside his head. What if Keith had tried to stand up and fell down the stairs? Did he pass out somewhere in the house? Had someone come in and-? He jumped up running towards the door. “Keith?!”

 

He almost knocked over his brother who was just about to climb up the last stairsteps.

 

“Keith! Are you okay? What are you doing out of bed?”, Shiro overbridged the distance between them with two big steps kneeling in front of the younger one and pressing his hand against his fever warm forehead.

 

“Sorry, Shiro. The doorbell rang and I didn’t want to wake you.”, Keith said sheepishly as he saw the concern in his brother’s eyes.

 

“You’re still running a fever! You shouldn’t stay up, buddy!”, he dragged Keith back to bed and sat him down. He took in Keith’s unhealthy pale appearance, his dishelved sweaty hair that hang into his eyes and his shivering form, deciding that now wasn’t the time to discuss this. “I’m sorry I fell asleep! I should’ve gotten you some tea and your pills ages ago!”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m fine and it looked like you really needed this sleep.”

 

Shiro sighed, “You seem a little clearer. Who was at the door by the way?”

 

“Hunk.” Keith held up a white plastic back Shiro hadn’t noticed so far. “He gave this to me. Then he tried to lift me up and carry me to bed.”

 

Shiro chuckled. That was typical for Hunk. “Good man.” He took the bag from his brother looking inside. He had gotten the prescripted antibiotics, some homemade soup, a bottle of painkillers, tea for his throat, tissues and some other useful stuff that would come in handy sooner or later. Shiro smiled. When all of this was over, he had to make up to Hunk for this.

 

He cleared his throat, “Only to get things straight, you’re going to stay in bed from now on!”, he scolded half-heartedly. Keith groaned but made no attempt of protesting. He had caused enough trouble already.

 

“Good. Now stay put, I’m going to take your temp and get you something to drink. I hope you are hungry. Hunk made soup. Then you can take you meds, you shouldn’t take them on empty stomach.”

 

“Do I really have to eat? I’m not very hungry.”, now that the medicaments had worn off, Keith had a murder headache that affected his stomach. Everything else hurt too. His throat felt constricted and stung and scratched every time he tried to swallow. The scratches and bruises hurt whenever he moved so he kept as still as possible and what was wrong with his shoulder? Was it twisted?

 

“You should at least try a little. What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”, Shiro asked alarmed, ready to get him a bucket.

 

But Keith shook his head. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“Okay.”, Shiro sighed picking up the thermometer from the nightstand, “Then open up now.”

 

The younger one rolled his eyes, “You know I’m perfectly capable of doing this myse-“, Shiro had quickly slipped the thermometer into his mouth, “I hate you!”, Keith grumbled.

 

Shiro grinned, “Now keep your mouth shut!”

 

Keith sat there pouting as they waited for the beep. Finally, Shiro pulled the thermometer out. “102,9 degree. That’s not good. I’m going to get you some cool packs.”, before Keith could protest Shiro had jumped up and run to the door, “Stay here!”, he called over his shoulder.

 

Five minutes later Shiro came back with some tea, warmed up soup and the cool pack. “I managed not to burn the soup this time!”, he stated proudly sitting down on the edge of the bed. Keith laughed which sent him into a violent coughing fit. Shiro rubbed his back wincing in sympathy at the sound. “You can have your meds in a minute but first you gotta take these”, he put the soup and the tea down and laid the cool pack, wrapped in a thin towel on Keith’s forehead. He moaned immediately beginning to shiver. “I know it’s cold, but we’ve got to bring your fever down a little. Maybe I should get you a thinner blanket too-“

 

“Don’t you dare!”, Keith glared at him through glassy eyes hugging the cover, “Take the blanket and I take your life!”

 

Okay, that was a pretty clear statement. “Fine but if your fever gets any higher, we’ll talk about this again.”, Shiro gave in sighing and handed him his soup, “I guess you won’t let me spoon feed you?”

 

Keith tried for a glare but instead he began to cough. Shiro grabbed the bag searching for cough drops. Hunk had certainly- yes, he had! “Take these!”

 

The younger one swallowed them before he began to eat the soup. Shiro paid attention to every move Keith made making sure he ate enough. “So, that’s the deal: you’ll stay in bed for the next two weeks and let me fuss over you. No stress, if you are in pain you’ll tell me and you’ll let Coran have a look at you every once in a while, so I know you are not dying, okay? Otherwise, I’ll tie you onto the bed.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like I have much of a choice.”, Keith was getting tired again and didn’t want to argue with his brother right now.

 

Shiro had already opened his mouth ready to fight Keith on this. That the younger boy wasn’t objecting put him off. “Damn right, you haven’t.”, he didn’t sound nearly as strict as he’d intended to. Sighing, he sat back against the pillows next to Keith laying his arm around his shoulders. “One thing I wanted to ask you, the accident-“

 

“Was my fault. I couldn’t see anything because of the rain and then a car hit me.”, he wasn’t going to tell his big brother he hadn’t been able to see anything because he had been crying.

 

Shiro nodded, “Do you know why the driver didn’t call an ambulance?”

 

Keith shook his head. No, he had no idea why the driver hadn’t gotten help. In different circumstances, he would be angry about this but at the moment he had other problems. “Shiro? I’m sorry for causing so much trouble.”, he looked down.

 

“No! Don’t apologize! This isn’t your fault, okay? If this anyone’s fault, it’s-“, Shiro interrupted himself.

 

“Lance’s?”, his voice revealed no emotion.

 

“Do you see that different?”, Shiro hadn’t meant to bring up this topic so soon but now that it was out, he really wondered what the younger one had to say.

 

Keith shrugged. He couldn’t deny that he had suppressed every thought of Lance so far. Of course, he was angry and hurt and frustrated. How could Lance do this to him? He knew he was bad at judging people, but… he had been so sure with Lance. He had told him things, he hadn’t told anyone before and he’d betrayed Shiro’s trust and lied to the most important person in his life. Lance had seemed different and somehow worth it. Now that he turned out to be wrong, Keith felt foolish for trusting someone he knew so little this much.

So yes, he wanted to punch Lance in the face. Hard. But at the same time, he felt like crying at the mere thought of seeing his face, his sad puppy dog eyes, the arched eyebrows that always looked like mischief, his beautiful smile. It would probably be for the better if he wouldn’t see Lance again. He couldn’t say what he’d do if he did; he was just as likely to beat the living shit out of him as to fall on his knees begging him to take him back.

 

He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. Damn it! The fever was making him emotional.

 

“Keith?”

 

Well, this had to be his lucky day, hadn’t it? Of course, he had to start to cry now! In front of Shiro. Over Lance. While not being able to run away or escape somehow. Nothing to blame it on despite his fever. Great.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“No!”, he wiped furiously on his eyes, “No! I’m not! It’s just something in my eyes.”

 

“Oh, Keith!”

 

He hated the pitying tone in Shiro’s voice. It was so stupid! He shouldn’t cry because of something like this! Actually, he wasn’t supposed to cry at all! He was so pathetic!

 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith pulling him into a tight hug. At first, Keith tried to fight it and back away from his older brother, but ultimately, he gave in submitting to him. He buried his face into the crook of the taller one’s neck muffling a sob.

 

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Shiro whispered as he stroked up and down Keith’s back.

 

Keith stopped fighting the tears as Shiro let him cry into his shoulder. “I- I’m sor-sorry.” He stammered.

 

“Shhh! It’s okay. I got you, buddy!”

 

Keith spend the next fifteen minutes crying his eyes out wetting his older brother’s shirt. He had never done something similar before and he felt quiet awkward about it. At the same time, it was relieving to let out his emotions like this. Strange but in a good way. He was surprised to actually find comfort in Shiro’s soothing touch. Maybe this wasn’t solely a Lance thing, like he’d assumed.

 

“Are you okay? All better now?”, Shiro asked after he’d stopped weeping.

 

The younger one nodded keeping his eyes directed onto the ground.

 

Shiro sighed, “Okay. We can talk about this whenever you feel ready for it. But for now, you shouldn’t stress about anything.” He helped Keith to lay back again, “Maybe you should try to go back to sleep. You look tired.”

 

Keith was indeed exhausted and wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into the covers and close his eyes. He quickly finished the soup and swallowed his medicaments before he let the older one wrap him up into the blankets. If he was being honest, there was another thing he needed right now. “Shiro?”, he couldn’t believe he was actually going for this.

 

“Yes, kiddo?”

 

“Can you sleep here tonight?”

 

Shiro’s gaze softened. Keith had never asked such a thing of him. Not even when he’d been little. He’d always masked his need for affection and comfort as something different. That he allowed Shiro now to see him this vulnerable, meant a lot to him. To both of them. Maybe it was some kind of apology for not telling him about Lance, after all he could see how guilty the younger one still felt about this. Anyway, he really appreciated it. “Of course, buddy! I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

 

Keith relaxed visibly and after a last coughing fit, he finally closed his eyes in exhaustion.

 

Shiro slid underneath the covers and let his brother snuggle into his side. Wrapping his arm around him he nuzzled his hair with his nose and told him to go to sleep. He didn’t mind Keith laying almost upon his chest nor the warmth radiating off of him. It was nice to know he was still needed.

 

“Thank you.”, was the last thing he whispered before falling asleep in Shiro’s arms.

 

“Don’t mention it, buddy.”


	27. Chapter 27

_Sunday, 10:51pm_

_> Shibro entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

 

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is online_

_Princess is online_

_Space Nerd TM is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_StandBiMe is online_

_Shibro: Hey, guys. Just wanted to let you know that Keith is alright so far. I thought it was quicker writing this here, than to answer all your messages individually._

_StandBiMe: Thank god ! did he say something? Ishe in pain ?? Is the re somethin I can do?_

_Princess: That’s great, Shiro! Is there something we can do or get you? What did the doctors say?_

_Shibro: Right now we have everything but thanks. Keith is supposed to spend the next two weeks in bed so I’m sure at one point we might need someone to get us some groceries. And it would be great if you could come over on one of the next days, @MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME I would feel much better if a doctor would check on him every now and then_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: sure, whatever you need. How’s the boy otherwise? How high is his fever?_

_Shibro: Last time I checked his temperature was 102,9 degrees and he’s coughing a lot_

_StandBiMe: Oh god , thats high! Di you have something te bring his fever down ?? Last year as te twins wer down witth some nasty flu virus and gt crazy high fever s me Mum used these supositories onn them_

_Space Nerd Tm: Ewww! Lance! Shut your pie hole! I don’t want to hear this! @Shibro Can we visit him? _

_Shibro: Not yet. The medicine pretty much knocked him out and he’s sleeping most of the time. Maybe in a few days when his fever has gone down a little._

_StandBiMe: Hello ? shiro? R u ignoring mee?_

_Space Nerd TM: Be glad he’s only ignoring you!_

_KissTheCook: Pidge!_

_Space Nerd TM: What? We were all thinking he would bite off his dick! _

_KissTheCook: Okay, you’ve got a point. Still!_

_Princess: So, it’s true? Lance and Keith were dating?_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: And nobody told us?_

_Space Nerd TM: Yes, yes and yes._

_StandBiMe: Sry , guys bt I didnt tel Hunk and Pidge either . they found out as wwe met Keef for th first time._

_Princess: Still, I feel betrayed!_

_Space Nerd TM: You would’ve told Shiro! And I wanted to see his face when he discovers that he told Lance to ‘have fun and use protection’ with his baby brother._

_Shibro: Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick…_

_Princess: I wouldn’t have told Shiro!_

_Shibro: );_

_Princess: *sigh* fine, I would have. @Space Nerd TM satisfied?_

_Space Nerd TM: Very. _

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: And me? I don’t have a crush on Shiro!_

_Shibro: ???_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Not that you aren’t attractive. You really are a good looking guy and everything, but I’m simply not into so much brawn. Don’t take it personal, otherwise you are really hot!_

_Shibro: *facepalm* No, I meant ??? wtf Allura doesn’t have a crush on me!_

_Shibro: Also, what the fuck Coran?!_

_Space Nerd TM: I’m w h e e z i n g! _

_StandBiMe: Can e com bacck to the topic ? I kno u probably h8 me now and Ill keep apologizin if that helps but pleas let me talk ti Keith ! I at least hav to tel him how fuckin sorry I am !!!_

_Shibro:_

_KissTheCook: Come on, Shiro! Give him a chance! Lance is your friend and you know he’s a good guy!_

_Shibro:_

_Princess: I don’t know about everything that happened but it sounds like Lance is genuinely sorry and if Keith wants it too, maybe they should try to talk it out, don’t you think?_

_Shibro:_

_StandBiMe: Plese! At least askk him !_

_Shibro:_

_Space Nerd TM: I hate to say this, but they actually weren’t that bad together. Keith seemed pretty happy when together with Lance. Even if I don’t understand why. _

_Shibro: Fine I will think about asking Keith when he feels a little better._

_StandBiMe: Thanks man ! I realy apreciate it ._

_> Shibro is offline<_

Shiro laid the phone aside looking at his sleeping bother. He hadn’t lied. He would consider letting Lance speak to Keith if he wanted it too. But after he’d seen Keith cry over the Cuban boy today, he really doubted Keith would be ready to listen. And like hell he would force him! It was Keith’s right to decide by himself and he could absolutely understand if he didn’t want to talk to Lance.

 

Sighing, he laid back into the pillows pulling his brother closer to his chest. “I’m going to protect you!”, he whispered, “Nobody is going to hurt you again!”

* * *

 

Lance was lying on his bed staring at his phone. He hadn’t really slept since the fight with Keith and the accident. How should he? He couldn’t stop thinking about all the pain he’d caused. Keith deserved so much better and after everything the younger boy had done for him, he had been so stupid as to let Nyma kiss him! Nyma, the girl that had used and offended him, that had taken all his self esteem.

 

He knew Keith had problems with trusting people and he had promised himself he wouldn’t mess this up! He had never planned on adding to those issues!

 

Lance couldn’t count how many times he’d cried since he had seen Keith for the last time. More than a dozen times at least. Pidge had told him to stop feeling sorry for himself and get off his backside to actually do something to make up for his mistake, but that was easier said than done. If there was anything Lance could do right now, he would. But with Keith being so sick he probably wouldn’t even recognise him, he couldn’t apologize.

 

But for when Keith was better, he needed a plan. Lance doubted Shiro would actually let him in to talk to his brother, no matter what he’d said earlier and until Keith was back in school it would probably take weeks! Knowing his friend, Shiro wouldn’t leave Keith’s side as long for as he was home stuck in bed which wasn’t exactly to his advantage either.

 

Maybe he could get one of his friends to distract Shiro at the door while he climbed in through a window when he was a little better. He doubted this would work though. Keith probably wouldn’t leave him in. He had to make sure, the younger one was willing to listen to him beforehand. But how should he do that? Shiro had surely taken away his phone knowing Lance would try to message him. Perhaps, he could get Hunk to give Keith some kind of letter or something, so he would let him in? But would Shiro let this happen?

 

He was going through his possibilities since almost twenty-four hours, but it hadn’t lead to anything!

 

Lance sighed in frustration. What should he do? He had to go on his knees and beg for forgiveness but how should he come in and how should he get Keith to listen to him?

 

Well, at least he still had a few days before he had to decide on what to do, so he could think about it for a little longer.

* * *

 

The next day, Keith’s fever rose to 103.5 degrees and his coughing increased. Shiro had known his brother would get worse, before he’d get better but that didn’t mean he was less worried.

 

Despite the protest he received, Shiro called Coran asking him to come over.

 

Coran assured him he would be there immediately and Keith should drink a lot in the meantime and stay put. Shiro thanked him and ended the call, before he climbed back into bed with Keith who had spent the night tossing and turning restlessly.

 

Shiro pressed his hand against Keith’s forehead. “Maybe we should take your temperature again.”, he thought aloud.

 

Keith groaned, half in annoyance half in relieve at feeling Shiro’s cool touch on his heated skin. “You already took it like twenty minutes ago.”

 

Sighing, the older one stroked his hair. “Coran is coming over in about half an hour when school’s out. How’s your head by the way?”

 

“Hurts like a bitch.”, Keith admitted knowing that lying wouldn’t get him anywhere. Besides, it would be a miracle if his head wouldn’t hurt. He still had a concussion after all.

 

“Shall I get you more painkillers?”, Shiro asked but Keith shook his head no.

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

 

“You are clearly not.”, Shiro could only shake his head over so much stubbornness. “Can you sit up to drink a little more at least?”

 

The younger one shrugged propping himself up on his elbow. Shiro helped him into an upright position grabbing for the glass of water on the nightstand. He brought it up to Keith’s lips to let him take a sip, but the smaller boy protested. “I’m not that sick, Shiro! I can still hold a glass of water by myself!”

 

Shiro didn’t look convinced at all but carefully handed him the water. “So, that’s a no to spoon feeding too?”

 

He snorted, “Do you really need to ask?”

 

“Let a guy dream, okay?”

 

“I’m starting to get worried about you.”

 

“That’s my text, you know.”, Shiro chuckled.

 

“I’m not the one dreaming about spoon feeding.”

 

He tousled his hair smiling, “True.”

 

Keith moaned as Shiro’s phone rang a few minutes later and covered his ears. Shiro hastened to pick up the phone and answer the call. “Sorry, buddy.”, he kept petting his younger brother’s hair reassuringly as he told Coran who had just arrived at their house to simply come in. The door wasn’t locked after all.

 

Keith buried his head into Shiro’s shoulder as Coran opened the door a minute later and light fell into the room.

 

Shiro signified the older man to speak quietly and make as few noises as possible. To his great shock he discovered Allura standing in the door behind her uncle. He could only imagine how awful he had to look right now. He had barely left the bed during the last twenty-four hours and was still wearing his dirty pyjamas. His hair wasn’t made and he probably needed a wash. Oh god, when had he showered for the last time?

 

Allura didn’t seem to be too put off though. She only smiled at him stepping a little closer to the bed. “How is he? Is he asleep?”, she whispered.

 

Keith shook his head still not looking up from Shiro’s chest.

 

“The light is hurting his eyes.”, Shiro explained, “Thank you for coming.”

 

“No problem, my lad.”, Coran sat down on the edge of the bed, “I’m afraid I’ll have to switch on the lights though. I can’t see much like this.”

 

“Did you hear that, buddy?”

 

Keith nodded and slowly Shiro came to the realization that maybe the light wasn’t the only reason his brother refused to look up. Keith had problems with bigger groups for as long as he could think and letting himself be seen this vulnerable by others had to be hard for him.

 

„Hey, number four. I’m going to switch on the light now, okay?” Keith was grateful for the warning but that didn’t keep the light from stinging in his eyes causing a piercing pain to explode inside his head. He felt really nauseated and for a second, he actually thought he was going to throw up.

 

“Err…”, Coran looked at Shiro seeking help as he got no reaction but a nod, “Do you have some kind of sleep mask so the light stops bothering him?”

 

“I guess so. Wait a second, I’m going to get it.”, he gave Keith time to protest in case he should feel uncomfortable with him leaving but he let go of him burying his head into the pillows instead.

 

Shiro only took a minute to get the black mask from his room handing it to Keith.

 

“Why don’t you and Allura go outside for a little? It’s getting a little cramped in here and I’m sure you have other things to do.”, Coran suggested.

 

“I’m not sure, I should-“, Shiro started but was interrupted by his brother.

 

“Yes, you are! I get along on my own just fine and you should go and eat something!”, he turned into the direction he suspected Allura to stand “I don’t think he has eaten anything at all today.”

 

“Thanks, Keith.”, Shiro groaned as Allura dragged him into the kitchen.

 

“How are you holding up?” Coran asked getting out a stethoscope from his bag.

 

“Great.” Keith grimaced shaken by another coughing fit.

 

“That doesn’t sound good at all. Can you pull up your shirt and lean forward a little for me?”

 

Keith did as he was told. He shivered as he felt the cool metal touch his skin.

 

“Sorry, I know it’s cold. Do you think you could take a few deep breathes now?”

 

Keith tried but ended up coughing again. “Please tell me I don’t have to go back to hospital!”, he pleaded as he noticed how worried Coran looked.

 

“No, as long as it doesn’t get much worse you should be all right. Still that cough worries me. Do you have serious problems to breath?”

 

The younger one shook his head.

 

“Okay, could you show me the cuts now? Shiro’s afraid of an infection and I have to agree with him. Your immune system is already weakened and it could get quiet dangerous if doesn’t treated in an instant. Nothing to worry about though!”, Coran quickly reassured him.

 

Keith pulled the Shirt over his head loosing the mask. He groaned shielding his eyes from the light. The older man reached for the mask offering it to Keith who declined. After the first shock and a lot of blinking he found it wasn’t that bad anymore and he could adjust to the brightness.

 

Coran took in the sight in front of him. Keith’s upper body was full of smaller and bigger scratches. Some of them – probably the deeper one’s were hidden under bandages wrapped around his middle. “How-“

 

“There were stones on the roadside and I guess I landed on some of them. The rest did the thornbushes.” He explained.

 

“Looks like it hurts.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

After Coran had examined every wound thoroughly, he asked Keith to show him his legs. Keith stripped out of his trousers to reveal his scratched legs. Thank god, he was wearing boxer shorts beneath his pyjamas. Coran applied some kind of oil on the bigger wounds that should speed up the healing process.

 

“Shiro told me not to ask this but is it true you and Lance were a thing and this accident happened because-“

 

“He kissed this girl that treated him like doormat?! Yes, that’s true!”, Keith clenched his hands into fist’s.

 

“Sounds like you’re full of built-up anger.”, Coran stated.

 

“Whatever.”, he shrugged in the attempt to seem indifferent. A little too late, probably.

 

“Well, I don’t know what exactly has been going on between you two or why Lance would pull such a stand but if you feel the urge to talk about this, know that you’re welcome to call me.”

 

„I really don’t feel like talking but thanks for the offer.”, Keith sighed.

 

“In case you change your mind, let me know. I hope you and Lance will be able to sort this out though. You’d make a great couple.”

 

Keith bit back a “Obviously not” staring straight ahead at the stars on the wall in front of him. * _Don’t cry right now_!* he told himself trying hard not to think of the Cuban boy but that wasn’t exactly easy seeing that it was Lance who had gotten him the stars and had helped him to glue them onto the wall. Everything in his room reminded him at Lance. His breathing hitched. Lance, wherever he looked was Lance.

 

“Sorry if I upset you. I’m going to let Shiro know we’re done here so far and I’ll get you something against the cough and the pain later. Just sleep and drink a lot and listen to your brother, then you should feel better soon. I’m going to check on you again in a few days, okay?”

 

Keith only managed a nod.

 

Coran patted his knee saying his goodbye before leaving. As soon as he’d left the room, Keith jumped up from the bed. He swayed and staggered dizzily as he made his way over to the wall beginning to rip off the glowing stars.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and SHir are being Sweethearts once again and the others are making plans. Can this actually end well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments!YOu guys are amazing and I love all of you!

“Hey, Shiro.”, Coran entered the kitchen.

 

Shiro was sitting at the desk chewing on a huge sandwich Allura had made. “How is he? Should I be worried?”

 

“He’s tough. I’m going to tell number five to get you something against his cough and stronger painkillers. Maybe some fever reducers too. But all in all, he should be fine. He can breath and his cuts are healing well enough. Keep checking them every now and then and take his temp every few hours. When he gets worse, call me. Otherwise, I’ll come over again in a few days!”, Coran explained, “Just make sure he rests and doesn’t forget to drink.”

 

“Thank you, Coran. I really appreciate what you’re doing for us. I don’t think I would have the heart to make him stand up and bring him to a doctor.”

 

“That’s what friends are for! Err, speaking of friends I hope I didn’t upset Keith too much.”, Coran scratched the back of his head avoiding eye contact with Shiro.

 

“Why? What did you say?”, Shiro asked half worriedly, half suspiciously.

 

“I simply told him he could talk with me about Lance if he wanted to. He didn’t look too happy as I mentioned his name though.”

 

Shiro kept himself from snapping at the older man. He knew Coran had only tried to help and he was grateful for him examining Keith. “Well, I better look after him, then. I call you later! Thanks for everything again.”, he nodded at the two before he quickly made his way upstairs.

 

“Keith?”, he knocked at the door as not to startle his brother. As he entered, his eyes fell onto the empty bed immediately. Damn it! Keith was standing at the other side of the room in nothing but his boxers. Even from this distance, Shiro could see him shivering. In his hand he held about a dozen of the glowing stars Lance had gotten him. _Lance_! Of course! They had to remind him of Lance! “Hey, buddy?”, he approached him calmly.

 

Keith didn’t look up. He was busy ripping off another star from the shelve in desperation. He didn’t want to see them anymore! They reminded him at Lance; his laugh, his eyes, his lips. They had almost kissed beneath these stars! It was the first time, Keith had actually felt like he was home, like he had some kind of future, like everything was somehow going to work out for him. Lance had destroyed all his childish hopes and dreams with a snap of his fingers and now he even hated stars!

Whenever things had gotten tough or he had felt lonely, he had looked at the stars picturing himself far far away from all of this. So, maybe this was why he felt so sour at Lance for taking him the stars.

 

“Keith?”, Shiro laid his hand on his shoulder and Keith spun around. “Easy, buddy!”

 

The younger one looked around frantically like he wasn’t able to focus on anything, Shiro thought. Had his fever risen? He pressed his hand to Keith’s forehead founding it a tad hotter than before. He cursed under his breath. “What’s wrong?”

 

“The stars… Lance…”, Keith wasn’t sure how to formulate this sentence in a way Shiro would understand him. He couldn’t even fully understand himself.

 

“Okay, but you should be in bed resting right now.”

 

“But the stars…”, Couldn’t he see? He wouldn’t be able to rest with Lance all around him!

 

“I know.”, he picked the younger boy up carrying him out of the room. He doubted Keith could walk much and he probably shouldn’t either. Besides, this way he could spare the attempt to convince his stubborn brother.

 

“What-“

 

“I’m getting you to my room. There are no stars. We think of what to do with them another time.”, he waited for Keith to protest, but that never happened.

 

Instead, he snuggled into the older boy. “Thanks.”, he yawned, “You are a good brother.”

 

Shiro smiled as he dropped him onto his bed gently and covered him with a blanket. “You are delirious. Now try to get some sleep. I’ll be right back!”, he made a move to step away from the bed when a hand shot up grabbing his wrist holding him in place.

 

“Don’t leave. Please.”

 

Shiro was surprised by his reaction. He tried to remember how Keith had acted when he was sick back than when they were younger. As far as he knew Keith had never been clingy (Not that he would call him clingy right now!). Quiet the reverse! On the other hand, he couldn’t remember ever having seen him this sick either. Maybe it was about the emotional hurt. He sighed. Keith was new to this. He had never had a relationship before and now he didn’t know how to cope. God, how he wished he could’ve spared his little brother that experience! “Okay, I won’t go.”, he promised laying down beside Keith and pulling him closer. “You will be all right.”

 

Keith slung his arms around Shiro burying his head into the older boy’s shirt.

 

Shiro could feel how hot his forehead was as it made contact with his chest and he knew he should get up and make some tea or give him another ibuprofen against his fever, but Keith wanted him to stay so, he stayed.

* * *

 

_Monday, 3:36pm_

_> MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME added Space NerdTM to the group Operation Klance<_

_KissTheCook is online_

_StandBiMe is online_

_Princess is online_

_Space Nerd TM: Guys?! Wtf is this?!_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: This is a group where we can make up devilish plans to get Klance back together!_

_Space Nerd TM: I already thought so. The title says more than enough._

_KissTheCook: We were just planning on how to get the two back together or at least how to get Keith to listen to Lance._

_Space Nerd TM: Well, you have to do this without me! I’m on Keith’s side! _

_Princess: It’s not about picking sides. Lance made a mistake and he wants to make up for it. I don’t think Shiro will give him much of a chance to talk it out though._

_Space Nerd TM: Ever thought about what Keith wants? What if he doesn’t want to speak with Lance? _

_KissTheCook: We won’t force him. If he really wants to leave, we won’t stop him._

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Besides, I think it would actually help Keith’s health. I visited him today and he seemed quiet worked up about the whole thing. It stresses him and it won’t just go away. Needless to say, that stress is the last thing he needs right now._

_Space Nerd TM: So, confronting him with Lance while he’s still stressed and exhausted would be good for his health?_

_KissTheCook: If we keep the stress level as low as possible, everything should be fine._

_Space Nerd TM: Still, this is not our business. Besides, Shiro will never be okay with that!_

_Princess: That’s the reason we won’t tell him._

_StandBiMe: Please pidge! I kno I fuced up bad and evrything that happened is me fault. All I want is a chance te apologize and make it uo him. Please ! He means so mich to me and I know I dit it all wrong n he probbly hates me now bc i#m a fcking idiot but I stil hav to try it!_

_Space Nerd TM: *sigh*  I’m going to regret this, right?_

_KissTheCook: Absolutely!_

_Pace Nerd TM: So, what’s the plan? How are we going to separate Shiro from Keith when he’s hovering over him like some overly concerned mother hen day and night? _

_Princess: We have a plan but we’ll need you for it…_

* * *

 

 

The next two days went by uneventfully. Keith was dead tired and slept most of the time albeit restlessly. He stayed in Shiro’s room with his older brother by his side all the time. His fever had sunken and then gone up again but all in all, he felt more stable and not that fragile anymore. The piercing headache had reduced to a dull pounding against his temples. It wasn’t pleasant but Keith could stand it. His cough hadn’t gotten any better though.

 

He knew Shiro was worried about him and he couldn’t do much to prevent this. Whenever he tried to tell him that he was already feeling better, his body, that disloyal bastard, betrayed him and he started coughing again.

 

At least, he had more or less managed to ban Lance from his thoughts. Without the stars he wasn’t constantly reminded of him and Shiro hadn’t tried to speak about the incident yet. Maybe he sensed his reluctance or he remembered the no stress warning the Doctor had given him.

 

Even though Keith mostly managed to stop thinking about the Cuban boy, he couldn’t get him out of his dreams. And boy, did he have some wild ones! Of course, most of them were nightmares, not that he’d expected anything different. Keith was used to them by now. However, he wasn’t used to being watched while sleeping and having to deal with a worried Shiro trying to comfort him afterwards. At least, he could blame his fever. Shiro didn’t need to know how frequently he got them, it would only give him another reason to be concerned. Still, it was actually kind of nice to have someone calming him down after a nightmare, pressing a wet cloth against his burning forehead and asking if he was okay.

 

Keith knew he tended to speak in his sleep, more precisely during nightmares. But if he had done so in Shiro’s presence, the older boy didn’t mention it with one word. A fact Keith felt especially grateful for.

 

They waited for the thermometer to beep while Shiro played with Keith’s hair. To his great surprise he had found the younger boy was actually open to this kind of affection once unguarded. “102.5”, Shiro informed him. Keith didn’t say anything but focused on the sensation of Shiro’s gentle touch. He knew he would regret letting the older boy see him like this when he was better. He had with Lance. Keith swallowed banishing this thought. For now, he felt comfortable with cuddling into his older brother seeking for the comfort Shiro offered.

 

“Are you up for some soup? Hunk brought some over while you were asleep.”

 

Keith went into a violent coughing fit before he could answer. It took a minute before he could breathe again and his chest stopped hurting. “Not hungry.”, he croaked.

 

“Not even some ice cream?”

 

He shook his head making the older boy sigh. “Okay, but you should eat something before dinner. Coran is coming over in a bit too.”

 

“Shouldn’t you check your hair or something before Allura comes?”, Keith tried for a joke but it sounded hoarse and exhausted only causing Shiro to frown at him worriedly.

 

“Why don’t you go back to sleep? You still got about two hours. I’ll wake you later and this time I’m not going to leave.”, he promised.

 

Keith had given up on fighting days ago and didn’t even protest as he felt himself being pushed back. He rolled in on himself while Shiro kept combing his hair with his fingers. He noticed the older one opening and closing his mouth like he was about to say something. “Spill it already.”, he murmured sleepily.

 

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “You know, I would’ve never guessed you like cuddling that much.”

 

“Who says I like it?”, but the flush that had crept up his cheeks gave him away.

 

“Oh, so you want me to stop?”, he couldn’t supress a grin already knowing the answer.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

Shiro laughed. He was relieved that the younger boy seemed to feel a little better. The accident with the stars had worried him slightly if he was being honest. It was one of the reasons he’d kept Keith in his room. Of course, he could’ve just taken off the stars, so that Keith could go back to his own room but he liked having him close after everything he went through and this way, he didn’t need to make excuses for staying by his side all the time.

 

Yes, he knew that maybe, just maybe, he was exaggerating it but Keith was his little brother! He hadn’t been able to be there for him for years and even after he’d moved in with them, Shiro hadn’t noticed Keith falling in love and actually dating one of his (former) best friends, that migraine he got about a week ago nor had he known about that fight with Rolo. Was it so hard to understand that he wanted to protect his Baby brother?

 

Keith had fallen asleep making Shiro smile. He pulled the covers higher before going down to prepare some tea.

 

Later that day, Coran came over. He seemed nervous which Shiro blamed on the incident two days ago. Coran had known he shouldn’t ask about Lance but Shiro wasn’t mad. Sooner or later something like this would’ve happened anyway and he wasn’t going to chase away the only guy with medical education he knew and was willing to make domiciliary visits.

 

This time Coran wasn’t only accompanied by Allura but also by Hunk to his great surprise. He was a little worried how Keith would react to having so many people hovering over him but Hunk claimed he was only there to bring over some soup and cough drops and wouldn’t stay for long.

 

Allura hugged him for greetings before he and Coran went up together while the other two stayed in the kitchen for now. Shiro had woken Keith up as the bell rang, but he had fallen asleep again. Shiro smiled. He felt sorry for having to wake the younger boy though. “Keith?”, he sat on the edge of the bed shaking his shoulder lightly.

 

Keith’s eyelids fluttered open. He blinked confused at Shiro until he noticed Coran standing behind him. Quickly, he sat up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

“That’s quiet alright, my boy.”, Coran smiled before Shiro could say anything. “Resting is good for you. How do you feel otherwise?”

 

“Great.” Keith didn’t sound too convincing. He still felt exhausted and the painkillers had worn off, so his headache had increased again. Not to mention his aching muscles and the rattling cough.

 

Coran asked a few questions, then he took his temperature and listened to Keith’s chest. Shiro watched the older man closely while he examined his brother. Something was off. Coran kept glancing nervously at him like he expected Shiro to lash out on him suddenly. Slowly, Shiro began to wonder if this really was because of the incident two days ago. After all, he hadn’t told anybody how Keith had acted later and he hadn’t been too strict with Coran before right? So, why was he so nervous now?

 

“Is everything okay with Keith?”, he asked. Maybe he interpreted Coran’s behaviour wrong and he was actually worried about his brother’s health.

 

“Err, yes.”, there was a hint of hesitation in his voice that concerned Shiro. “May I suggest something though?”

 

Keith looked suspicious. He had enough of being fussed over and if Coran was going to suggest anything apart from sleeping or giving him warmer blankets, he would definitely tell him so.

 

“Sure. We’re grateful for everything you can tell us.”

 

“Keith is having this fever for days now. His muscles have to be aching by now and the fact that he’s barely moving at all, can’t make his headache better. Also, I’m worried about the cuts getting infected.”, Shiro bit his lip worriedly, “I would recommend a massage and a hot bath every now and then. The steam of the hot water should clear his head and relax his muscles. Same for the massage. He’ll have to stay in bed for at least another week so this might be useful.”

 

Shiro exhaled in relieve. He’d feared Coran would tell him to bring Keith back into the hospital. “Well, a bath should be no problem but I’ve never given a massage before.”

 

“I’m not going to act as your guinea pig.” Keith stated annoyed by the fact they were talking _about_ him instead of with him. Besides, he would rather eat his fingerless gloves than to let Shiro give him a massage. Cuddling was one thing, but this would overstep his boundaries.

 

“Of course not, number four. That wouldn’t be very wise, indeed. Unfortunately, I’m not too experienced with this either so what I wanted to suggest was that we could take you home with us.” He looked up at Shiro, “You know we have this big whirlpool with massage function and everything. Not to forget our outrageously expensive massager that Allura uses when she has a migrain. It would definitely be good for him.”

 

Shiro thought about it. This sounded pretty good. Keith could do with a bath and if it actually helped his muscles to relax and clear his head, he wasn’t going to complain. But was it good to get Keith out of bed now? Would it be too much stress? “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Well, as sure as I can be in this situation.”, Coran scratched the back of his head nervously. He really hoped he was right about this.

 

“What do you say, Keith?”

 

Honestly, Keith wanted to say no. He was tired and all he wanted to do was to snuggle back into the pillows and go back to sleep. Still, it sounded actually kind of good to wash off the sweat and get rid off the pain in his sore limps. Furthermore, it sounded like it would let Shiro off the hook for a bit and his older brother would be able to relax for a little. He knew Shiro was stressing about his health, more than it was good for him probably. Keith shrugged.

 

Shiro had expected protest but then again Keith wasn’t up much for contradicting these days. He sighed petting his hair. “If you really don’t mind, I think that would be a good idea. Thanks, Coran.”

 

“No problem, boys. Shall we go then?”

 

“I have to get dressed before.”

 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. It’s import for you to keep warm, so you should stay wrapped up into the blankets and maybe bring along some fresh pyjamas.”, Coran suggested.

 

“Okay. I’m going to get the pjs.”, Shiro stated. He still couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something wrong but for now it was only important to make Keith feel better.

 

“Wonderful, I’m going to tell the other two and send up Hunk, so he can assist you.”, the older man turned around to take his leave and inform their friends.

 

Shiro got some clean pyjama trousers from Keith’s room and one of his own Shirts that would certainly be way too big on him. “Do you actually own at least one Shirt with long sleeves?”, he asked only getting a shrug as an answer, “We’re going to go shopping when you feel better.”

 

Keith groaned.

 

“Hey, guys. You need my help?”, Hunk entered.

 

“Could you take the pyjamas? I’ll take Keith.”

 

Hunk agreed, Keith, however not. “Wait, what? You’re not going to carry me!”

 

“You honestly think I’m going to let you walk downstairs by yourself?”

 

“Ten bucks say you’re going to pass out before you reach the door, buddy.”, Hunk sided with Shiro earning a glare from the younger one. “Err, well, I’m waiting in the car for you.”

 

“Come on, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”, Shiro sighed wrapping the blanket tightly around Keith who kept glaring at him. He held eye contact with Shiro as he stood up, swayed and fell. Shiro caught him before he made contact with the ground and lifted him up.

 

Keith was pouting but didn’t protest as Shiro carried him downstairs and outside towards the car. He hated feeling helpless.

 

Coran was already sitting behind the wheel and Hunk was on the backseat bench. He had opened the door to help Shiro place the younger boy in the car. Allura was still standing behind him.

 

It was now or never.

 

Just as Shiro was about to enter the car, Allura pulled him back throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him. Completely unprepared for this, Shiro stood perfectly still. Slowly, he began to realize what was happening and kissed back. Finally. He had waited for this since-

 

Behind him the door slammed shut and the car drove off with squealing tires.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long again! I was busy with school all week and was already too exhausted to update another chapter.

“Allura! What-?!”, he tried to chase after the car but it was too late.

 

“I’m sorry, Shiro. It’s for his own good.”, she came after him laying his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Keith! What are you doing with him?”

 

“He and Lance have to talk this out. They are both miserable because of what happened and-“

 

“You can’t be serious! He- Where is he?”

 

She pressed her lips together, “I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. I’m really sorry.”

 

“I can see that!”, Shiro snorted. He ditched her running to his car. Damn it! He was going to kill his friends! How could they be so stupid as to think, forcing Keith to talk with Lance would make things better? Only the mention of Lance’s name had caused a fucking breakdown last time! He stepped onto the gas. He would start searching at Lance’s house.

* * *

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”, Keith cursed as Allura slammed the car door shot before Shiro could enter and they drove away.

 

“Easy, Keith.”, Hunk tried to sooth him by placing a hand on his knee but this seemed to unsettle the smaller boy further. “There is someone who wants to see you.”

 

“Lance?!”, Keith paled.

 

“I understand you’re mad at him but-“

 

“No, you don’t understand anything! If you would, you’d turn this fucking car around and not force me into this.”, Keith began to thrash about as Hunk tried to calm him. “Let me out!”

 

“Number four, you have to stay calm. It won’t be good for your health if you get stressed-“

 

“Don’t you dare telling me about my health! You’re the fucking reason, I’m stressed!”

 

“Okay, we get that you’re mad. But Lance is feeling miserable and I think you do too. You don’t have to get back together but you should try to talk this out.”, Hunk said. At least they were almost there.

 

“I’m not going to talk to him!”, This was the reason he didn’t have friends. “And if Shiro doesn’t kill you, I will!”

 

They pulled into the driveway. Pidge’s house, he recognized. He clenched his hands into fists. So, there was officially nobody on his side anymore. Great. He crossed his arms as Hunk hopped out of the car and opened the door to help him out of the car.

 

“Come on, buddy, the car is going to get cold soon and Shiro will actually kill all of us when you get worse because you refused to get out of the cold.”

 

Still, Keith didn’t make an attempt to step out of the car.

 

“Sorry, buddy.”, before Keith could ask what exactly he was sorry for he felt himself lifted up and carried into the house. Keith began to struggle and try to free himself from the taller boy’s grip.

 

Keith was weak from fever and exhaustion, therefore his hitting barely affected Hunk who looked at him, his eyes full of pity. Keith tried to yell but it quickly turned into a coughing fit.

 

“Shhh!”, he patted his back soothingly as Keith gasped for air, “You won’t have to stay long, I promise. If you still want to go in fifteen minutes I’m going to call Shiro to pick you up. Just listen to him.”

 

“Forget it.” Keith croaked. That he had stopped kicking and screaming didn’t mean he had given up yet. Damn it, if he was well it would’ve been easy to get away from Hunk. This was the reason he hated being sick so much! He was weak and pathetic and unable to protect himself.

 

Coran opened the front door to let them in.

 

Pidge came running down the floor towards them. They looked worried and not very convinced by their own actions as they greeted  Keith and the others. “Hey, Keith. How are you feeling?”

 

“You mean despite getting kidnapped and being forced into a conversation I don’t want to have? Great! Just fucking great!”, he spat.

 

“I’m sorry for this, Keith I-“

 

“Y’all keep apologising but if you were truly sorry, you wouldn’t do this!”

 

Pidge actually looked like they were about to call off the whole thing as Lance entered. Everyone fell silent until-

 

“You asshole! Why couldn’t you simply leave me alone after everything you did?!”, Keith started, “Do you honestly expect me to sit here and listen to you justifying your actions after you fucking kidnapped me?!”, he began to cough again gasping for air. If he wasn’t so focused on being mad he would’ve felt incredible uncomfortable with everyone staring at him while he was so obviously sick and weak and felt vulnerable.

 

“Keith, you gotta-“

 

“If one of you tries to tell me to stay calm again, you’re gonna regret it!”, he coughed.

 

“Maybe we should leave them alone for a little.” Pidge suggested and the others agreed, “Lance, you have ten minutes. If he doesn’t want to talk then, we gotta call Shiro. I’m pretty sure this isn’t exactly good for him.”

 

Lance nodded while Keith glared. Hunk took him upstairs into Pidge’s room. They had chosen the Holt’s house because it was probably the last place, Shiro would search for them. He would go to Coran’s and Allura’s before cause there were no parents around who might disturb them. The next stop would be at Lance’s and then at Hunk’s because of the obvious. Pidge hadn’t intervened at all until now, so the chances that he would barge in on them within the next five minutes were small.

 

The room was a little smaller than Keith’s. The toxic neon green wall color reflected Pidge’s personality well. The curtains were drawn much to his relive so the room wasn’t as bright as the floor. Clothes, books, DVDs and papers were lying all over the floor and most of the wall was covered with posters.

 

Hunk sat him down onto the bed. On the nightstand stood a steaming cup of tea for him. He nodded at them before he left.

 

“I- I really don’t know where to start, Keith.”, Lance scratched the back of his head nervously. He had chosen not to sit down next to the younger boy but to lean against the desk instead. He guessed (completely correctly) that it would only upset him further.

 

Keith snorted, “You had more than enough time to think of that!”

 

“I know.”

 

“But it doesn’t matter. I wasn’t planning on listening, anyway.”

 

“I’m sorry. Really, Keith. You can’t imagine how fucking sorry I am! I know that all of this is my fault and that I fucked up bad, I-“, Lance came closer to the bed Keith was sitting on. He noticed him shivering. Without thinking he grabbed the bedcover to drape it around the younger boy’s shoulders.

 

This was a mistake.

 

Keith jumped up. He swayed but didn’t fall this time despite the dizziness that overcame him and the black spots dancing invitingly in front of his eyes. “Don’t touch me!”, he yelled, “Don’t you fucking touch me! Don’t you get that I don’t want to be here?! That I don’t want to speak about how you broke my fucking heart?!”

 

“Keith-“

 

“Don’t ‘Keith’ me! After everything you did, you don’t even have the decency to-“, he was interrupted by another coughing fit. The rattling cough startled Lance who wanted to touch the smaller boy so badly. But laying his hand upon his back wouldn’t help Keith much to calm down right now. Hence, he couldn’t do much but to stand there and wait for the fit to stop. Only it didn’t.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith couldn’t stop coughing. His chest hurt and his throat burned. He could barely breath and felt himself double over by the force of the coughing fit. He felt a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him back onto the bed so he wouldn’t fall over. Keith wanted to yell at him and push him away but he couldn’t.

 

“Oh fuck!”, Lance cursed, “Keith! Please, you gotta calm down! What can I do?”, he began to rub small circles on his back but it didn’t help.

 

Tears had sprung into Keith’s eyes as he kept gasping for air. The coughing just wouldn’t stop and he was grateful that he wasn’t standing anymore. He doubted he would be able to hold himself up.

 

“Shit! I’m going to call Shiro!”, he jumped up grabbing his phone. It rang twice before Shiro answered.

 

“Lance, I swear to god-“

 

“We are at Pidge’s! I’m so sorry, please come fast!”, Lance begged.

 

“I’m on the way.”, he hung up.

 

“Okay, okay. Shiro will be here soon. I’m sorry I did this to you! All of this! Somehow, I keep fucking up! Just try to breath now. I know you’re furious and you have every right to be but please don’t die just because you are mad at me!”

 

Keith still wasn’t able to answer. He had brought up his hands to cover his mouth. As he felt something wet run down his palm, he looked up seeing that it was blood. His eyes widened.

 

Lance had apparently noticed it too, because he gasped in shook reaching out for his hands. “Oh fuck, Keith! Is this blood?! I’m going to get Coran!”

 

He didn’t know what possessed him, as he grabbed the taller boy’s wrist. Probably, it was only the fact that he didn’t want more people fussing over him. It surely had nothing to do with Lance’s touch still feeling comforting and calming to him. “Don’t-“, he croaked which made him cough again immediately.

 

“Okay, I won’t go and get Coran, I promise. Here drink something if you can, okay?”, he gave him the cup after his cough had lessened a bit.

 

Keith let Lance help him to take a few sips from the tea. He hated the fact that he was so weak but he had to set priorities right now and breathing was above treating Lance like he deserved.

 

The older boy kept stroking up and down his back. The coughing had lessened a bit but he was still gasping for air and every time he tried to talk the coughing began anew. Fuck! This whole thing had been a mistake! Where was Shiro?

 

“Shhh! Don’t try to talk! I mean, you do what you want of course and I’m not trying to tell you what to do but I’m sure it’ll hurt less if you don’t try to talk!”

 

“Where is he?”, they heard an outraged voice from downstairs. Seconds later there were footsteps on the stairs coming closer to the door. Lance prepared himself for what was going to happen soon. Shiro didn’t sound happy.

 

Keith had lifted his head as he heard his brother. Finally.

 

Shiro burst in. Lance couldn’t remember ever having him seen that furious before. He knew he should probably jump up and run for his life since Shiro wouldn’t leave Keith’s side, but the younger boy had leaned into him -probably, unwittingly- and he didn’t dare standing up.

 

“Get away from him!”, Shiro growled making his way over to them, “Keith! Hey, buddy, are you okay?”, he kneeled in front of him placing his hand upon his forehead, “You’re burning up!”

 

Keith opened his mouth to say something but everything that happened was him beginning to cough again. He turned to his side, away from Shiro and Lance so as not to cough on them but Shiro wrapped him into a hug pressing the younger one’s face against his chest.

 

Keith slung his arms around his brother’s neck burying his face into his shoulder. He held onto him tightly as Shiro raised him up along with the blanket he was wrapped up in. The coughing still hadn’t stopped and he struggled for breath.

 

“Shhh! You’re gonna be all right! Let’s get you home now, okay?”

 

Keith nodded letting the older boy rock them back and forth. He could feel the concern radiating off of Shiro, but at the same time, he knew his brother was glaring at Lance.

 

“I’m really sorry! I never meant for something like this to happen!”, the Cuban boy apologized.

 

Shiro was about to snap at him but then recollected himself. It wouldn’t help Keith if he got mad right now. He would fight his friends later. Gently, he carried Keith downstairs where the others already waited for them. Lance had followed them with an abashed look on his face. He shook his head as Coran opened his mouth to say something.

 

Everyone was quiet as Shiro brought Keith to the front door. They looked shocked about the fact that Keith’s condition had worsened so much but they knew better than to comment on this.

 

Matt choose this exact moment to enter the house taking in the whole situation.

 

“Pidge called me. They explained what’s going on. Come on, I’ll drive you guys.”, he offered. His face didn’t betray any emotion.

 

Shiro was relieved that at least one of his friends hadn’t been part of this whole mess. “Thanks.” He was pretty sure it wouldn’t be a good idea to let him drive right now. Furthermore, Keith didn’t seem to plan on letting go of him anytime soon. The younger boy had slung his legs around Shiro’s waist and hid his head in the crook of his neck. They were pressed so tightly together he could feel every breath his brother failed to take.

 

Neither them nor Matt said a word as they followed him to the car. Shiro choose the backseat bench. “Can you drive slowly?”, he begged. Keith made no move to let go of him and he didn’t have the heart to ask this from him either.

 

“Of course.”

 

The ride took about fifteen minutes. Dead silence dominated the car, except for Keith’s occasional coughing. As they finally arrived, Shiro thanked Matt for driving them and exited the car with Keith in his arms.

 

“Wait!”

 

Shiro turned around.

 

“You should know that Pidge didn’t want to do this. They weren’t convinced of their plan and if they would’ve known the outcome, they would’ve never participated in this.”

 

He was tempted to snap at Matt, he really was. It didn’t matter what all of them had thought. They had betrayed Keith’s trust even though they knew his brother had issues with that. Lance had fucked this up and they were still on his side! It wasn’t fair! But it wasn’t Matt’s fault either. And getting upset wouldn’t help Keith. Like so many times during the last week, he swallowed his anger. “I’ll consider it.”

 

Matt nodded. “If you need something, call me.”

 

“I will.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!!!!!

Shiro sat in his room with Keith on his lap. The younger one still hadn’t let go of him nor had he tried to talk. Latter one wasn’t necessarily a bad thing seeing that it couldn’t be good for his throat but it still worried him. He could feel the fever warm skin pressed against his chest but Keith refused to release him, so they couldn’t get a grip on his temperature. Shiro felt rather helpless. Everything he could do was to stroke up and down his back and play with his hair as he whispered soothingly into his ear.

 

Keith felt like his brain had simply stopped working. He couldn’t comprehend anymore. He didn’t want to see, hear or feel anything anymore. Something told him, he should probably stop holding onto his brother but he couldn’t. Everything around him seemed to crumble and fall, Shiro was his stable.

 

It took almost three hours until he managed to lift his head from Shiro’s shoulder. He didn’t feel like talking yet but he loosened his grip on the older boy a little.

 

Shiro seemed to sense the change. “Hey, buddy. Are you feeling better?”

 

Keith didn’t answer and pointed at the nightstand instead where the water stood.

 

“Of course! You gotta be thirsty.” He had seen Keith worked up like this only once or twice when he was little. He remembered how their parents had panicked and screamed at him as Keith kept refusing to talk. It had led to nothing. If it all, it had made him retreat even further. He had to be patient. Shiro handed him the water.

 

Keith was still sitting on his lap with his legs wrapped around the older boy’s waist and Shiro hadn’t stopped holding him yet. He sipped on the water before he let Shiro place it back on the nightstand.

 

“Would you let me take your temp, buddy?”

 

Keith nodded but avoided eye contact. He slipped from Shiro’s lap but stayed close. As Shiro told him to open his mouth, he complied without protest.

 

“103.4”, he let out a low whistle. “That’s not good. We gotta try and bring it down, okay? You don’t have to speak, just nod or shake your head.”

 

Keith was grateful Shiro didn’t urge him to speak. He nodded but grabbed Shiro’s wrist in a sudden move as the older one made the attempt to leave the bed.

 

“You don’t want me to leave?”, he asked, “I was just about to go to the bathroom and get a wet cloth. I’ll leave the door open, you can see me the whole time. Is that okay?”

 

Keith hesitated at first but then silently agreed by letting go of the older one’s wrist.

 

Shiro got a bowl with cold water and the cloth as quickly as he could before he crawled back into bed and pulled Keith close. “Come on, lay down, buddy.”, he coaxed the younger boy into a lying position and placed the wet cloth on his head. “You should try to get some sleep.”

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and cuddled into his side. He let his head rest in Shiro’s lap. Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep but he didn’t know how he should tell Shiro this without using his voice so he simply closed his eyes while the older one stroked his hair ever so gently.

 

He didn’t fall asleep but when he opened his eyes again a little later, he found that he must’ve dozed off for a minute cause Shiro had one hand tangled in his hair, while he was holding the phone with the other one. His brother had a sour look on his face telling him that he was probably chatting with his friends. He was pondering if he should make himself noticeable as Shiro picked up on him being awake. The furious look on his face vanished and he put on a reassuring smile.

 

“Hey, buddy. You already awake?”, he put his phone away using both hands to remove the strands that had fallen into Keith’s eyes. “Are you feeling a little better?”

 

“Who…?”, he croaked nodding at the phone.

 

Shiro smiled at hearing his voice. “It was nobody. Don’t worry about it. The only thing you should care about is getting enough rest, okay?”

 

“’kay”, Keith rasped.

 

“Shall I make you some tea or do you want something to eat?”

 

He shook his head no.

 

“Okay, then try to catch some more sleep. I’ll be right there when you wake up.”, Shiro promised and Keith didn’t even try to protest.

* * *

 

Lance was running up and down in his room. Shiro hadn’t answered any of his messages and calls and the others had heard nothing from him either. It didn’t surprise him of course. They had fucked up. No, he had fucked up, then he’d tried to make it up by fucking up even more and making his friends participate! God, he should’ve stayed with his more harmless plan at least!

 

Now, he had no idea how Keith was. Had he been so bad they had to go back to hospital?

 

Lance had to know how bad he’d messed up. He just had to. Shiro wasn’t going to answer the door or pick up the phone if he called and just breaking in would definitely disturb Keith even further and it would end his own life pretty soon. So, what were his possibilities?

 

Well, he could ask Pidge to hack their laptop and phone cameras on a wing and a prayer, but he didn’t suppose they would help him anymore. He had seen their face after Keith and Shiro left. They’d been distraught.

 

He had to think of something different. Something non-invasive that wouldn’t cause any more harm to anybody. And fast. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand this.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Shiro had fallen asleep with Keith tugged closely into his side. At some point he’d simply not been able to keep his eyes open anymore. Not so Keith.

 

He was exhausted but wide awake. For the first time this week, he didn’t feel angry anymore. Instead, he was sad. How could’ve everything gone so wrong so fast? Why couldn’t he trust the people in his life? Maybe it would be better if he went back to his Mum. The only thing here, he had done so far was to cause trouble just like he always did. And Shiro deserved better. On the other hand, he doubted his Mum would take him back. She hadn’t answered his calls at all and he knew Shiro had probably called her after he landed in hospital. Of course, the older one wouldn’t have told him.

 

What was wrong with him that everybody was leaving him all the time?

 

He was disturbed from his triste thoughts as he heard a scratching noise from his room. Everything else was completely silent, so he could hear how his window was closed and footsteps made their way through his room onto the floor. He thought about waking up Shiro, after all this could be a criminal for all he knew but something told him to stay calm and wait.

 

The person came to stop in front of Shiro’s room and slowly, Keith could feel his heartbeat going faster. If he was in his own room, he would at least have a knife right under his pillow. Well, he was pretty good in combat but his fever would give the possible attacker an advantage. Maybe he should really wake Shiro… But he was sleeping. After fussing about him for hours, he deserved the rest.

 

Slowly the door opened. Light fell into the room from the small lamp on the floor. Keith couldn’t see much, so he stayed still while clenching his hands into fists ready to break out in a fight.

 

The person in the doorframe came closer surveying the bed. Keith could hear his breathing. Then he bent forward and-

 

“Lance?”

 

He could hear the Cuban boy gasping in shock. “No, this is just a bad dream… everything is okay… Just go back to sleep…”

 

Keith couldn’t suppress the impulse to roll his eyes. Leave it to Lance to break in his house through the window and try to hypnotize him to make him fall asleep again. “How can I go back to sleep if I’m dreaming, idiot?”, he asked probing himself up on one elbow.

 

“Err…”

 

“What are you doing here?”, he sat up carefully unwinding Shiro’s arm from his waist.

 

“I’m sorry, I was only checking on you. I swear, I didn’t mean to wake you or anything! I only had to know that you are okay.” Lance cursed under his breath. This couldn’t be happening right now! He had sworn himself he wouldn’t make Keith even more upset! “I’m really sorry. I-I better be going.”, he said when he got no reaction from Keith.

 

“No! You can’t just break in here, tell me that you wanted to see if I was okay and then vanish again!”, to his own surprise Keith sounded angry.

 

“I’m-“

 

“Sorry. Yes, yes, I know! That’s all you ever say!”

 

“What do you want me to say?”, Lance was confused. Why wasn’t Keith screaming at him to leave? Why hadn’t he woken up Shiro yet?

 

Keith didn’t know what he wanted Lance to say either. He hadn’t wanted an explanation before but this might’ve something to do with the fact that it had been forced onto him. Was he ready to listen now? “I don’t fucking know, okay?!”

 

Shiro stirred in his sleep as Keith raised his voice. Unconsciously, both boys held their breath.

 

“I understand if you don’t want to listen to me. I really do. But if you want to, we should maybe go to another room. Only if you’re able to stand, of course. I mean, if you want to we can also wake up Shiro, but I fear he would rather kill me than let me talk to you.”

 

Keith snorted, “Probably.”, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare legs. He really should’ve put on something warmer than boxer shorts and one of Shiro’s tank tops that was way too big on him. Lance reached out for him as he swayed but he caught himself in time.

 

“Do you want to go into your room?”, Lance asked, “There’s a bed and I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t take the stairs.”

 

“Don’t push your luck. I also have a knife beneath my pillow.”

 

“That’s a joke, right?”, Lance stopped abruptly. Keith only grinned entering the room.

 

The stars were still on his wall all over the room. Shiro hadn’t brought this topic up again not wanting to upset him and Keith had pushed away any thoughts of them. Lance hesitated to switch on the light.

 

“Do you have a headache?”, he asked, “Would the light hurt your eyes?”

 

Why did this asshole have to be considerate? Keith nodded.

 

“Okay, wait a second.”, before the younger one could ask, Lance had vanished onto the floor and came back with the lamp that had been standing between his and Shiro’s room. He plugged in the light at the opposite end of the room. “Is this okay?”

 

Keith nodded. In the semi-darkness of the room, he could see Lance’s face for the first time. He noticed the bags under his eyes and the dark trails that told him Lance had spent much time crying recently. Had they already been there this afternoon? Keith didn’t remember.

 

“Do you want to sit down?”, Lance asked nervously pointing at the bed. “You look pretty exhausted.”

 

Keith wanted to decline the offer, he really did. But it wouldn’t be helpful if his legs suddenly gave in during their talk. On that account, he waited for Lance to sit down on the edge of the bed before he did the same.

 

“Keith, I-I really don’t know how to start this. All of this is my fault and I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I’m so stupid! You are so amazing and I-“

 

“Lance!”, Keith interrupted him. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, “Enough apologizing! I want to know _why_. You know I have issues with trust so why did you do that? Why didn’t you simply tell me you didn’t want me anymore?”                                                                              

 

“No! It wasn’t like this! I’m just stupid. I- Nyma meant a lot to me but she always treated me like dirt. I guess, at some point I actually began to believe her and when she dumped me for good by cheating on me with her actual boyfriend…, I don’t know it triggered something, I guess.”, Lance didn’t know where the words came from. He’d been fully prepared to just sit there, stammer one apology after the other and take every hit Keith would aim at him. He looked up from his fingers he was nervously playing with glancing at Keith who seemed to listen closely.

 

Keith nodded at him to continue.

 

“When I met you, you were so perfect and amazing and I really, really wanted us to work out. Still, Nyma had made me believe nobody could ever love me, so it was really hard for me to gasp you were actually interested in me no matter what you said. I expected you to leave me. I know it sounds stupid, but it’s true. I didn’t expect you to stay because, how could you? You are the most amazing person I know. Why would you want to be with a looser like me? I mean, you could have everyone! When Nyma came back to me, I wasn’t thinking straight. I let her kiss me cause, I don’t know, it was a weird way to prove myself.”, Lance searched for any emotions on Keith face. He looked sad and tired and Lance didn’t know what to make out of that. “I know it was stupid and it sounds crazy when I say it like that but my twisted brain thought that if I could hold somebody like her, maybe I’d have a chance with a guy like you.”

 

“That _is_ stupid.”, Keith tried for indifferent but he knew his voice sounded croaky and was thick with tears betraying his emotions. He didn’t look up avoiding eye contact. How should he react? He couldn’t say that he completely understood what Lance was saying but something told him he was telling the truth (Who would make up such a story?!) and he should let him keep talking.

 

“I know and I’m sorry. I wish it would make more sense. By the way, I’m sorry for kidnapping you too. I don’t know what possessed me to do that. Should’ve stayed with my plan to just blast Careless Whisper really loudly through your window and camp in your garden.”

 

“Shiro would’ve killed you.”, Keith snorted. The smallest smile tucked on his lips.

 

“Probably, but it wouldn’t have upset you like the kidnapping did.”

 

“Yeah, you really hit a nerve there.”, As much as Keith wanted to be angry at the Cuban boy, he couldn’t. For as long as he could think, he’d been mad and now that he actually had a specific reason to, all he could feel was the pain Lance’s actions had caused. Well, and a small glimmer of hope.

 

“I’m sorry.”, Lance didn’t know what else to say, “I know, what I did is probably unforgiveable but if there’s anything at all I can do to make up for it, tell me! I’d do everything!”

 

“What If I told you to jump out the window?”, Keith tested. It was pretty high. Lance wouldn’t die probably, but broken bones or a twisted ankle were definitely within the realms of possibility. He didn’t want Lance to get hurt but he wanted to know, how far he was willing to go.

 

Apparently pretty far. Lance stood up walking towards the window.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“You said-“

 

“Come back to bed, idiot!” he scolded and Lance obeyed. “Lance, I don’t know if I can just get over everything that happened… I…”

 

„Nobody is asking you to do so. I’m more than grateful for the mere fact that you are listening to me and well, not wake Shiro up to kill me.”, Lance smiled at him sadly.

 

“Yeah, well, that would be a short fight.”, Keith didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Shiro woke up right now and find Lance on his bed. It really surprised him, Shiro hadn’t beaten him up so far. Well, things could always change.

 

Silence kicked in. Lance didn’t know what to say anymore and he knew he should probably go to let Keith get some rest. Their conversation had gone way better than he would’ve imagined and he knew that was all he could ask for at the moment. Still, he didn’t want to go. He had missed Keith during the last week and he didn’t know what would happen after tonight. He doubted Shiro would let him see Keith anymore and even if, would Keith actually want to?

 

Keith failed in the attempt to suppress a yawn. He hadn’t expected Lance to still have that calming effect on him. Ever since he’d come back from the hospital and the meds had worn off he had felt restless which affected his sleep. Whatever he’d felt or thought only hours ago, it was overshadowed by the wish to be close to Lance right now. He wanted to snuggle closer but he knew he couldn’t. “What’s going to happen after today?”, he asked.

 

Lance looked at him in surprise. Why was Keith asking _him_ this? “I don’t know. What do you want to happen after today?”

 

The younger one swallowed. Was he really going to do this? If he gave Lance a second chance there always was the possibility, he would get hurt again and he didn’t know if he could stand something like this again. Wasn’t the incident with Nyma or the abduction proving that they could never work out? What would Shiro say? “Do you still have feelings for her?”

 

“Except for disgust and hatred? No, I haven’t. If I’d see her again I’d tear out her fake lips in a minute.”, his heart was beating faster.

 

“How can I know you won’t do anything like this again?”, for the first time since they started this conversation he looked Lance in the eyes.

 

“Because now I know that I never had the same kind of feelings for her as for you! She was simply a crush and a bad decision. You are so, so much more to me. And I understand if you can’t forgive me but if you do, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the pain I caused. I know this might not be enough and I have to be honest and tell you that I can’t guarantee that I’ll never hurt you again, but one thing I can promise you: I’ll never fuck up like this again. In the end it depends on you alone. Are you willing to take the risk?”, Lance wanted Keith back so bad it hurt. He wanted to hold him, kiss his stupid lips and stroke his grossly soft hair. He wanted to take him out on cheesy romantic dates again and get glared at by Shiro when he so much as held his brother’s hand. But Keith had to make his own decision. He knew he had hurt him and if Keith was convinced he’d never be able to trust him again, there was little he could do.

 

Keith was an all or nothing guy. Always had, always would. Concerning relationships and romance he’d usually settled for Nothing. He never had the feeling he’d miss something before and with most of the guys he’d met, he couldn’t even begin to imagine being in a relationship. But after everything that had happened between them since their first meeting they couldn’t go back to being just friends. Actually, Keith was pretty sure they had never really been friends. He didn’t know a lot about friendship but he doubted Friends were supposed to feel or act the way they had done.

 

What would happen if he didn’t give them a second chance? Would they have to avoid each other every time they met? Their friends would probably be forced to take sides. He knew where the others stood – thanks to today. But Shiro? He knew his brother was on his side. It was the one thing he could always be sure of. This would also mean Shiro might be forced to stand against his friends though.

 

What if he agreed to try it again? Could he live with another heartbreak like this? And would Shiro allow it? Yes, he knew it wasn’t exactly ordinary for him to think about needing his older brother’s permission for anything. The thing was, Shiro had told him for as long as he could think what would happen to anybody who hurt him and so far, he’d stayed true to his words. Keith understood. Honestly. If it was the other way round and somebody did something like this to Shiro… let’s say it wouldn’t end well for them.

Still, he knew this wouldn’t be enough to keep away from Lance. Neither was his fear of getting hurt again or the fact that he knew he should be mad at Lance. They had a weird twisted kind of chemistry that seemed to draw him right back into his arms no matter what. And despite everything that happened, all he wanted to do right now was to cuddle into Lance’s arms and feel the reassuring calmness that came with his touch rush over him.

 

Keith was an all or nothing guy. This time he’d settle for All.

 

“You can take yourself as much time as you need to think about it. No stress, buddy. I- err, I guess I should be going now so you can get some rest. Sorry for breaking in and, well, keeping you awake-“, Keith caught his wrist as he made a move to get up keeping him in place.

 

“Wait!”, Keith inhaled “I do want to try it again.”

 

“What?”, this wasn’t what Lance had expected when he came here. Only this afternoon, Keith had screamed at him until he’d been coughing up blood. He didn’t know what had caused the change in his behaviour but he seemed pretty clear and focused, so he didn’t suppose it had something to do with the antibiotics Keith, according to Hunk, took. Never look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

“I still like you. I hoped your stupidity would erase everything I feel for you but it didn’t. I’m not saying, I’m not mad anymore, or hurt for that matter but in spite of all of this, I really want to continue this. If you should ever pull a stand like this again though, I’ll rip off your dick and have it for breakfast. Understood?”

 

Lance was too perplexed to get out anything. Instead he reached out for Keith pulling him into a tight hug. In defiance of Keith’s protest, he could feel the smaller boy relax in his embrace and hug him back. Tears pooled in his eyes and he could feel the tell tale shaking of the body pressed against his telling him, Keith was in a similar state. “Completely understood! If you want to, you can also have my balls, so you’ll have something for lunch too!”, Lance rambled.

 

They pulled away from each other.

 

“Why would you say something like that? It’s weird.”, Usually, Lance would’ve shot right back at him but right now he was way too relieved. Laughter was bubbling out of him and honestly, the way Keith scrunched up his nose in disgust – again, very kitten like-  was simply adorable.

 

As an answer he pressed small kisses all over Keith’s face running his hands through the soft messy strands. For now, he would ignore the heat pouring off his * _boyfriend*_ (yes, he could call Keith his boyfriend now and nobody could do anything about it!) and instead shower him with love and affection.

 

Keith seemed a little taken aback by Lance’s doings. No one had ever done something like this to him but he quickly adjusted to the touch leaning into the taller one. He giggled as Lance moved further down peppering his neck with open mouthed butterfly kisses. It tickled. “You’re lucky I’m not contagious.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

“You didn’t know?”

 

“Didn’t care.”, Lance shook his head, “Can I kiss you now?”

 

The younger boy grinned, “What if I said no?”

 

“I’d call you a tease and do it anyway.”, he smirked back.

 

“Why are you asking then?”, Keith leaned a little closer to give the taller one better access to his mouth, at the same time, ready to dodge away any moment though.

 

“Because I want to know if you are a tease and I think I have my answer now.”, he couldn’t wipe the dumb grin off his lips and neither could Keith. Lance was caught by surprise as his boyfriend (!!!) leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the smaller one’s waist. One hand was buried in Keith’s hair while the other one came to rest on the small of his back.

 

It was barely more than a peck at first. After a minute or so, Lance deepened the kiss when he was sure Keith was comfortable with it. He had to remind himself not to rush things. The younger boy wasn’t as experienced as him (though he made more than up for it by being passionate and skilled) and still had a fever.

 

Keith didn’t know where to put his hands. He wanted to mimic Lance but his brown hair was too short to tuck on it, so he kept them on the taller boy’s shoulders awkwardly. Fortunately, Lance didn’t seem to notice, too busy ravishing his mouth. He let the older boy push him back into a lying position. Lance hovered above him pushing his tongue past his lips while stroking his cheek.

 

He was lying on top of Keith making it hard for the younger one to breath. He didn’t care though. His insides felt warm and fuzzy as Lance ran his hand over his chest.

 

“You’re warm.”, the taller one stated.

 

“I have a fever.” Keith panted.

 

“Oh. Right. Is err, is everything okay?”, Lance asked frowning at the younger one’s breathing.

 

“Yeah, it’s just… a little hard to breath.” He gestured at Lance’s body on top of him.

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry!”, he scrambled away from his boyfriend, “Do you need something? Are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yes! Jesus, just relax!” he pulled Lance closer again. The older boy laid down next to him and Keith cuddled into his side yawning.

 

Lance had pretty much forgotten Keith was sick until this very moment and he felt bad for it. The concussion and the pneumonia were his fault after all. He rubbed Keith’s back as he started to cough and pressed his lips against his forehead. He was going to make up for this. Lance grabbed the blanket to cover Keith with it and pulled him closer. Forgotten was the make out session and the snogging.

 

“Lance, you really don’t have to-“, he started protesting as his boyfriend tugged the cover tightly around his body.

 

Lance was having none of that. “Don’t fight me on this! You were in hospital! At least, let me fuss over you a little.”

 

“Wasn’t the first time I was in hospital during the last few years. Got along without fussing just great.” Keith mumbled.

 

“Shiro never told me. Why were you in hospital?”

 

“Shiro doesn’t know. Didn’t want him to worry because I was picking fist fight so often.”

 

“Oh.” Lance didn’t know what to think of this. His boyfriend was the cutest, dumbest, most oblivious walnut he could think of. He ran his hands though his hair pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Well, now that you live with Shiro and we are together, that’s going to change! I promised you, I would make it up to you.”

 

“If you really want to make it up to me”, he waited until he was sure he had Lance’s full attention, then pulled him down next to him and rolled on top of him, “you’re going to stay right here.”

 

Lance smiled wrapping his arms around the younger boy and tucking his head beneath his chin “I wouldn’t dream about leaving you.”

 

“Good.”, Keith grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to find out how Shiro will react and if Lance will survive it? Like always, thanks for all the nice comments!!!

Lance woke up with a deadweight on his chest. Keith’s face was buried in his neck, the dark hair tickling on his cheeks. He had brought up a hand that was curled into the fabric of Lance’s shirt. Keith looked so utterly peaceful wrapped up in his jacket that the older boy could feel his heart melt. At some point Keith must’ve felt hot because he had apparently scrambled out of the too big tank top and Lance’s hands were resting dangerously close to his ass. Okay, scratch dangerously close. Maybe his hands had decided to grope his boyfriend’s bum while sleeping _by accident_ , of course. Good thing Keith wasn’t awake yet.

 

Speaking of, it still seemed early, so what had woken him up? It wasn’t Keith seeing that he was still sleeping peacefully on top of him. A noise maybe? But as hard as he tried, he couldn’t hear anything. Sighing, he stroked back Keith’s dark bangs from his forehead as he felt someone staring at him.

 

He lifted his head up to look over the dark mess of hair in front of his eyes. _Fuck_. He was so utterly fucked.

 

“Shiro! I swear, I can explain this!”, he hurried to pull his hands away from Keith’s ass.

 

Shiro was staring at the couple on the bed with a death glare, Lance had thought only Keith could muster. Oh god, he had fallen asleep with a pretty much naked Keith and now, he was letting himself get caught. He could already see his grave stone. **Lance Charles McClain, 1.10.2000 - 23.3.2018, beloved son, brother, friend and boyfriend. Killed by Shiro for kissing the wrong person and being an asshole in general.**  Would Keith come to his funeral? He had to, right? Now, that they were together. 

 

The older boy stepped forward and Lance felt the urge to hold his arms like a shield in front of his head. Keith was out of danger, he knew. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that Shiro would never hurt his younger brother. At least one thing, he wouldn’t have to worry about.

 

Shiro still hadn’t said a word as he approached them. God, he hoped Keith wouldn’t wake up right now. On the other hand, he might be the only one who could save him now.

 

Gently, Shiro raised his younger brother from Lance’s chest. He tried to unwrap him from the jacket but Keith mumbled in his sleep cradling it closer to his chest. Among other circumstances, Lance would’ve gone crazy about how adorable this was, now it terrified him. “Erm…” Shiro frowned silencing the Cuban boy immediately. He let Keith keep the jacket as he brought him out of the room and into his own carefully.

 

Should Lance use the chance and get out of the window furtively. It might be the only way to get out of here in one piece. But he knew he had to face Shiro eventually and running away now would probably make him even more furious.

 

He sat up waiting for Shiro to come back.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!”, the second Shiro re-entered the room, he began to snap. He kept his voice hushed so as not to wake up Keith.

 

“I- You didn’t answer my calls yesterday which I can absolutely understand by the way, but I was so worried about Keith after he coughed up blood and everything, I had to check on him-“

 

“Lance you are a freaking idiot! Keith was a mess after you guys thought it would be a good idea to force him out of the house to talk with you! I can’t even begin to explain you how irresponsible and stupid this was!”, he yelled.

 

“I know. I was a complete asshole! But I swear, I had only good intentions and I didn’t want to disturb him when I came in last night-“

 

“Last night? How did you even get in? Did Keith-“

 

“No! Of course not! I kinda err… broke in. I came in through the window. I swear, I only wanted to see if Keith was okay, I didn’t expect him to be awake and he said he was cool with talking and now…”, Lance wasn’t sure if he should tell Shiro. It seemed like Keith’s place to do this.

 

“Now what?!”, Shiro looked ready to murder him.

 

“H-he said he gives me another chance.”, he was afraid to meet Shiro’s eyes.

 

Keith in the meantime had woken up from all the screaming. He needed a minute to gasp the situation. As he saw daylight, he scrambled out of bed hurrying to his room. Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his hands while Shiro was standing a few feet away from him with crossed arms and a death glare. Wow, Shiro actually looked a lot like him when he was pissed and ready to start a fight. Poor Lance. Why hadn’t he run away? The window was still ajar.

 

“Guys?”

 

The two turned around. Keith was wrapped up in Lance’s jacket that came down to his midthigh which made Shiro squint. Lance on the other hand blushed.

 

“Sorry for waking you, buddy, but go back to bed now, please. You shouldn’t be up.” Shiro’s voice sounded so soft one could barely believe he had been screaming at someone with the intention to murder them only a few seconds ago.

 

“You wish!”, Keith crossed his arms mimicking Shiro’s posture, “I’m not going to let you scream at Lance for- yes, for what exactly?”, there were a lot of things he could imagine Shiro would find fault with. There was for once the fact, they’d kept their relationship a secret, then the kiss with Nyma. Not to forget the whole kidnapping thing and Shiro would probably mind too that he had come in through the window in the middle of the night.

 

“Me being an asshole that doesn’t deserve you in the slightest.”, Lance answered.

 

Keith raised his eyebrows at his older brother “Really, Shiro?”

 

“You had enough stress during the last hours. Go back to bed before you get worse again. We’ll try to keep it down but there are a few things we two have to talk about.” Shiro ordered.

 

“You mean ‘yell’!”

 

“It’s okay, Keith, you can go. I get along.”, Lance said managing a half smile.

 

Keith shook his head making a move to step away from the doorframe and actually enter his room but Shiro was quicker. With a quick movement he’d shut the door and locked it. “Go to bed, Keith.”

 

Keith spend the next minutes banging against the door and screaming, before he gave it up. His legs were about to give in and he had to do something. The yelling continued as he quickly got Shiro’s phone.

 

He was just about to call Hunk as the shouting suddenly stopped. Anxiously, Keith waited. He almost begged Shiro would start to yell again. The silence scared him. What if Shiro murdered him? Keith couldn’t testify against his own brother! Then again, Lance deserved justice and he wasn’t sure he could live with the thought of letting somebody simply get away with murdering him. But if it was Shiro… okay, he maybe wouldn’t tell the police or go in front of a curt but if Shiro thought he would help him to burry the body, he was wrong!

 

Fuck! If the door wasn’t so heavy and Keith didn’t already feel so weak, he would’ve already tried to kick in the door. He grew more desperate from minute to minute. “Lance? Shiro? You okay in there?” he asked awkwardly, “Everybody still alive or something?” No answer. He was getting desperate. “Lance!”

 

“I’m not going to kill him, buddy, now go back to bed!”, he heard his brother’s voice coming from his room.

 

Debating whether or not it would be wise to give up yet, he leaned against the wall sliding down. Shiro had never lied to him so far, maybe it really was the best thing to stay here and hope Lance would be okay. But waiting wasn’t something Keith was too fond or more like, capable of. God, why had everything to be so complicated? He was tired of complicated.

What was he supposed to do if Shiro decided, he was against their relationship? Usually, he couldn’t care less about what other people thought of him, a rule Shiro was the only exception of. He probably would never admit it but Shiro’s opinion mattered to him. A lot. But Lance did too. They couldn’t make him choose!

 

Keith knew he was getting worked up about this despite being supposed to avoid stress. He could feel his heart racing. Perhaps Shiro was right and he should go back to bed but he doubted he would be able to relax there either. Keith tried to stand up and do- well, anything that kept him from thinking about what could be going on behind the locked door. His legs didn’t work in his favour though, thus he had no other choice but to keep sitting in front of the door.

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there staring at the door, but finally he heard footsteps and Lance and Shiro stepped out. Keith scrambled to his feet falling forward. Shiro made a move to catch him but Lance was quicker slinging his arm around his waist. “I’m happy to see you too.”, he grinned.

 

Shiro cleared his throat. The two younger boys looked up at him.

 

“So, Lance and I had a bit of a talk.”, Keith raised his eyebrows at his brother’s choice of words but didn’t say anything, “And I decided that I’m not going to kill him. Unless you want me to. In that case I’d be happy to provide-“

 

“Takashi!”, Keith rolled his eyes and Lance exhaled in relieve.

 

“Fine. So, we had a bit of a talk and if you really want to be with Lance, I’m not going to try and hinder you.”

 

This time, it was Keith who let out a breath in relieve. He waited for Shiro to continue but the older boy stayed silent looking at them.

 

“That’s it? You spend god knows how long in there and that’s all you decided?!”

 

Lance and Shiro exchanged a look. “You don’t need to know the rest.”, the older one answered, “Just know that I’m okay with you two going out as long as Lance stays away from Nyma and treats you right.”

 

“Which I’m absolutely intending to do!”, Lance hurried to say, “I promise. And not only because Shiro would beat the living shit out of me for hurting you again!”

 

Keith laughed which he came to regret soon as he started coughing. Lance grimaced at the painful sound patting his back in sympathy. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to go back to bed?”, his brother asked with a worried frown.

 

“Did I ever listen to you?”, Keith croaked.

 

“Right. Off to bed with you, buddy! Lance will help you while I make some tea.”, he ordered.

 

Keith tried for a glare but the wheezing spoiled the effect. “I can go to bed by myself.”

 

Shiro opened his mouth but Lance was quicker, “If you don’t come with me willingly, I’m going to carry you!” he threatened glancing at Shiro in the hope the older lad would approve. Shiro nodded at him.

 

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?”, Keith grumbled but let himself be guided to his room.

 

“Don’t be mad, kitten.” Lance said as he manhandled his boyfriend under the sheets, “You know I have to make a good first impression as your official boyfriend.”

 

Keith sighed. All in all, he agreed with Lance and he was way too relieved that everything had fallen into place like this. Besides, the bed was soft and warm and he felt himself relax as Lance stroked his hair and pressed a lingering kiss on his forehead. “Don’t call me kitten.”, he protested half-heartedly.

 

“Whatever you say.”, he grinned as he tucked him in.

 

“Will you come into bed with me or would that make a bad impression too?”

 

“How could I probably refuse such an invitation?”

 

Keith leaned into the older male’s side. “What else did Shiro say to you?”

 

“Nothing important.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“No.”, he squeezed Keith’s shoulder, “Let’s just say, I really hope I’ll never seriously piss off your brother again.”

 

Keith sighed. He had the feeling that there was something the two kept from him. Maybe it was something important, maybe not, but he didn’t like beginning this relationship with secrets. There had simply been too much of them in the past. “Lance… if we are doing this… I don’t want secrets between us, at least not if they’re concerning us.”, he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re right.”, Lance sighed, “Just like usually. Shiro told me if I wanted him to let me see you any longer, I’d have to follow some rules.”, he admitted.

 

“Rules?”

 

“Nothing major… just things like not kissing other people, making sure you are always comfortable with everything I do, sleepovers only when at least one other person is present, not touching you at inappropriated places…”

 

“Inappropriated places?”, Keith asked blushing, “That’s what Shiro said?”

 

“Actually, it was more something along the words ‘If you think you can have Sex with Keith or anything similar, I’m going to find out, hunt you down and strangle you. Then I’ll revive you and kill you again.’”, Lance explained, “I don’t think he really meant it though. I think he’s more afraid of me doing something you might not want to do. He’s scared, he won’t be able to protect you. It’ll take some time until he’ll trust me again.”

 

Keith didn’t know what to say to this. He didn’t like Shiro having a say in his sexlife, but for now he would be able to live with this. He cuddled closer into his boyfriend closing his eyes. “Okay.”, he yawned.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay.”, he confirmed.

 

When Shiro came back with the tea, Keith was already fast asleep.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gays! The thought that hs is going to be the last chapter really makes me sad:( Don't worry though, I already started uploading abother Klance/broganes fanfiction and this series isn't over either, yet. If you have any suggestions for One Shots or short stories, don't hestate to tell me!
> 
> As for now, thank you all for reading and commenting!

Lance spent the next few days at Keith’s and Shiro’s. He barely went home to change clothes and sleep. Most of the nights he stayed with Keith. Shiro actually allowed them to sleep in the same bed. Mainly because he didn’t want to fight his younger brother on this. Furthermore, he doubted Lance would do anything while he was in the next room, especially with Keith still having a fever.

 

Shiro knew there was the possibility he was going too far in protecting Keith. Perhaps he was interfering too much, after all it was not his place to tell his brother with whom to sleep or not to sleep. However, so far, Keith hadn’t complained so he was keeping his mouth shut. He hadn’t seen his brother this relaxed and in balance in a long time and he was determined to keep it that way, even if that meant turning a blind eye on the fact, he didn’t trust Lance being alone with Keith completely yet.

 

Keith got better each day. Finally, his fever broke too and the coughing abated slowly thus only the exhaustion stayed. Lance never left his side and made every effort to make him feel better. It was cute how worried he was, even though the worst part was over. He still had at least a week before Shiro would let him go back to school but at least he was allowed to stand up and make a few steps. Eventually, he was even permitted to go downstairs and watch a movie on the couch, by himself.

 

He’d made up with Pidge and the others and when he felt better, almost every day at least one of them came over. While Allura and Shiro had to talk about the kiss, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith started to watch Supernatural. Like Pidge had predicted a few weeks ago, Keith loved the series, specially Lucifer. Shiro rolled his eyes as he saw what his friends were watching. He couldn’t keep the grin from his face though as he lectured them about spending their time doing more valuable things. He had finally asked Allura out on a date and she had accepted.

 

Keith shooed Shiro out of the house two days later to his Date with Allura. His brother had wanted to wait until he was fully healthy again but Keith had insisted on him going out and having fun today.

“Make him eat and make him sleep, if possible not at the same time!”, Shiro told Lance who stayed with Keith for the evening. Keith rolled his eyes pushing the older boy out of the door, “Have fun!”

 

Later that night, the couple laid on Keith’s bed staring at the glowing stars above them like they did ever so often. They laid close enough that their sides were touching and Lance had intertwined his fingers with Keith’s. “Hey, kitten.”, he whispered.

 

“Hmm?”, Keith had already given into his fate not protesting at hearing the nickname anymore.

 

“I love you.”

 

The younger one sat up abruptly. “Did you just say-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“And that does mean that-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you really-“

 

“For Fuck’s sake, Keith, kiss me already!”

 

He complied slamming their lips together in a fierce kiss. “I love you too!”, he panted.

 

“Did you just say-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“And does that mean that-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you really-“

 

“Lance!”, Keith laughed, “I just said I love you! Don’t make me regret this!”

 

“Alright, alright!”, Lance held his hands up in surrender. “If I shut up, can we kiss some more?” he asked smirking.

 

“If I knew it would be this easy to make you shut up, I would’ve-“, he was interrupted by Lance pressing his lips onto Keith’s.

* * *

 

_Thurstday, 13:09PM_

_> KoGAYne entered F.R.I.E.N.D.S<_

_Shibro is online_

_StandBiMe is online_

_KissTheCook is online_

_Space Nerd TM is online_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME is online_

_Princess is online_

_KoGAYne: hey guys, got my phone back._

_StandBiMe: yEs! U guys no what tht means right ? SEXTING!_

_KoGAYne: Lance no!_

_Space Nerd TM: Lance no!!!_

_Shibro: LANCE NO!_

_StandBiMe: I feel bETRAYED !1!_

_KissTheCook: Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but you got betrayed._

_KissTheCook: Lance no! btw_

_Princess: Anyway, great to have you back, Keith! So, you and Lance are dating officially now?_

_Space Nerd TM: Not that we haven’t heard everything from Lance by now. That idiot simply won’t shut up about you!_

_StandBiMe: Pidge! You were nt supposed to tel any1 !_

_Space Nerd TM: And you were not supposed to ramble for hours about how soft Keith’s hair is! Why don’t you bother someone else with this?_

_StandBiMe: Who ?? Shiro ‘d kill me,, Coran would onlx start talkin about his youth again, Allura is 2 busy daydreamin abt Shiro and it would b weird if I told Keef. Beside , I tried once n he theatened te killl me with hs knife collection. Hence , tht leaves only u n Hunk_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: Well, back in my days, we would’ve shown more respect to the elders, young man!_

_Space Nerd TM: Really?_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: No._

_Princess: And I’m not daydreaming about Shiro! We only had one date so far and it would be entirely too early to daydream about moving together, living in a nice small-town in our own house, having kids, a boy and a girl, inviting all our friends to barbecue every summer once a week…_

_Space Nerd TM: …_

_KoGAYne: It’s a pity, you are not pining because Shiro surely does_

_Shibro: Keith no!_

_Princess: Oh my god really <3 <3 <3 _

_KoGAYne: Yes, he’s never shutting up about you! And when he does, he stares at pictures of you and sighs dreamily._

_StandBiMe: Aww_

_Shibro: Hey, Keith, better keep your mouth shut and check your hairline!_

_KoGAYne: You little shit!_

_StandBiMe: His hairlin e?_

_StandBiMe. DOES THT MEAN WHAT I THINL IT MEANS ?_

_KoGAYne: …no?_

_StandBiMe: IS ME BBY DYIN HIS HAIR?!?!_

_KoGAYne: Did I already mention, I hate you today, Shiro?_

_Princess: Oh my god, which colour???????_

_KoGAYne: Black, obviously._

_StandBiMe: Keeth my swee t oblivious walnut , Im cryin!!_

_Space Nerd TM: He really is, I can hear him from three miles away. _

_KissTheCook: So, what’s your natural colour now?_

_Shibro: :)_

_KoGAYne: Don’t you dare!_

_Shibro: :)_

_StandBiMe: Please !!! I do everyything! If u tel me his natural color I swear Im not makin out with hm for at lest a week!_

_KoGAYne: ????_

_Shibro: Okay, deal._

_Space Nerd TM: Guys, that’s disturbing!_

_Shibro: Keith’s natural hair colour is practically white! I mean it almost looks like Allura’s hair! He’s dying it since he’s like eleven._

_StandBiMe: …_

_StandBiMe: …_

_KissTeCook: Get down! He’s going to explode!_

_StandBiMe: …_

_StandBiMe: OH MY GOD THS IS THE CUTEST THING I EVE R HEARD!! OH GOD OH GOD IM FREAKIN OUT SMEONE CALL THE ANBULANC BC IM HAVIN  FUCKING HEART ATTACK KEITH S A LUSCIOUS BLONDE D O YOUG HAVE  PICS ??_

_KoGAYne: Speaking about secrets_

_KoGAYne: Did Shiro tell you about his birthday?_

_Princess: What do you mean? Sorry, I’m still too hung up about the fact you’re actually blonde!_

_Shibro: Keith no!_

_KoGAYne: :)_

_KoGAYne: I guess y’all know that he was born on the 28 th February _

_KoGAYne: Only that he wasn’t_

_KoGAYne: He was actually born on the 29 th_

_Space Nerd TM: Are you trying to say that…?_

_KoGAYne: He’s four._

_KissTheCook: Oh my god!_

_Space Nerd TM: I’m wHEEZING! I’M NOT THE YOUNGEST ANYMORE!_

_Princess: Oh, god! I’m dating an infant!_

_MoustachesarecoolFIGHTME: If you should ever need someone to babysit, Keith, I’d be happy to take him for a few hours! When you go on a date with Lance for example! I love kids!_

_Shibro: Guys…!_

_Shibro: I’m NOT four!_

_KoGAYne: Right, he’s almost five. Thanks for your offer, Coran, I’ll definitely consider it._

_StandBiMe: Usually I d make fun of you 2 Shiro bt Im still thinkin abt white haired Keef !!_

_StandBiMe: For every1 thast interested Ive got a massiv boner_

_KissTheCook: As ur best friend I gotta say Ewww_

_Space Nerd TM: Gross! I did not want that image in my head!_

_KoGAYne: Better in your head than in your mouth!_

_Princess: Do you want to tell us something Keith;)_

_KoGAYne: Yes, that I’m not allowed to make out with my boyfriend for a week now, bc someone was more interested in my fucking HAIR!_

_StandBiMe: Nah, dont worry, bby, Im not going to restrain frm kissin my beautifu boyfriend bc of something an infant sayd !_

_Space Nerd TM: I repeat: gross!_

_Shibro: And I repeat: I’m not four! And if you get too close to Keith, I’m going to slide open your throat with the knife beneath his pillow!_

_StandBiMe: Tht sounded alot more threatenin when I didnt kno yet that u are 4!_

_StandBiMe: Anyway Im comin over in a minut . I wanna see my preciouus blond boyfriend !_

_KoGAYne: Why did I ever agree on dating you?!_

_StandBiMe: See you soon bby ;) ;) ;)_

_> StandBiMe is offline< _

_Shibro: I’m going to lock the door!_

_Space Nerd TM: Don’t forget the windows!_

_Shibro: Thanks for the hint!_

_> Shibro is offline<_

_KissTheCook: U r coming back to school Monday, right?_

_KoGAYne: If Shiro lets me, yes._

_KissTheCook: I don’t know if he has much of a choice. You were away for almost three weeks!_

_KoGAYne: Yes, director Iverson called about five times this week. Shiro told him off pretty impolitely at some point though._

_Space Nerd TM: I would’ve LOVED to see his face lmao_

_Princess: Same_

_Space Nerd TM: How about another movie night on Saturday btw?_

_KoGAYne: Sure! Sounds great._

_KoGAYne: Okay, Lance just texted me. I see you guys later!_

_> KoGAYne is offline<_

As Keith made his way downstairs, he could hear Lance and Shiro bickering already. He laughed. He may not know what the future would bring but for once, life was good.

 

 


End file.
